The Four Warriors Of The World
by Xyaqom
Summary: This is an original story but mostly its based on Dragonball. This story also takes place six years before the events of my other story Drogons, but with different characters. I hope you all enjoy. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Ark 1: Ch 1: Our Adventure Begins

**Note: Hello, and welcome to my fourth story ever on fanfiction. Now that the Adventures Of Crimson Darkness has reached its end, its now time to a new story. And what kind of story is it? Well, for once, it's not a To Love Ru story. Instead, it's based on another manga/anime show that I love watching. And that is Dragonball. Also, the following story will take place six years before the events of Drogons. Now, why do I want to make this story? Well, a year ago, Lewamus Prime 2018 gave me the idea, but it was for the actual manga/anime show. However, I decided to write the story my way, and give everyone counterparts, just like my story Drogons. Anyways, I've gone on long enough, let's get this story started.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:  
** **Our Adventure Begins:**

* * *

Long ago, high in the mountains, over ten thousand miles away from any city, was a boy, who lived alone in the mountains. Little did this young boy know, was that his home is where his great adventure would begin. The young boy was named Jacob, and he was twelve years old. Jacob was 5'1 feet tall and weighed 115 pounds. Jacob had tanned skin and had black wolf eyes, a wolf tail, and spiky black hair which also stands up in the front with four spikes and three bangs on the right. He was wearing an open purple gi secured with a red bow-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and dark orange kung fu shoes. Here we see him cutting some wood, but the traditional way that you may think. Jacob stood in front of a tree stump. He took a breath in, grabbed the tree stump, threw it up the air, jumped after it, and started punching and kicking it, turning the tree stump into firewood. When Jacob landed back down on the ground, the firewood landed on the ground with him. He then started collecting it.

Jacob: Okay, that takes care of the wood.

Jacob happened to live in a small hut. After he placed the logs in his hut, he decided to go fishing. Before he left though, he took his staff, tied it around his chest, and head out.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away from Jacob's home, there was a red car driving on the road leading to Jacob's house. Inside the car were two girls. The oldest girl inside was eight-teen years old. She had blue eyes and light brown hair. She was also 5'6 feet tall and weighed 115 pounds, and had an impressive bust size of 36 C. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, a pink mini skirt, and green running shoes. The other girl was twelve years old, she was 4'8 feet tall and weighed a hundred pounds. She had brown wolf eyes, tanned skin, long, smooth black hair that went down to her waist, and a wolf tail. She was also wearing a brown shirt and wearing brown shorts and black running shoes. The oldest girl was named Emily, while her little sister was named Kenta.

Emily stops the car and takes out a device. The device was round and had a blue surface on the bottom, and a green surface on the top half. It was a radar of some sort.

Emily: Looks like we're getting closer.

Kenta: That's good.

The car then goes off again.

* * *

A little later, Jacob is seen walking back home carrying a big fish.

Jacob: Man, what a catch! This should last me for a week.

However, little did Jacob know, a car was heading right towards him.

Emily: (Checking her radar) Yep, we're heading the right way.

Kenta: (Sees Jacob on the road) SIS WATCH OUT!

Little Jacob sees the car. And instead of getting run over, the car broke into many pieces. The weird part was that Jacob wasn't hurt or injured, or least not too injured. The car itself was so banged up that the front half was destroyed, leaving the seating part of it still intact.

Jacob: (Rubs his head) Ow, my head.

Kenta: Holy crap. Our car has been destroyed.

Emily: My car. That little punk destroyed my car! He'll pay for this! (She gets out of what's left of her car)

Kenta: Sis, what are you doing? (Sees Emily taking out her 9mm pistol) NO SIS, DON'T!

Emily: Nobody messes with an Ovilan and gets away with it!

Emily then shoots Jacob in the head three times, and Jacob falls down dead. At least, that's what she thought.

Emily: And that's that!

Kenta: Sis, you just killed that boy!

Emily: What? He destroyed my car! Do you have any idea how much that car cost?

Kenta: Only because you weren't paying attention and ran into him.

Emily: Yeah and-

Kenta: And you shot a kid! That will show murder, and what would our parents say if they found out?!

Emily: Calm down, we'll just bury the body and-

Before Emily could finish, Jacob gets up rubbing his head.

Jacob: (Rubs his head) Ow! That really hurt!

The two girls are shocked to see that Jacob was not dead, and had no bullet wounds in his head what so ever, despite being shot in the head three times.

Kenta: He's alive?!

Emily: But how? I shot him in the head three times!

Jacob: (Takes out his staff) I don't know who you are, but you'll pay for what you did!

Scared out of her mind, Emily was about to shoot Jacob again, but Jacob dashed towards her and destroyed her gun using his staff. Emily's gun broke into a million pieces, making Emily's face to go pale when she saw her gun being destroyed. Jacob then bounced on Emily, making her fall on her back, and Jacob landing on her chest. Jacob then had his staff to ram it into her neck.

Jacob: This is for hurting me! (Prepares to ram his staff into Emily's neck)

But then, Kenta stops him by pushing him off of her.

Kenta: Stop it! Look, my sister is sorry for shooting you! She just freaked out and jumping!

Jacob looked at Kenta and then Emily.

Jacob: Who are you, and what are you doing here?

Kenta: I'm Kenta and this here my sister Emily.

Jacob: (Tilts his head into confusion) Sister?

Emily: You don't know what it is? (He shakes his head)

Kenta: Do you have any siblings?

Jacob: What's a sibling?

Emily: (Whispers to Kenta) I think I hit him too hard.

Kenta: (Whispers to Emily) Gee, you think?!

While the girls were talking, Jacob took notice of Emily's breasts and started poking them with his staff.

Emily: (Backs away from Jacob and covers her breasts) HEY! What are you doing?!

Jacob: You have something under your shirt, so I'm trying to get it out.

Emily: THOSE ARE MY BOOBS, YOU IDIOT!

Jacob: Boobs? What are boobs?

Emily: Seriously?! It's what girls have!

Jacob: A girl? You're a girl?

Kenta: And so am I.

Jacob: You're a girl too?!

Emily: Wait, you've never seen a girl before?!

Jacob: I've heard them, but I've never seen one before, at least until now.

Kenta: Is there anything that you know about girls?

Jacob: The only thing that my grandpa told me about girls before he died is that they are smooth and curvy, and I have to be super nice to them.

Emily: Wait, you live alone?

Jacob: Yep, around the forest and woods, anywhere I can travel.

Kenta: How long have you lived here?

Jacob: As long as I can remember. (Sees Kenta's tail) Hey, you have a tail, just like mine.

Kenta: Yeah, why? (She notices Jacob's tail as well) Wow, you have a tail too! I thought I was the only one who had one.

Jacob: Me too!

Emily: He has one?! How?!

Kenta: I don't know.

Jacob: So what you two doing here?

Emily: Should we tell him?

Kenta: He doesn't seem bad, so I guess so.

Emily: Have you seen any of these? (She takes out a white crystal shard with two blue stars on it and shows them to Jacob)

Jacob: Yeah, I do! (He pulled it out from his pocket and is the same one except for a one star ) Is it like this?

Kenta: Holy crap, he has one!

Emily: Where did you get it?

Jacob: My grandpa gave it to me.

Emily: I MUST HAVE IT!

Emily then makes a dash towards Jacob to snatch the crystal shard from him, but Jacob quickly stepped out of the way, causing her head to hit on a nearby tree.

Emily: (Rubs her head) Ow, my head!

Jacob: Hey! What do you think you're doing?! This is mine, you have yours!

Emily: Give it to me!

Jacob: Why are you so crazed up of this crystal? My grandpa gave it to me, so I don't want any thieves to steal it from me!

Kenta: Um, excuse us. (Grabs Emily by the hand and walks a few feet away from Emily) What's wrong with you?!

Emily: Well, he has a crystal shard! We gotta get it!

Kenta: And make him think we're thieves? Sis, his grandpa, must have given it to him before he died!

Emily: True.

Kenta: Look, he doesn't know what they can do if we ask him, if you just sash in and steal it, he'll get the wrong idea, let me do the talking for him.

Emily: (Sigh) Fine.

They then walk back to Jacob.

Jacob: So, what brings you two back?

Kenta: Did your grandpa ever tell you what the crystal shards can do?

Jacob: Huh? What can they do? I don't think he did.

Kenta: Well, did you know that there ten of them, and right now, we have two, which means we still need to find eight more.

Jacob: Okay, what happens if we collect them all together?

Kenta: Legend has it that if all ten pieces are gathered, a Pheonix will be summoned and will grant anyone wish that we desire. (This shocked and surprised Jacob)

Jacob: Any wish?

Kenta: Yep, only if we gather the ten crystal shards with our crystal radar.

Emily: If you give it to us.

Jacob: Wait, what wish you two desire?

Emily: Should we tell him? (She nodded)

Kenta: We want to use the wish to restore our city back to its former glory.

Jacob: You two are from a city?

Emily: Wait, you don't know about girls or siblings, and yet you know what a city is?!

Jacob: I only know what my grandpa told me. According to my grandpa, a city has a lot of buildings.

Emily: I see.

Jacob: So, what happened to the city?

Kenta: Long story short, a few days ago, a monster appeared and destroyed the city and killed a lot of innocent people. So we want to use the Phoenix to restore our city back to the way it was before the monster arrived.

Jacob: What did the monster look like?

Kenta: We're not sure. We never got a good look at it.

Jacob: Anyway, a wish, huh?

Emily: Yes if you can let us have that crystal shard, then we'll be on our way.

Jacob: Wait!

Emily: (Groan) What is it now?

Jacob: If you want my shard, then let me come with you.

Emily: WHAT?! No way, not a chance.

Jacob: Well, then, I guess you won't get that wish then.

Emily: You little brat, come here!

Emily then makes a dash towards Jacob to snatch the crystal shard from him, but Jacob quickly stepped out of the way, causing her head to hit on the same nearby tree.

Emily: (Rubs her head) Ow, not again!

Kenta: (Sigh) And you say I'm the little sister.

Kenta then walks up to Jacob as he guards the crystal shard.

Jacob: No! Your not getting it!

Kenta: Wait a minute, calm down! Once again, my sister didn't think before she acted. What she should've said was, why do you want to come with us?

Jacob: Because I want to see the Phenoix myself, and I want to know what you're saying is true, and that I'm not getting ripped off.

Kenta: I see.

Jacob: If it is real, can it grant more wishes?

Kenta: That I'm not sure. I was only told that there would only be one.

Jacob: Oh.

Emily: Kenta, can I have a word with you a minute. (Grabs Kenta by the hand and run a few feet away from Jacob) What are you doing?!

Kenta: You have a better idea? Instead of charging in like a mad person to get it from him, think with your brain, he's not really a bad guy. And besides, he's never seen the outside world outside his home while living with his grandpa at some forest. And we're the first girls that he's ever seen. The least we can do is give him a tour around. (Emily was about to say something, but she didn't as her little sister got the point)

Emily: Okay, fine. But he's your responsibility.

Kenta: What do you think he is, a dog?

Emily: Well he got a tail and u-

Kenta: Oh, so what? Am I dog to you?

Emily: Uh, no.

Kenta: I didn't think so. Besides, you're helping too!

Emily: Why me?!

Kenta: A. You ran into him while you didn't pay attention while driving. B. You tried to shoot him and C. You tried to take the crystal shard from him by force.

Emily: (Sigh) Okay, as long we get to know him before trusting him.

Kenta: I think we're doing it now.

Emily: But what do we do with transportation? He did destroy our car.

Kenta: I guess we have to walk.

Emily: Walk?! Are you out of your mind?

Kenta: Well, do you have any better ideas?

Emily: (Sighs) No, alright then.

Kenta: Good. (She then walks to Jacob)

Kenta: Well, Jacob, I've been wondering, do you want a wish.

Jacob: Yes

Kenta: What is it?

Jacob: To wish my grandpa back to life.

Kenta: You miss him, huh?

Jaco: Yeah, he raised me like a father, and he said I have to sleep and hide cuz a full moon would rise at night to show a giant wolf monster who would terrorize everywhere, and that beast killed my grandpa.

Kenta: (Opens her eyes wide) R-Really?

Jacob: Yeah, I didn't see the beast, but only I saw the destruction it made and my dead grandpa on the ground. If you say about these crystal shards are true, and that if we can gather all ten of them, and can summon this Phoenix, then I hope it can grant me my true desire to bring back the one who raised me, to life.

Kenta: Well, I hope we can get two wishes from this. Anyways, are you ready to head out?

Jacob: Not yet, I still need to cook my fish.

Emily: Then shall we come with you, then?

Jacob: Sure.

The girls then followed Jacob to his home, where he began cooking his fish.

Jacob: Hope you like it, it is enough for three of us.

Kenta: Wow, this is really good.

Jacob: Yep.

After they were done eating, they decided to move out.

Kenta: Is everyone ready?

Jacob: Yep.

Emily: Sure.

And so, our three heroes venture off to find the ten crystal shards. Where will they end up? How long will it take them to find them all? Find out, in the next chapter of The Three Warriors Of The Universe!

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

 **Note: In case you are reading this chapter again, I have changed everyone's age, height, and weight, but the changes weren't drastic, just a small change. I've also fixed the grammar errors to make it a little easier to read. Jacob and Kenta are not both twelve years old and Emily is now eight-teen, for obvious reasons.**


	2. Ch 2: R&R & Memories

**Note: Here is the Next Chapter Of The Four Warriors Of The World. Also, just a heads up, there will be nudity in this chapter. If you don't like that, feel free to skip those sections of the chapter. Anyways, on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:  
** **R &R & Memories:**

* * *

Seven hours have passed since our heroes left the mountains to find the ten crystal shards. Our heroes have been walking for the last seven hours, and they are tired and hungry, especially Emily, who wasn't used to walking such long hours.

Emily: How long to the next crystal, I'm tired!

Kenta: (Checking on the radar) According to the radar, it looks like we still have a few more days before we can get the nearest one.

Emily: Can we take a break? We've been walking for what feels like hours.

Kenta: I guess its good for us to start camp.

Emily: Camp? As in, sleeping outside?!

Kenta: Yes, Emily, that is what camping means, sleeping outside.

Emily: No way! Not my style!

Jacob: Then, where?

Emily: Anywhere but here.

Kenta: Hey guys, (Jacob and Emily turn their heads to Kenta) I found a town, it's only an hour away from here.

Emily: A town? Then that must mean they have a motel!

Kenta: More like a hotel.

Emily: What's the difference!

Jacob: What's a hotel and a motel?

Emily: Seriously?! Didn't your grandpa teach you anything?!

Kenta: Emily, calm down. (To Jacob) Basically, a hotel/motel is a place where people can stay to spend the night.

Jacob: (He nodded as he gets it now) Oh.

Emily: Enough talk, we get there NOW! (Starts running to the town)

Emily: Hey, sis, wait up! (Kenta and Jacob run after Emily)

Emily then runs down the nearest town, which is an hour away from them, which Kenta and Jacob run after her. However, after five minutes of running, Emily falls down to her knees due to exhaustion, allowing Jacob and Kenta to get a good look up Emily's skirt to see her butt and the white panties that she's wearing. Kenta smacks her head

Emily: Ow! What was that for?

Kenta: Are you trying to give us a show, sis?

Emily: A show? What do you- (Looks behind her and sees that her butt is exposed for Kenta and Jacob to see) AH! (She quicks gets back up and covers her butt)

Jacob: What is that odd thing around you?

Kenta: What odd thing?

Jacob: That attire around her bottom waist.

Kenta: Its called a skirt.

Jacob: A skirt? What's that?

Kenta: Its what she wearing.

Jacob: Oh, and that is why it covers that white underwear?

Kenta: Well, she wears the underwear to cover her butt, in case her skirt rises over her butt.

Jacob: Why would she wear something that will just show off your butt?

Kenta: It's female clothing, and not for a male.

Jacob: Okay, I get it.

Emily: Okay, that's enough talking about my butt and skirt, let's get to the town!

Kenta: (Kenta grab Emily by the arm) Hold your horses! This time, try not to ditch us like a fast charging bull.

Emily: (Groan) Okay

Kenta: Thanks, let's go. (They then start walking)

* * *

One hour later, they arrive at the town, called Bolldore town. Emily was delighted to finally arrive at the town.

Emily: YES! FINALLY! I THOUGHT WE'D NEVER GET HERE!

Kenta: You sound like we've been walking for days.

Emily: It feels like it!

Kenta: Whatever.

Jacob: Do they have any good food? I'm starving.

Kenta: First, let's find a hotel, then we can find something to eat, assuming if the stores are still open though.

Jacob: Okay! Sounds great!

They then started asking around for the nearest hotel. Soon, somebody pointed them in the right direction, and they finally went to the hotel. When they entered their room, Emily smelled something stinky and so did Kenta. They then turn to Jacob.

Jacob: What?

Kenta: Jacob, when was the last time you had a bath?

Jacob: (Confused) Um, what's a bath?

Emily & Kenta: (Shocked) ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Jacob: What the big deal? Is a bath is a type of food or other female clothing?

Kenta: One moment, please.

Kenta then took Emily to the bedroom to discuss Jacob not having a bath.

Emily: Kenta, please tell me you heard him say that and that I'm not going crazy for walking seven hours straight.

Kenta: No, you heard him right, he doesn't know what a bath is.

Emily: What are we going to do?

Kenta: Obviously, one of us has to teach him so that he knows how to do it for himself.

Emily: You do it.

Kenta: Me? You're the one who ran him over the car and try to shot him.

Emily: Okay, okay. We'll both do it since you're the witness and both our responsibility. And not to mention, teach this boy more things, cuz who knows what his grandpa didn't teach him.

Kenta: Yeah, I know what you mean. So how are we going to handle this?

Emily: I don't know. I've never washed a boy before.

Kenta: It can't be all that different when you washed me.

Emily: That's different, you're a girl, he's a boy.

Kenta: And he's the exact age of me.

Emily: Alright, but your helping.

Kenta: I know, I know. (Goes into her backpack) Now, I believe I had another pair of shorts somewhere. (Finds her shorts) Ah, here it is. (She pulls out the pair of shorts) He can wear this while we give him a bath.

Emily: (Pulls out a book from her backpack) This dictionary should help him if he knows how to read.

Kenta: We'll teach him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Jacob is checking the place out. This was all new to Jacob, as he has never seen so much furniture in one place before.

Jacob: Wow, these things are interesting.

Soon, Emily and Kenta come out of their rooms.

Kenta: Jacob?

Jacob: Yes?

Kenta: Can you come with us, please?

Jacob: Okay.

Emily and Kenta took Jacob to the bathroom, they had had to take off his clothes and put on the pair of shorts that Kenta lent to him. Then they began to show Jacob how to have a bath. Thankfully, it turns out Jacob is a fast learner and started to do the washing on himself alone, once he saw the girls demonstrating on themselves. The girls were relieved when they realized that they didn't even have to touch him. They then left the bathroom to let Jacob do his thing.

Emily: Wow, thank God that he's a fast learner.

Kenta: Yeah, let's hope he knows other stuff otherwise misunderstand it.

Emily: Yeah.

Kenta: So I guess we should order some food now. (They hear Jacob's stomach growl, it was so loud it sounded like a T-Rex) Holy crap, did you hear that?

Emily: Yeah, what was that?!

Jacob: (Gets out of the tub and uses the towel to dry himself) My stomach.

Then Kenta's stomach started to growl.

Emily: Well, I guess we need to bring extra.

Emily then went to the phone and ordered room service and ordered some food to come to their room. When the food arrived, Kenta and Jacob started shoving down the food like there was no tomorrow.

Emily: Geese, you two, slow down. I'm hungry too, but you don't see me making a pig of myself. (But they didn't hear her as they kept chowing down as Emily sigh and eat) (Thinking) Why me?

After half an hour of eating, they reach their limit.

Jacob: Man, that was some good grub.

Kenta: Sure was

Emily: I swear Kenta, one thing, and now I have to deal with you two.

Kenta: Geeze, what's gotten you on a sour mood?

Emily: I just hope it doesn't show the bill, I'm taking a shower. (She tosses her the dictionary) Here, teach him.

Kenta: Okay.

Jacob: Teach me what?

Kenta Well, since you don't know yourself around here and other places, this book will help, you read it as it shows words and stuff.

Jacob: Alright, can you help me?

Kenta: (Smile) Sure.

* * *

 **Sexual Content:**

Meanwhile, Emily is seen in the bathroom getting undressed. First, she takes off her shirt, revealing to be wearing a white bra underneath. Then she takes off her bra, revealing her 36C size breasts. Then she pulls down her panties, revealing her bubble-shaped butt and her semi-shaved pussy. Before she and Kenta left their home in search for the crystal shards, Emily did shave both her legs before they left but forgot to shave her pussy, which was three days ago. Before Emily and Kenta left, Emily did have a bit of pubic hair but forgot to shave it off while she was shaving her legs. During the last three days of not shaving, she now has a small bush of pubic hair. She then bends over to take off her shoes and socks, allowing us the readers to get a clear view of her butt and pussy. She then takes off her skirt, now making her fully naked. After getting undressed, she bends over to open her bag, allowing us the readers to get another clear view of her butt and pussy to find her razor and shaving cream. While Emily was finding her razor and shaving cream, her butt opened up a bit, exposing her anus.

Emily grabbed the nearby stool and bucket, poured it with warm water and poured it all over her body, making sure to have most of the water on her legs. She then sits on the stool with her legs wide open to allow us the readers to get a clear view of her pink pussy. After Emily sat down and began to rub her legs and looked down and saw that she now had a small bush of pubic hair, and noticed that her legs were a bit prickly. She took her razor and shaving cream and began shaving her legs. After a few minutes, Emily finished shaving her legs, which were now soft and smooth once again.

Emily: (Feeling her now shaves legs) Ah, soft and smooth, (Feels her thighs) Just the way I like it.

Although Emily did shave her legs, she did not shave her pussy. She then looks at it and sees that her pussy is yet to be shaved.

Emily: I think I'll shave it another time. (She dips in the warm bath water with bubbles, and she takes a deep sigh and relaxes) Man, what a day.

Emily now thought that Jacob was like her sister, since he too has a wolf tail like her little sister, and wondered where they came from and who their real parents were. She even remembers Jacob saying a wolf monster killed his grandpa. That gave her the chills while starting thinking about it. It questioned her if it's that was their parents that they're searching or something, she wasn't pretty sure and wonder how Jacob didn't hear it from his sleep of the giant wolf's rampage and stuff, maybe a deep sleeper or what. She then began to remember how Kenta came into her life.

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

* * *

 **Flash Back Eleven Years Ago:**

Outside of Hellen Grift City, there is a five-year-old girl with short brown hair picking flowers, soon a man with short blue hair and a mustache walks towards the little girl. This man is known as Doctor Ovilan, the richest man in the world, and the man that found Yiuen Corp, an alliance Affiliate Marketing.

Dr. Ovilan: Emily, honey, it's time to head home.

Emily: (Gets back on her feet and walks towards her father) Okay daddy.

Just then, doctor Ovilan sees what he believes a flaming rock heading towards his daughter.

Dr. Ovilan: Emily, WATCH OUT!

Doctor Ovilan quickly runs to Emily, picks her up, and runs as fast as his legs could carry him. Although he managed to get himself and his daughter to a safe distance, the Flaming Rock caused a huge explosion, making doctor Ovilan fly back a little while still carrying his daughter. When Doctor Ovilan regains his composure, he saw that the Flaming rock caused a huge hole in the ground.

Emily: Daddy, what was that?

Dr. Ovilan: I think we got a taste of a meteor shower honey.

Emily and doctor Ovilan walk towards the space pod, and as they do that, the Pod opens up, revealing a baby girl wearing nothing but a blanket inside.

Emily: Daddy look, it's a baby.

Dr. Ovilan: Indeed, it is honey.

The Ovilan family adopted Kenta, everyone struggled to take care of Kenta due to her violent nature. Baby Kenta was always causing problems for both Emily and her parents, and they constantly had to keep an eye on her. The five-year-old Emily found Kenta walking on a beam, about thirty feet above the ground.

Emily: Kenta, Ovilan! Get down here this instant!

Emily was very mature for her age.

Kenta: Huh?

Just then, Kenta suddenly slipped and fell to the floor, where she landed on her head.

Emily: KENTA!

Emily ran to Kenta, surprisingly, Kenta was still alive, but she was knocked out cold.

Emily: Mom, dad! Kenta is hurt!

Emily's mom: Oh, dear!

As Burma's mom and dad rush in as he picks Kenta up.

Mrs. Ovilan: Emily, what happened to Kenta?

Mr. Ovilan: We need to take her to the medical room ASAP. (He runs to the medical room while carrying Kenta)

They go to the medical room with Kenta having bandages wrapped around her head.

Emily: Is she going to be okay Daddy?

Dr. Ovilan: She's unconscious, but she'll be alright for an hour.

Little did the Ovilan family know, was that when Kenta fell on her head, her mission to destroy Earth with her comrade would be erased, and forgotten. When she wakes up, she won't have a clue who she is.

Then a few hours later, she starts waking up.

Emily: Hey, she's waking up.

She got up and look at her parents and sister.

Dr. Ovilan: Ah, its good to see she's okay.

* * *

 **Sexual Content:**

 **Present Day:**

Back in the present, Emily finished remembering how Kenta became a member of her family.

Emily: I wonder if Jacob bumped his head too. Maybe I'll figure it out sooner or later.

At this point, the bubbles in her bath were gone, allowing us the readers to get a clear view of her naked body. She then opens her legs, revealing her hairy pussy and stretches her legs. She then relaxes her legs but keeps her legs open. She then looks down and sees the bubbles were gone, allowing her to see her naked body, even her bush. She then notices that the water wasn't even covering her breasts and that her nipples were hard.

Emily: Why are my nipples hard for? (She didn't understand behind the reasons, and she was hot inside)

Emily then used her feet to pull the plug to drain the water. However, she did not get out. She was the water drain until there was nothing left but her. She kept her legs wide open to look at her shaved legs and hairy pussy. Although she did shave her legs, she did not shave off her small bush. Emily looks down of wondering if she should shave her small bush or not, but she decided against it. She then gets out of the tub.

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenta is seen teaching Jacob every word and what it means, and he was getting the hang of it. Emily then gets out of the tub and starts drying herself. She then wraps her body with the towel and walks out. However, little did Emily know was that the towel she was wearing was a little too small for her, as it barely covered her nipples, and only covered the upper half of her butt, the lower half was exposed.

Emily: Hey, Kenta, how's the learning coming along?

Kenta: Very well. Jacob is a fast learner. (She then sees Emily's exposed cleavage and gets jealous of the size of Emily's breasts)

Emily: What?

Kenta: Nothing.

Emily: Anyways, I'm going to get my nightgown on.

Kenta: Okay, I'll teach him other stuff if he gonna fit in around here.

Emily: Alright.

Emily then goes to her room to put on her nightgown. Her nightgown was pink with red hearts all over it. This was Emily's favorite nightgown since she's had it since she was eight years old. However, over the years, she has outgrown it. When she was eight, it used to cover her whole body, but now it can't even cover her thighs. The nightgown only goes down slightly below her hips, barely covering her butt and crotch and exposing her soft, smooth thighs. If she were to bend over or raise her arms, her butt and pussy would be exposed. In fact, if she does raise her arms up, her nightgown would rise above her bellybutton, exposing her belly, butt, and pussy for everyone to see. She then puts on a pair of white panties.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Ch 3: Car Robbery

**Note: Here is the Next Chapter Of The Four Warriors Of The World. Also, just a heads up, there will be minor nudity in this chapter. If you don't like that, feel free to skip those sections of the chapter. Anyways, on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:  
Car Robbery:**

* * *

The next morning, we see our heroes in their rooms sleeping. Jacob ended up sleeping with Kenta since there were only two beds available. Emily wanted Jacob to sleep on the floor, but Kenta wouldn't allow it and allowed Jacob to sleep with her, much to Emily's dismay. Jacob is then seen starting to wake up.

Jacob: (Yawning and stretching ) That was a good nap.

Jacob then turns his head and sees Emily sleeping on the bed beside him and Kenta. Emily's legs were wide open, and her nightgown was over her bellybutton, allowing Jacob to see Emily belly and crotch, which was covered by her panties.

Jacob: Huh? (He then crawls up Emily's bed and looks at Emily's crotch, he tilts his head, confused, he then remembers what he read and patted her crotch) Oh, so she really is a girl.

Kenta: (Wakes up and rubs her eyes) Jacob, what are you doing?

Jacob: Seeing if your sister is is a girl, seem she is.

Kenta: What do you- (Sees Emily's legs wide open) Oh geez, Jacob, get down before she wakes up.

Jacob: Okay. (He then jumps down)

Kenta: Okay, let's make some breakfast.

Jacob: Oh, boy, breakfast!

The two then go to the kitchen.

Kenta: So, Jacob, what do you usually have for breakfast?

Jacob: Well some fish, sometimes eggs and some meat from animals.

Kenta: Only one of those, or all of those?

Jacob: Guess I think both.

Kenta: Oh, boy!

Jacob: Yep.

Kenta: So what do you have in mind for breakfast?

Jacob: Surprise me.

Kenta: Okay.

Kenta then began to work on breakfast. She ended up making cooked ham, some toast, eggs, and hashbrowns.

Jacob: (Drool) Wow, it smells so good!

Kenta: (Gives a dish of food to Jacob) Eat up!

Jacob and Kenta begin to eat breakfast, and soon, Emily woke up.

Kenta: Morning, sis.

Emily: (Yawns) Morning. (Yawns) I smell something good.

Kenta: Oh, its breakfast

Emily: Nice.

After they eat breakfast, everyone got dressed and head out. But, before the group went to find the next Crystal Shard, our heroes were doing some car shopping.

Jacob: Why are we here?

Emily: Because I want a car. I refuse to walk all over the place. I'll be an old woman by the time we get all ten pieces.

Jacob: Oh, okay.

Kenta: Make sure its a four-seater.

Emily: I will.

Just then, a car dealer walked towards our heroes.

Car Dealer: Hello young lady, how can I help you.

Emily: Yes, we like to have a car with a four-seater.

Car Dealer: I see, is there a specific car that you have in mind?

Emily: Well, I did spot an interesting car

Car Dealer: Oh, that's great, show me.

They then walk to a 55 Chevy.

Emily: That one.

Car dealer: Oh, a 55 Chevy, huh? Okay then

Emily: How much does it cost? (Before the car dealer could answer that, there was a sudden explosion) The hell?

A group of thugs on motorcycles then started shooting all over the place.

Thug Leader: BILLY! Where is my money!

Car Dealer: Tom, I already paid you back! I owe you nothing!

Thug Leader: Maybe you didn't hear me, right! Perhaps we should jog your memory! Boys, get him!

The thugs then run after the car dealer. Until one of them got punched in the gut, send flying out of place.

Thug Leader: Who did that?!

Jacob: I did!

They turn to see Jacob in his fighting stance, Emily was surprised he did that but fast

Thug Leader: You're dead, kid! Everyone, kill the brat!

Everyone then charges towards Jacob. But Jacob gave them a major beating. Now pissed, the thug leader pulled out a gun and fired it at Jacob, but it didn't effect on the kid which shocked him. Jacob then kicked the thug leader in the nuts, making him gawk in pain, and he falls down to his knees, holding his balls. Just then, one of the thus sneaked behind Emily, grabbed her with one hand and pointed a gun to her head with the other.

Thug: Don't anyone move, or else this girl gets it.

The thug then pulled Emily's shirt up, ripped her bra off to make her breasts bounce, and began to feel Emily's breasts. Emily tries to kick the thug in the balls, but he ends up catching her kick using his thighs)

Thug: Nice try girl, but that won't work on me.

The thug begins feeling Emily's breasts some more and plays with her nipples to make them hard. Just then, Kenta kicks the thug's balls so hard that it makes him scream like a girl, he then lets go of Emily, and the thug then passed out.

Kenta: How about now?

Emily: (Hugs Kenta) Oh Kenta thank you, I feared that bastard was going to rape me!

Thugs:: Let's get out of here!

They carry their leader and hop on their bikes as they drove off.

Car Dealer: Oh, thank goodness. Thank you so much for driving those punks off! (Emily pulls her shirt down while putting her bra back on under it)

Jacob: Its nothing, sir.

Car dealer: You know what? You can have the car, consider it free cuz those jerks keep ruining my business.

Kenta: Why do they keep ruining your business?

Car Dealer: Cuz all they want is some money and expecting me to repair their bike and along with gas money.

Emily: I see, so the car we pick is ours?

Car Dealer: Yep, here's the key. (Give her the key)

Emily: Thank you, sir!

Car Dealer: Come here anytime, it's on me.

Our heroes then enter their new car and drive off.

Emily: Oh, man, it feels good to drive again. I feared we were going to walk all the way to the shards.

Kenta: Well, walking can do some good for you.

Emily: But it will also ruin my skin.

Jacob: It helps the blood pumping

Emily: well I'm not like you two so let's go find those other shards

Kenta and Jacob: Right!

Jacob: So where is the nearest one?

Kenta: According to the radar, it appears to be across from the ocean.

Jacob: Across the ocean?

Kenta: Yeah, though I have no idea HOW we'll be able to get there.

Jacob: Maybe swimming?

Emily: Are you kidding?! We can't swim that far!

Kenta: Then what are we going to do?

Emily: I'll think of something. Until then, just relax and enjoy the ride.

Jacob and Kenta: Okay.

And so, our heroes drove off in search of the next crystal shard, but what dangers await them? Find out, in the next chapter of the Three Warriors Of The Universe.

 **To Be Continued!**


	4. Ch 4: Meeting New Friends

**Note: I was meant to lunch this chapter yesterday, but I was super busy yesterday that I didn't have the chance to launch this chapter. Thankfully, I have the chance now. Also, Someone you may know well from another story will be co-starring this story. Well, sort of. He's not exactly the same person but kinda is... It's difficult to explain. It may be best to just the chapter to find out more about this character.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:  
** **Meeting New Friends:**

* * *

On the dusty road, our heroes are making their way to the next crystal shard. The roads were very bumpy, as Jacob and Kenta were constantly hopping off of their seats each time the car ran into a bump.

Emily: God, what is with the bumpy roads?

Jacob: I know, right?

Kenta: Are you sure this be the right place where we can find it, sis?

Emily: That's what the radar says, I'm just following what the radar is telling me.

Just then, Kenta sees someone lying on the road.

Kenta: SIS, WATCH OUT!

Emily: (Sees the bump) OH SHIT!

This makes Emily almost to hit someone, she makes a sharp as they felt the car a big bump.

Emily: Woah! What the hell did I hit?

Kenta: (Looks at the tree standing before them) That would be a tree.

Jacob: Do I smell something burning?

What Jacob was smelling was smoke coming from the car's engine, soon turning into fire.

Jacob: Oh, crap! The car's on fire!

Everyone gets out of the car, but Emily got an emergency fire extinguisher from the trunk and spray it to put the fire out.

Emily: Phew, that was close.

Emily: Seriously, sis, what's with you and cars?

Emily: I like to see how you drive if you're older!

Kenta: Please, I can drive perfectly.

Emily: As if I need advice from someone who can't read the hard words.

Kenta: Hey! I'm working on it!

Jacob: Girls, you need to look, there's a person, and he has a tail like Kenta and me.

Kenta & Emily: Huh?

Jacob: Look.

Kenta and Emily see a boy unconscious on the road. The boy seems to be slighter older than Jacob. He has a red scar on his right eye, black spiky along with wild hair beneath his shoulders, he's wearing a hoodie jacket that is white and has black lines, along with black shorts and shoes. The boy also has a wolf tail except it is white as snow, and they see him uninjured. Kenta walks towards him and checks his pulse, he was still alive.

Kenta: He still has a pulse.

Emily: What is that supposed to mean?

Kenta: (Gave Emily the "Really" Look) It means he's alive.

Emily: Huh?! But he was hit!

Kenta: He was already down long before we hit him. (Looks at the man) If I had to guess, he lost consciousness by either hydration or by hunger.

Just then, they heard his stomach growl so loudly that Jacob and Kenta heard it.

Jacob: I say both.

Man: Food... drink... must... eat...

Kenta: Sis, give me my backpack.

Emily: Why?

Kenta: So that I can give this boy something to eat! Duh!

Emily: Fine.

She gave her the backpack and took out a juice bottle, chicken wrapped sandwich, pudding, a cupcake, a bag of chips, and two hamburgers. Kenta then helped the boy eat the food.

Kenta: Here, they're all yours.

The boy opens his eyes slightly, revealing to have blue wolf eyes. He then takes a bite and swallowed, this makes his eyes go wide.

Boy: FOOD TIME!

He then begins to chow down the food. After he eats all the food down, the boy becomes satisfied and gets up on his feet.

Boy: (Turn to Emily) Thanks! You're a lifesaver! Oh, by the way, my name is Zack.

Kenta: My name is Kenta, and this is Jacob and my sister Emily.

Jacob: Hello.

Zack: Nice to meet you all.

He then came close to Emily and look around her and back.

Zack: Oh, she has no tail, did she cut it off by accident?

Emily: What the hell are you talking about? I was never born with a tail!

Zack: If you don't have a tail, then why your sister has one? You both related are you?

Emily: No, we're not.

Kenta: I'm actually adopted.

Zack: (Tilt this head) What is, adopt?

Jacob: Now that I think about it, what is adopted?

Emily: Oh great, another dumbass boy!

Zack: Hey! I'm right here! (Growls in anger)

This makes Emily back away with her hands up in defense in fear.

Emily: My bad I meant, c-curious! Yes! Another curious boy!

Zack: Thank you.

Kenta: Seriously, sis, why do you have to be so damn rude?!

Jacob: So why were you on the ground, Zack?

Zack: Oh yeah! I was hunting for food, but I passed out in starvation. My friend Katie said she go to buy some food if I wait, but it was too long, so I try to catch food for myself.

?: Zack! There you are!

Everyone turns and sees a girl who was Emily's age. The girl had long black hair that went down to her shoulders, she too had green wolf eyes. She was 5'6 feet tall and weighed 135 pounds. Her breasts size was an impressive 34 D. She was wearing a black tank top that was a little too small for her since it did show off half of her cleavage and didn't even cover her belly, which only came down to over her bellybutton. She was also wearing a matching pair of black short-shorts that showed off the shape of her bubble shaped butt, and only had her below her hips, and has a wolf tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. Her wolf tail was located just above her butt, so she had no choice but to have her shorts just below her tail, where a hint of her butt crack was exposed. If she were to bend down though, half of her butt crack would be exposed for everyone to see, but she didn't mind.

Jacob didn't know why, but when he saw this girl, his heart began to beat in a face rate, and a certain thing was getting tight between his legs.

Zack: (Turns to her) Oh, hey Katie! (She flick his forehead) Ow! That hurt!

Katie: I told you to wait, and when I got the order, and you just run off, I was looking everywhere for you.

Zack: (Chuckles sheepishly) Sorry Katie, I was so hungry, I almost starved to death on the ground.

Katie: (Sighs and smile) What am I going to do with you? Anyway here you go (show him a bag of chicken fries and cookies)

Zack: Yes! (He digs into the food)

Katie: (Turn Emily and Jacob) Seems you found my hungry little friend here, thanks for saving his lost life.

Emily: (Giggle from her joke) Its nothing, I'm Emily and this here my sister Kenta and our friend Jacob.

Katie: Hello, (Sees that Kanta and Jacob all have wolf tails) Wow, you two have tails?!

Kenta: Yep and you too?

Katie: Sure, do.

Zack: Jacob, what is that thing pointing out between your legs?

Jacob: Huh? (Looks down and sees that he's hard as a rock) Ah! (Quickly covers himself up) Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom. (He quickly runs off)

Zack: That's odd.

Emily: What's odd? Does he need to use the bathroom?

Zack: No, his dick got hard and showed a dent in his pants (This makes Emily and Kenta blush)

Kenta: M-Maybe, he did need to use the bathroom. I have read a book that sometimes when men need to use the bathroom room, they get hard.

Emily: But Jacob isn't a man, he's a boy.

Kenta: He still has a dick, does he not?

Emily: (Confused) He does?

Kenta: (Shocked to hear that from her sister) ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Zack: (Turn Kenta) I think your sister is the dumbass one (Points at Emily)

Emily: Hey! I am not!

Kenta: Then, why would you think that Jacob wouldn't have a dick?!

Emily: I always that men didn't get dicks until they reach a certain age.

Katie: And what age would you think that would be?

Emily: I don't know, twenty?

Zack, Kenta & Katie: (Shocked) ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Emily: What?

Zack: I don't know what you got it from, but your way above stupid from Kenta and me, hell, your little sister is the smart one and kind of like the oldest one. I mean you're the oldest and your now finding ridiculous logic about males, I guess this is your first time seeing a boy in mine and Jacob's age to have dicks.

Emily tries to say something but got nothing as Katie and Kenta laugh so hard due to Zack's burn, she was unable to speak.

Katie: I've met a lot of dumb girls in my life, but YOU (Points at Emily) are the dumbest of them all.

Kenta: Wow! I feel sorry for you.

Jacob: (Came back after using the "Bathroom") What's so funny?

Katie: Emily thought you and Zack didn't have dicks, even if it gets hard, cuz both you and Zack are kids and not twenty.

Jacob: Huh, that does sound dumb coming from Emily. (Everyone starts laughing)

Emily: OKAY! THAT'S IT! I AM NOT GOING TO STAND BY AND BE MADE FUN OF! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?!

Jacob: What? I'm just saying I agree with it since I know of it and you become hypocritical, which I'm learning what that word means.

Emily felt like a loser and stumbles and fall down anime style, and crumbles, and she starts sulking to the tree.

Katie: Anyway, what you three heading off too?

Kenta: We're making our way to the ocean.

Zack: The ocean? What for?

Kenta: (Takes out one of the crystal shards from her backpack and shows it to Zack) Have you ever seen one of these?

Zack: I think so, is that the crystal shards?!

Katie: So the legend story is true after all, from the look of it, you're searching all the pieces?

Kenta: Yes, we are.

Zack: Now that I think about it, I think I saw one at grandpa's place.

Katie: What?! If you knew this, then why didn't you tell me?!

Zack: You didn't ask, and we have no idea how to find the other ones.

Kenta: My sister and I got a radar to track them.

Jacob: You two locating them too?

Katie: Yep.

Kenta: How many did you find?

Zack: So far, none.

Jacob: I see.

Kenta: Are you three looking for them and wanting a wish?

Zack: Yep.

Jacob: What kind of wish?

Katie: A wish to have my own house.

Kenta: How about you join us?

Emily: Now hold on, what makes you think that we're going to let them join us?!

Kenta: Well, they're not trouble and besides our car is broken, and I don't see you have another choice. Also, Zack knows where the other crystal shards are!

Emily: Um, correction, he only knows ONE of them!

Kenta: Well, it's a good start. One is better than none.

Emily was about to say something, but she slumps in defeat.

Emily: (Sigh) Alright then, they can come.

Zack: Sweet! At my grandpa place, we go!

Jacob: Who is your grandpa, anyway?

Zack: A lot of people call him Master Stevent.

Jacob: Master Stevent?! I've heard of him! My grandpa told me that he was once trained by him. He also mentioned that he's a mighty man!

Katie: And not to mention the old man is a perv, and sometimes and he trains Zack and me.

Jacob: Cool! We gotta go there and meet him!

Zack: Okay, then, next stop, my grandpa's place.

Jacob: You think he can train me?

Zack: Sure! It depends if you can keep up and endure his training

Jacob: No problem!

Emily: There is just one problem!

Kenta: What's that?

Emily: WE HAVE NO CAR!

Katie: Honestly, yelling is not gonna do, let me see, I'm a mechanic.

Emily: But where are your tools?

Kenta: That's a good question.

Katie: Easy, I have some energy tools I can make to help.

Emily: The what?

Zack: Why don't you just show her.

Then Emily makes energy tools then open it up and use her energy tools to fix the broken car, this makes Emily shocked, but Kenta and Jacob are in awe.

Kenta & Jacob: Wow!

Zack: Yep, new skills using ki.

Kenta: Ki? Hey, I know that one.

Jacob: Me too!

Emily: W-What's ki?

Jacob: Hmm, how can I explain it?

Kenta: I can.

Jacob: Okay.

Emily: Basically, ki is the life force energy that lives inside of people. It can be used for many things, you make weapons out of it, energy blasts, or in Katie's case, make tools out of them. However, only a selected few can use ki. You also have to be at a certain level to even use Ki.

Jacob: Sadly, I'm not strong enough to use ki yet.

Kenta: Neither have I.

Zack: Don't worry, me, Katie and master Stevent can help and train you two's ki in no time.

Kenta & Jacob: Sweet!

Emily: Okay, we're already wasting enough time. Are we going to go see this old man, or what?!

Kenta: In a big fat hurry, sis?

Emily: Yes, yes, I am!

Zack: Jeez, for someone who is the older sister, you don't learn much patients.

Emily: Yes, I do!

Zack: Not right now, you're in a hurry.

Emily: W-Whatever! Either get in the car or else I'll leave you all behind.

Zack: Wow, guess I'll tell Katie to never fix your car whenever it brakes.

Emily: HUH?! WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!

Zack: Gotcha! (He chuckles as he hops in as Emily growls)

Emily: Why do I always get owned by a kid!?

Katie: Come on, let's go.

Emily: Okay, hold your horses!

And so, our heroes made some new friends, and are headed their way to master Stevent's place. But how will they cross the ocean? And will this master Stevent man be willing to help our heroes? Find out, in the next chapter of The Four Fighters Of The World!

 **To Be Continued!**


	5. Ch 5: Meeting The Master

**Previously on The Four Warriors of the world, Emily, Kanta, and Jacob were on their way to the next Crystal Shard. However, they ended up bumping into Zack along the way, who happened to be slightly older than Kenta and Jacob. After finding out that Zack was hungry, the three shared him some of their food. Soon, his friend Katie came by and gave that some more food. After a few minutes of exchanging some words, the group found out that they're all after the Crystal Shards and want their own wish. After Zack saw what the Crystal Shards look like, he lets everyone know that he remembers his grandpa walking around with one around his neck. And so that is where our Heroes are heading over to next, going to Zach's Grandpa's place who also happens to be Zack and Katie's master.**

 **And now the continuation of the Four Warriors Of The World.**

* * *

 **Chapter _Five:_**  
 **Meeting The Master:**

* * *

Our heroes are seen driving to the beach, where Emily's car is barely able to fit all of the kids inside, (Her words) the car was very cramped.

Jacob: Are we there yet?

Emily: No.

Jacob: You sure?

Emily: Yes!

Zack is seen snoring a bit in his sleep, with a snot bubble coming out of his nose and muttering about meat. Katie is seen disgusted at Zack's sleeping habit.

Jacob: I wonder what kind of meat it would be? I wish I can eat one now.

Kenta: I could have a hamburger right about now.

Zack woke up when the snot bubble burst.

Zack: Huh, what? Oh its nothing, are we there yet?

Emily: No.

Just then, a giant man stepped into the road. Making Emily stop the car in front of him. The man himself was ten feet tall and weighed 550 pounds, ripped.

Emily: Hey, what's the meaning of this?!

Man: Get out of the car, NOW!

Zack and Jacob: Huh?

Everyone gets out of the car.

Emily: Hey, you, what's the meaning of this?

Man: Give me all of your valuables, and I might just let you live.

Jacob: Why?

Zack: What valuable things?

Man: Like money!

Jacob and Zack look at each other and back to the man.

Jacob: And why do you want this money?

Zack: Yeah, why you need ours?

Man: I don't need answers from you brats! (He throws his punch, but Zack and Jacob caught it) What?!

Then Jacob jumps up and punches his face, and Zack punches his gut as sends the man sky flying and crashed down unconscious with swirling eyes.

Jacob: That's not nice trying to steal

Zack: Yeah, and if you want money, get a job.

Zack and Jacob high five each other. Kenta and Katie giggle after seeing Jacob and Zack deal with the man, and Emily is shocked at what she just witness.

Emily: What was that?

Jacob: A mean man who tried to rob us.

Emily: That's not what I meant.

Zack: Then, what was it?

Emily: Never mind. Get back in the car. (Looks at Kenta and Katie) And you two girls, stop drooling over the boys.

Kenta: What are you talking about, we're not drooling.

Katie: She just found it funny how they dealt with that guy.

Emily: Whatever, get back in the car.

Zack and Jacob: Okay

Kenta: (Shakes her head at Emily) Geez, what caught your panties in a twist?

Zack: What?

Kenta: Nevermind.

Emily drove her car, and soon, the gang begins to arrive at the beach.

Katie: Alright, we made it to the beach.

Emily: About damn time, I was getting sick and tired of you kids asking me if we're there yet.

The car then stops, and everyone gets out.

Jacob: Wow, so this is what a beach looks like.

Katie: Yep, cool, huh?

Emily: So, how are we getting to your grandpa's island?

Zack: Oh, I know how! (Shouts) Hey, Skylus!

Emily: Skylus? Who's that?

Katie: a big fluffy cloud that carries people to fly around.

Just then, an orange flying cloud came down toward the group.

Zack: Hey buddy, how you doing?

Emily: Okay, now I've seen everything.

Zack: okay, hop on him, and we'll go there.

Katie, Kenta, and Jacob all hop on the cloud, but when Emily tried to hop on the cloud, she went right through the cloud and fell flat on her face.

Emily: Ow! What the hell is wrong with this cloud?!

Zack: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, only people with a good heart can ride on Skylus. And seeing that you're not able to ride on it, I'm guessing that you don't have a good heart.

Emily: Now, you tell me?! (Gets up and rubs her face) I have a good heart! (Turns to Kenta) Kenta back me up!

Kenta: Sorry sis, I got nothing.

Emily: What?! Then how the hell can I get there then?!

Katie: One of us will have to carry her while we travel there.

Emily: Carry me?! No way! Not an option!

Kenta: Its either that sis or we leave you here and wait for our return.

Emily: (Sigh) Fine.

Katie: I'll do it.

Katie helps Emily on the cloud and holds on to her to keep her from falling off. Emily notices how Katie's breasts are bigger than her's, which made her jealous. She saw the amount of cleavage that Katie was showing off, which her tank top was just covering her nipples.

Emily: (Thinking) How is that possible?

Skylus then took off, and soon flew toward a small desert island with a house on it.

Zack: Well, we're here.

Emily: This, is it?!

Katie: Well, duh, where he lives.

Zack: Hey. Grandpa, are you home?

The door to the house opens and shows an old bald man with a white beard and mustache, he was wearing a blue and black sunglasses, bald, Hawaiian t-shirt and tan pants, sandals, and was carrying a wooden staff.

?: Zack, that you? I was beginning to wonder when you would be back.

Zack: sorry to worry you, gramps.

Katie: The kid once again wandering around to get some food without waiting for Master Stevens.

Master Stevens: I see, I see. (Turn to Jacob, Emily, and Kenta) Who're your three new friends there?

Zack: Their names are Jacob, Kenta, and Emily. They helped me when I was starving.

Jacob: It's nice to meet you

Kenta: Same here

Emily: Yeah.

Master Stevens: Wait, your name is Jacob? Hey, I know you. You're the baby that my old friend Marcus told me about.

Jacob: Woah! You know my grandpa?!

Master Stevens: Yes, and I must say, you've grown up a lot. I'm sorry what happened to him, and I'm also more surprised that you, along with Kenta, have the same tails as Zack and Katie.

Kenta: Yeah, it like a big family reunion that we didn't know we had.

Zack: Uh-huh.

Jacob: Zack and Katie told us you train them, correct?

Master Stevens: Yes, I do, and they're really bright students. (Grins at Katie) Esepellay with Katie.

Katie: Don't get any ideas again, perv.

Emily: He's a perv?!

Master Stevens: No, I'm not. Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about.

Katie rolls her eyes, then put her hand to Stevens's pocket and pull out a pair of panties.

Katie: Explain this then.

Master Stevens: (Chuckles nervously) Oh, I have no idea how that got in my pocket.

Katie: BULLSHIT!

She slaps his face as he chuckles with a perv smile.

Master Stevens: Anyway, what do your three friends want, Zack?

Zack: They're looking for something that you have.

Emily: We're looking for this. ( show a crystal shard)

Master Stevens: Oh, so there is more than one of them.

Kenta: Yeah, and Zack told us you have one correct?

Master Stevens: Of course, but what purpose you wanna do if you collected them?

Emily: Why should we tell you?!

Kenta: Sis show some respect.

Zack: Sorry about Emily grandpa, she not too bright sometimes.

Emily: Hey!

Kenta: Anyways, is kind of a wish my sister and me along with Jacob.

Master Stevens: hmm, Katie wants a wish too, so what is you two's wishes are?

Kenta: To bring our wish back to its former glory.

Jacob: And my grandpa back to life.

Master Stevens: I see.

Zack: Now, we have three crystal.

Emily: Only leave seven left.

Zack: So Gramps, can we have your crystal shard?

Stevens: Of course

Jacob: Can you also train me? Zack told me you train well with students to get strong.

Emily: Hey, wait! We came here for the crystal shard, not training

Master Stevens: Hmm, have you complete your training with Marcus before he died?

Jacob: Yes, sir. Even I wanted to feel like train more, but ever since he died, it wasn't the same.

Master Stevens: I see. Tell you what boy, after you are done with this whole adventure thing, you can come back here, and I'll train you.

Jacob: Awesome! Can Zack and Katie help? They can train with me, and I wanna see how strong they are even in training.

Kenta: I like to go as well.

Master Stevens: Of course, but I'll let you know it's not gonna be easy.

Jacob: Great.

Kenta: We'll be back, so Zack can Skylus take us far?

Zack: I think so

Jacob: Where do we have to go now?

Emily: Well, we got three crystal shards, it is time to go looks for some more.

Zack: Hey, Skylus! We need a lift!

Skylus then came down to the group.

Kenta: (Holds the crystal radar and press the button as it beep) Okay we should head North, that where the nearest one is.

Katie: Alright then, hang on Emily.

Emily: You better not drop me. I like living.

Katie: I won't, maybe sooner or later, you'll have a heart of gold so Skylus can let you ride on him someday.

Emily: Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!

Skylus says something in a language that only Zack can understand.

Zack: Skylus doesn't seem to think so.

Emily: It can talk?!

Jacob: So, cool!

Kenta: And you can understand what he's saying?

Zack: Yep. For some odd reason, I know what it's saying.

Skylus speaks once again.

Zack: Skylus said it's very nice to meet, you two.

Emily: Um, there's three of us.

Zack: It was only talking about Jacob and Kenta.

Emily: Seriously?! (Sigh) Alright, let's move.

Zack: Let's go Skylus!

Then the group takes off to go north for the quest.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Ch 6: Pork-O-Long

**Note: Before we get started on this chapter, I would like to thank Alvind Rod and Lewamus Prime 2018 for helping me put this chapter together. It ended up being a lot longer than what I wanted it to be, but I think it all turned good at the end.**

 **Anyways, onto the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Previously on The Four Warriors Of The World. After our heroes met Zack and Katie, they had off to master Stevens's Island, where they managed to convince him to hand over his Crystal Shard. Our Heroes now have four crystal shards, only six more to go. After they got the Crystal Shard from Master Stevens, our hero set out to find the missing six. What awaits Our Heroes for the next piece? Find out, in this chapter of the Four Warriors of the World.**

 **And now, the continuation.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**  
 **Pork-O-Long:**

* * *

Our heroes are currently making their way to the next location of the ten Crystal Shards while reading Skylus the cloud. On the way to the location to the next Crystal Shard, Katie is seen holding Emily to keep her from falling off of the cloud, and while she is doing that, she is also feeling Emily's breasts, feeling her breasts outside of her shirt. Emily was wearing a pair of yellow short shorts and a white strapless tank-top with a bra attached to the tank top.

Emily: (Moans) Katie, why are you feeling me up?

Katie: Because you have a big set.

Emily: (Moans) But yours are bigger than mine.

Katie: I know, but yours are so nice and soft too.

Katie then pulls down Emily's top off, making her breasts to pop out. Katie then started to feel Emily's bare exposed breasts.

Katie: Ah, that's better.

Emily: (Moans) Ah! Please, stop.

When Emily felt her bare naked breasts being felt by Katie, her pink nipples began getting hard, which Katie soon noticed.

Katie: Oh my, looks like your nipples are now hard. (She then starts rubbing Emily's nipples, which makes her moan) Lucky me.

Emily: (Moans) No, please. (Moans) Stop.

Jacob: (Trying to look behind him, but Kenta is in the way) Hey you two, what's going on back there?

Kenta: Nothing you need to see.

Zack: But what's with those's noises.

Kenta: Nothing you need to know. (Whispers to Katie) Katie, can you please stop feeling my sister up?

Katie: Why? Are you jealous?

Kenta: (Blushes) N-No. (She lied)

Kenta envied her older sister Emily. Emily had a nice pair of breasts as where Kenta didn't have any breasts. Mind you, she is only eleven years old, so her breasts haven't grown in yet, but still, she was still jealous of her sister, but she hides it. Jacob and Zack were a little curious about what the girls were doing to themselves.

Zack: Hey, Emily, how close are we to the next shard?

Emily: (Emily managed to free herself from Katies's grasp, put her top back on and take out her radar) It looks like we're close.

Jacob: Cool... Besides, I'm getting hungry again.

Zack: Me too. Hopefully, the place where we are heading has some food.

Katie, Kenta, and Emily were wondering where did those guys put their food?

Emily: Boys, where did you put our food?

Jacob: My food transfers into energy.

Emily: What is that supposed to mean.

Jacob shrugs his shoulders and turns back to see the front of him, and he sees that they are heading towards a small village.

Jacob: Small village... Let's go down and make new friends.

Emily: Wow, hold on now. (Takes a good look at her radar) It turns out that a shard is in that village.

Jacob: Awesome. (The group flew to the village)

When they flew to the village, the place was completely empty. They soon got off the cloud.

Jacob: Why is this place empty?

Zack: No, people are here. I can sense people in this village.

Kenta: Then, why aren't people outside then?

Zack: If I had to guess, I would say they are hiding.

Jacob: Hiding from what?

Katie: (Starts feeling Emily's breasts) Perhaps they're hiding because they can't handle how nice Emily's boobs are.

Emily: (Moans) Will you knock it off?!

Zack: Katie, why are you feeling Emily's breasts?

Katie: I'm sorry, but they are just so good to feel.

Kenta: Katie, please, stop feeling Emily's boobs. We got a job to do.

Katie: (Sighs) Fine, (Let's Emily go) but if we don't find anyone, then I'm going to help myself to Emily's boobs.

Emily: If you want to feel boobs so bad, then feel Kenta's boobs!

Kenta: Hey, have you forgotten that I don't even have any boobs!

Jacob: (In a confused tone) Hey Zack, do you know what they are talking about?

Zack: I don't really know to be honest. Apparently, girls like to feel each other up it seems.

Emily and Kenta: WE DO NOT!

Katie: Oh, yes, we do.

Emily & Kenta: SHUT UP!

Kenta: Don't put anything in their heads.

Emily: Okay, (Starts heading to the village) let's get going before Katie's hormones start going wild.

Jacob: What are hormones?

Zack: I don't know, I've never heard that word until now.

Emily: Both of you are too young to know.

Kenta: Okay, let's get going.

Our heroes look around, and yet they didn't find not one person walking around in the streets.

Kenta: It's like we're in a ghost town. Sis, are you sure the shard is here?

Emily: That's what the radar says.

Jacob and Zack felt something inside the town, but they didn't want to scare the girls.

Emily: Woah, hold up. (Everybody stops) The radar says that the shard is in (Points at a house) that house.

Jacob: Race you there! (Starts running towards the shard and Zack shakes his head then starts chasing after Jacob of having a good time with him)

Katie: Hey, you two, wait up! (The girls run after them)

Jacob and Zack enter the house.

Jacob: Hello, anyone home?

Just then, a middle age overweight man with black hair, brown eyes and wearing glasses charged towards Jacob and Zack with an ax.

Man: (Charges towards Jacob and Zack) Freedom!

Zack and Jacob dodge the man's attacks while the man was shouting freedom. So, Zack kicked the ax out of the man's hand, and Jacob punched the man in the gut, making him go down on his knees.

Jacob: That's enough out of you.

Man: (Thinking) Damn it, I failed. (He then bows before Zack and Jacob) Please forgive me, Lord Pork-O-Long. I'll give you anything. Food, money. But please, spare my daughter.

Jacob: Hang on... We aren't going to hurt you at all.

Zack: And who is this Pork-O-Long?

Man: Wait, you two are not Pork-O-Long? (The boys shake their heads) Pork-O-Long... He took everything away from the village to make himself rich. All he does is make a muck of our village and kidnaps our daughters and does who knows what to them.

Jacob becomes furious and looks at Zack then the girls which he wanted to save them.

Ron: But anyway, I'm very sorry for attacking. I thought that Pork-O-Long took on the form of a boy that was about my daughter's age, and I wasn't taking any chances. My name is Ron by the way.

Zack: It's okay. But you said something about him kidnapping your daughters?

Ron: Yes, for the last two months, he has been terrorizing our village, robbing us, stealing our food, and kidnapping our daughters. Today, he is supposed to come here to take my daughter. So I was standing here preparing for him so that I could strike.

Jacob: Those poor girls. Guys, we need to save them.

Emily: Look, Jacob, we came here for one thing and one thing only, we did not come here to play a superhero.

Jacob: But...

Emily: We are not going to save them, and that's final. (Looks at the old man) Now, where is the crystal shard, old man?!

Ron: The what now?

Emily: Are you delf? I said...

Kenta: Sis, why are you so rude all of a sudden?

Emily: I'm not rude, I'm direct.

Kenta: It sounds like you're rude. (Looks at Ron) I'm really sorry about my sister's behavior. I think she's on her period.

Emily: So, not!

Jacob: Can you tell me where she is?

Emily: We are not helping, and that's final. (She then looks at Ron) Now I'll ask again, where is the crystal shard.

Ron: I don't even know what you're talking about.

Emily: Aug, fine. (She then shows him one of the shards that they have so far) It looks like this.

Ron: Oh, that. Yes, I happened to bump into one of those during my youth. I still have it to this day.

Emily: Good, now give it to me.

Ron: Now hold on, what makes you think I'm just going to give it to you.

Emily: (Takes out her gun and holds Ron at gunpoint) Because I said so!

When the other saw Emily pulled the gun on Ron, Kenta, Katie, Jacob, and Zack quickly pined Emily down and disarmed her, then Zack whacks her head.

Emily: Ow!

Zack: Are you crazy! Why you try to kill him?!

Katie: What's wrong with you?

Jacob: Are you that desperate that you're willing to kill an innocent man?

Emily: I wasn't going to kill him. (Rubs her head till Zack hit her) Ow!

Zack: Emily, you're retarded!

Kenta: (Puts the gun in her backpack) I'm really sorry about my sister, she's normally not like this.

Katie: That confirms it, she is on her period.

Emily: I AM NOT!

Ron: (To Kenta) You know, being her younger sister, you sure are a lot mature than her.

Kenta: Thank you.

Zack: (Thinking) Hehe, I feel the same way.

Jacob: How about this, we will free everyone and deal with this Pork-O-Long guy, and in return, you give us the shard.

Kenta: I was just about to say that.

Ron: Hm, okay. If you can free our daughters and take care of Pork-O-Long, then you can have the shard.

Zack: You got yourself a deal.

Katie: Okay. But before that, we need a plan. Any suggestions?

Jacob: I say we need a distraction to get everyone out safely.

Emily: I got it. Jacob will pretend to be Ron's daughter, and when this Pork-O-Long guy shows up, he will take him back to his place, and that's when we attack.

Jacob: WHAT?! No way. Absolutely not.

Zack: Besides, Jacob is a guy, not a girl.

Emily: Fine, we'll have you be Ron's daughter. (Zack hits her again) OW! Come on!

Zack: Hell, no! Do I look like a girl to you?!

Kenta: Argue, fine. I'll do it.

Jacob, Katie and Zack nod but Emily was a little mad at them of not agreeing with her.

A little later, Kenta is seen putting on Ron's daughter's clothes.

Ron's Daughter: I hope this works.

Jacob: I believe it will (Smiles at her)

Just then, a villager came to the house.

Villager: Everyone! He's coming! Pork-O-Long is coming!

Jacob, Emily, Zack, and Katie enters the hiding spot of waiting for the person to come to their village. And the person that came to the village was not a person at all, instead, a blue ogre. A huge ogre that was 10'5 feet tall and weighed 800 pounded and carrying a club had black horns sticking out of his head, and had a white goatee. Each step he took shook the ground that the people walked in. Jacob and Zack didn't show any fear for the ogre. This ogre was none other than Pork-O-Long.

Pork-O-Long: I have come to collect Shantell! Where is she?

Ron: Pork-O-Long... I have my daughter. Is she ready?

Kenta, who is pretending to be Shantell comes out a presents herself to Pork-O-Long. Pork-O-Long strokes her hair softly and begins smiling.

Pork-O-Long: Ah, that's good. Are you ready to go?

Kenta: (Starts shaking) Yes. I'm ready to go.

Pork-O-Long: Huh? Why are you shaking? Are you scared?

Kenta: (Thinking) It's not that I'm scared, it's that I really need to use the bathroom. Figures of all the times that my body chooses to use the bathroom, it picks now!

Pork-O-Long: Oh, I see. You don't like this form. Then how about this?

Pork-O-Long then turns into a handsome man with smooth black hair and a Mustache. He was also wearing a white tuxedo and white pants and black shoes.

Pork-O-Long: How about this?

Kenta becomes surprised and blushes at how handsome Pork-O-Long became. But she had to remind herself about the others he has captured and goes through with the plan. However, Emily, however, not so much. When Emily saw how handsome Pork-O-Long became, her eyes turned into hearts, came out of her hiding spot, and wrapped her arms around Pork-O-Long's arms.

Emily: Huba, Huba!

Kenta: (Facepalms) You've got to be kidding me.

Jacob: What's Emily doing?!

Zack: This wasn't part of the plan, was it?

Katie: (Facepalms after Emily came out of her hiding spot) No, it wasn't.

Zack: (Groans) That idiot.

Pork-O-Long: I will take both of these lovely ladies with me. (Jacob and Zack shrugs their shoulders, but the plan was action now)

Jacob: (Whispers to Katie) What do we do now?

Katie: I guess we will have to keep it going.

Pork-O-Long then picks Emily and Kenta up, and he takes them to his hideout. Jacob, Zack, and Kaite look at one another than nods to follow him.

Katie: Okay, boys, let's follow them.

Jacob: Let's do this.

Katie and the boys start following Pork-O-Long. After a five minute walk, they arrive at a huge white mansion. Kenta and Emily were shocked to see this house.

Kenta: Wow... This place is amazing.

Pork-O-Long: Why, thank you. (Just then he feels something) (Thinking) Oh crap, is it that time already? (To the girls) Um, you two go ahead and go inside. I need to use the bathroom real quick. (He then runs off)

They enter the house, and they see what's inside. Pork-O-Long house was amazing, it looked like the place was made for a king. Kenta and Emily see a girl sitting on the couch watching TV. Surprisingly, however, she looked fine, better than fine. The girl was the same weight and height as Kenta, but with blond hair and blue eyes.

Emily: Hey, you!

Girl: (Looks at Emily), Huh? Oh, new guests?

Emily: (Whispering to Kenta) Are you sure this right guy who kidnapping every girl in the village.

Kenta: (Whispers to Emily) I think so.

The girl gets up from the couch and starts walking to them with a bright smile.

Girl: Hey, everyone, we have new guests.

Everyone comes out of the rooms and sees the guests with warm smiles.

Girl #2: Hello there.

Kenta: Hi... What's going on here?

Girl #3: What do you mean?

Kenta: I mean, aren't you girls hostage or staying here against your will?

Girl #4: Not really.

Kenta: This is so weird. Why would Pork-O-Long take you all the way here if he's not doing anything to any of you?

Just then, there was a loud noise outside.

Emily: What was that?

Kenta: Let's take a look. (They all go outside)

 **Five Minutes Ago:**

Katie and the boys start following Pork-O-Long. After a five minute walk, they arrive at a huge white mansion. Kenta and Emily were shocked to see this house.

Kenta: Wow... This place is amazing.

Pork-O-Long: Why, thank you. (Just then he feels something) (Thinking) Oh crap, is it that time already? (To the girls) Um, you two go ahead and go inside. I need to use the bathroom real quick. (He then runs off)

Pork-O-Long manages to hide behind a tree while the girls enter the house. After Pork-O-Long got behind a tree, his transformation ended, revealing his true form, a humanoid pig. Pork-O-Long, in his true form, was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 275 pounds and had brown eyes. He was also wearing military clothes and a military hat.

Pork-O-Long: Phew, that was close. (Looks at the readers) That's right, this is me, the real deal. This is my true form. I know, it's not that impressive, but what are you going to do. As you may already know, I'm not human, or an Earthling at that matter. No, I'm a Porkig, a humanoid pig from the planet called Porkhogger, we are a race of humanoid pigs. You might also be thinking, how is it that I can transform? Can my race transform? No, we can't. How I can transform is because I went to shapeshifting school on a different planet. However, I didn't graduate due to a... misunderstanding. Because of this, I can only hold my transformations for five minutes at a time. After five minutes is up, I have to rest for a minute for me to use my transformations again. There is one guy that I know who also lives here on Earth that can hold his transformations for a full day. But... he and I are not speaking terms at the moment. (He then takes a look at his watch) Okay, a minute is just about up. I must say, I did not expect to get that other girl. Maybe after the other girls go to bed, that mature girl and I can have some... fun. (He chuckles)

Pork-O-Long that turns back to his handsome man form and starts walking to his house, but before he gets the chance.

Jacob: Hey, you!

Pork-O-Long: Huh?

Jacob: Before we start fighting... Can I ask why are you capturing girls for?

Pork-O-Long: What the hell? Who are you three?!

Jacob: My name is Jacob, and this is my best friend, Zack.

Zack: We'll ask again, why are you capturing girls?

Pork-O-Long: That's none of your business! (He then turns into the giant red ogre) And I highly recommend that you kids leave. NOW!

Jacob went right as Zack went for his left side to strike the giant and they managed to attack him right in the face, sending him flying to the door of his house. When Emily and Kenta heard the loud noise, they stepped outside.

Kenta: What's going on here!

Jacob and Zack were trying to battle Pork-O-Long with powerful strikes.

Pork-O-Pork: Screw this! I'm out of here.

Pork-O-Long turned into a red bat and then flew off.

Jacob: Is he running away?

Zack: Yes, he is, but wait... What about the girls?

Kenta: The girls are fine.

Jacob: So, what happens now... He left all of them.

Katie: We take them back.

Jacob nods at his friends and looks at the girls of hoping they can keep smiling.

Zack: I'm going after Pork-O-Long.

Jacob, Katie, Emily, and Kenta nods at Zack. Which Jacob looks over to sees the house was perfectly nice and warm.

Zack: Skylus!

Skylus the cloud soon came towards Zack, and he hopped on.

Zack: After that, bat!

The cloud then took off.

Jacob: So, what now... Zack is after Pork-O-Long... How do we deal with girls?

Emily: We should return them back to their parents.

Jacob, Kenta, and Katie nod, in agreement.

Meanwhile, Pork-O-Long is seen flying away.

Pork-O-Long: Damn those kids! I hope I never see them again.

Zack: Not so fast! (He was chasing at him at his side with his flying cloud)

Pork-O-Long: OH, SHIT!

Pork-O-Long then turned into a rocket and took off at great speed.

Zack: This isn't going to be easy.

Zack's cloud began to pick up the pace, which he was now right behind Pork-O-Long, which he sees Zack.

Pork-O-Long: OH, COME ON! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED!

Zack: No, I didn't!

Pork-O-Long tried to lose Zack, but no matter how hard he tried, Zack would always be right behind him.

Pork-O-Long: Damit! I can't shake this kid. And to make matters worse, my five minutes are almost...

Just then, Pork-O-Long turned back to his original form and started falling to his death.

Pork-O-Long: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Zack travels down quickly to take hold of his hand, Pork-O-Long looks up and sees that Zack saved him.

Zack: So, this is your true form, huh?

Pork-O-Long: Why... Why are you saving me?

Zack: Because I didn't want to see someone die if I could prevent it.

Pork-O-Long: You are a strange kid, you know that?

Zack: I know.

Meanwhile, Jacob, Kenta, and Emily have delivered the kidnapped girls to their parents.

Jacob: Do you think they'll say thank you for saving them?

Kenta: I don't think so. It's not like they were being harmed. To be honest, they looked like they were having the time of their lives there.

Jacob: Maybe the parents saw it as a kidnapping, but the girls see it as a time to get away.

Kenta: Perhaps.

Just then, Zack came back to the village and dropped Pork-O-Long right in front of the villagers.

Zack: Here is Pork-O-Long, in his true form.

Pork-O-Long bows down to every one of saying sorry to every villager.

Man: So this is Pork-O-Long in his true form?

Jacob: I believe so

Woman: I don't know if I should be mad or disappointed to see Pork-O-Long in his true form.

Ron: Here. (Gives Kenta his crystal shard) I believe we had a deal.

Kenta: Thank you.

Jacob: (Smile) All in the days work!

Zack: (Grin and chuckle) You said it, bro!

And so, after all that, our heroes got what they came for. They now have five Crystal Shards. Only five more to go. What awaits our heroes for the other shards? Find out, in the next chapter of The Four Warriors Of The World!

 **To Be Continued!**


	7. Ch 7: Losing The Strap

**Note: So a little while ago, I started a poll on what to decide for the sexual content for this story. And the following choices for the poll were the following:**

 **No sexual content.**

 **Have sexual content in the story but keep it tamed.**

 **Or, have sexual content in the story and hold nothing back.**

 **And to my surprise, five out of the seven people that took part in the poll voted to have sexual content in the story and hold nothing back. And with that, your wish shall be granted. However, please keep in mind that there will not be sexual content in EVERY chapter. We do have to advance into the plot. Anyways, with that said, let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Previously on The Four Warriors Of The World, our Heroes arrived at a town which they thought was abandoned however they soon found out that it was being terrorized by a demon named Pork-O-Long, who has also been kidnapping the daughters of the village. However, our hero soon finds out that Pork-O-Long was actually a humanoid pig and have only been kidnapping the daughters to clean around his house. Our Heroes have rescued the girls and was awarded one of the pieces of the Crystal Shards for their troubles.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:  
Losing The Strap:**

* * *

Later, Jacob, Zack, Kenta, Emily, and Pork-O-Long were riding on Skyrust. Yes, you heard me right, Pork-O-Long, for reason we shall explain soon. We see that Katie was holding on to Emily and Zack was holding on to Pork-O-Long, since neither of these two had a pure heart to ride on the cloud.

Kenta: Sis, explain to me again WHY we are bringing Pork-O-Long with us.

Emily: Because he said he wanted to repay us back for saving his life.

Pork-O-Long: Bullshit lady, you made me come with you guys against my will.

Katie: It was either come with us or suffer the wrath of the villagers.

Pork-O-Long: Parts of me are wondering what am I going to get out of this deal?

Zack: And what are you expecting from us?

Pork-O-Long: Some chicks will being fine.

Emily: Yeah, of course, you would ask that.

Pork-O-Long: Permission to throw her overboard?

Kenta: I'd rather you didn't.

Jacob: Why would you want to have some chicks? Are you making a barn or something?

Pork-O-Long: Haha... You're a very strange kid, Jacob. (He then notices that Jacob, Kenta, Zack, and Katie all have wolf tails) Hey, I just noticed, you kids have wolf tails.

Katie: Yeah, what about it?

Pork-O-Long: Are you kids Loboaiyjins?

Zack: Lobo-what now?

Pork-O-Long: Loboaiyjins, basically werewolves from outer space.

Emily: As in, aliens.

Pork-O-Long: Yes, aliens.

Emily: Now hold on buddy, what makes you think that my sister is an alien?

Pork-O-Long: Well, Jacob, Kenta, Zack, and Katie have wolf tails. You don't see any other person on this planet with a wolf tail, now do you?

Emily then sighed. Deep down she knew that Kenta was some sort of an alien, but she never wanted to admit it.

Jacob: I don't have any other memories, just my grandpa.

Kenta: Neither do I, I just have memories of my family.

Zack: And I only have memories of my grandpa.

Pork-O-Long: You two were probably still too young to remember since your home planet was destroyed. Planet Loboaion was destroyed eleven and a half years ago.

Katie: It was destroyed?

Pork-O-Long: Yeah, the planet itself was caught in the middle of a meteor shower. The meteors themselves destroyed the planet and everyone in it.

Jacob looks down at the water of thinking about it.

Zack: How do you know this?

Pork-O-Long: Two Loboaiyjins, who I thought was the last of their kind told me about them. Who goes by the names Kevin and Nash. For the longest time, I thought they were the last of their kind, but it seems that after I met you, kids, that's no longer the case. (Looks at Katie) What about you?

Katie: I don't have any history or knowledge about our race.

Pork-O-Long: But how is that? You're as old as Emily, you should be able to remember something about your race.

Katie: Sorry, I don't.

Pork-O-Long: (Thinking) Huh, for the longest time, I thought that Kevin and Nash were the last of their kind, but it seems that after I met these kids, that's no longer the case. I wonder, are there more survivors out there?

Jacob: Is everything alright, Pork-O-Long?

Pork-O-Long: Yeah, everything is fine.

Kenta: So here are we off to this time, sis?

Emily: According to the radar, there is a piece at Scorpion Desert, and the next piece is at Cutthroat Mountain.

Pork-O-Long: (Panics) Cutthroat Mountain?!

Jacob: Is there something wrong?

Pork-O-Long: Damn right something is wrong. We shouldn't be heading over there. Period!

Jacob: Is there a strong warrior who lives there?

Pork-O-Long: Damn right there is a strong warrior who lives there! He goes by the name the Bison King! The man himself is twenty-feet tall and weighs a thousand pounds, and carries a huge two-handed ax.

Zack: How do you know this?

Pork-O-Long: (His face turns pale) I... I don't want to want to talk about it. It's a memory from my past that I want to forget.

Emily: Then if you don't want to talk about it, that must mean he's not that strong.

Pork-O-Long: ARE YOU KIDDING! HE'S VERY STRONG! HE CAN RIP YOU INTO SHREDS IN A SECOND!

Katie: Again, how do you know this?

Pork-O-Long: (Sighs) Because I was there when he killed my friends.

Jacob: I guess we will have to beat him then.

Pork-O-Long: No, we need to stay away from him.

Jacob becomes sad about not getting to fight him.

Kenta: Why did the Bison King kill your friends?

Pork-O-Long: Well, we... kinda... got into his home uninvited.

Jacob: So if we go in there... It's called uninvited?

Zack: Why is that?

Pork-O-Long: Okay, I'll tell you. Five years ago, my friends and I heard that there was a great amount of treasure hidden at cut-throat Mountain, so we decided to go there to check the place out. I went in there with twenty of my friends, and they all got butchered by that man. We thought that we could outrun him because of his size. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, that man is incredibly fast for his size. We tried throwing rocks at him hoping it would stagger him long enough for us to get away, but the rocks had no effect on him. Not even Pork-O-Lee, the most experienced fighter of all of us didn't stand a chance against him. He unleashed a hundred punches a hundred kicks and a hundred chops at the Bison King, but none of them affected him. With just one punch the Bison King killed Pork-O-Lee by just punching his head off of his body. Only I was able to get out of that place with my life still intact. Since that day, I promised myself I would never visit that place ever again.

Zack: So after all this time you didn't even bother avenging your friends?

Pork-O-Long: You think I would try to avenge my friends after what I saw?! Trying to avenge my friends against the Bison king would be like me committing suicide!

Emily: Okay you two, calm down, we'll figure out how to get passed the Bison King when we get there.

Pork-O-Long: Yeah, YOU will figure out how to get passed him. There is no way I'm reliving that hell of my life. Count me the fuck out!

Pork-O-Long then turned into an aunt, freeing himself from Zack's grasp and falling through the cloud. After he got some distance, he turned into a bird and flew away.

Kenta: He's getting away!

Zack: Not for long! After him Skyrus!

Skyrust went after Pork-O-Long. However, Pork-O-Long found a flock of seagulls, so he turned into one and blended in with the others.

Zack: Damn it! He blended himself in with the other seagulls. That clever pig!

Jacob: It will take forever for us to find seagull Pork-O-Long.

Kenta: We'll have to search for each and every one.

Emily: Maybe not. That pig is a pervert. So the only way to capture a pervert is to think like a pervert.

Jacob: What's a pervert?

 **Sexual Content:**

Emily then opened her legs, pulled up her skirt and pulled down her white panties. Zack and Jacob were curious about what Emily was doing, but Katie and Kenta managed to keep the two boys from seeing what Emily was doing. After Emily took off her panties, she kept her legs open, allowing us the readers to get a good look at her pussy, which she hasn't shaved in a week now. The last time we saw Emily's pussy, she had a small bush, but now it has gotten a bit bigger she becomes deep red and starts feeling the wind blowing onto her crotch. Emily soon looked down and saw the wind pulling her skirt up over her bush of pubic hair and blow on her pussy and pubic hair, making her feel the cool breeze on her crotch. The breeze then started to blow on her pussy, which was driving Emily crazy and making her pussy wet. Even Katie got to have a peek at Emily's pussy, and was liking what she was seeing.

Emily: (Moans) I'm going to have to work fast.

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

Keeping her legs open, Emily began waving her panties around as if it was a flag.

Emily: Yoohoo, Pork-O-Long! I have a pair of panties with your name on them!

Pork-O-Long: Panties? (He then turns his head and sees Emily waving her panties around) PANTIES!

Pork-O-Long then took a U-turn and flew down to snatch the panties.

Emily: Okay, here he comes. Get ready!

Kenta prepared herself as Pork-O-Long was closing in, and as soon as he snatched the panties, and Kenta quickly caught him. Pork-O-Long tried to escape, but couldn't escape Kenta's grasp.

Kenta: Sorry, you're not getting away that easily.

Pork-O-Long: Damn it! You found out what my weakness was.

Kenta: (Takes Emily's panties from Pork-O-Long and gives it back to Emily) Smart thinking sis.

Emily: (Takes her panties) Thank you. At least you appreciate my genius mind! (Glares at Zack) Unlike someone. (Zack just rolls his eyes) Okay, now, (She was about to put her panties back on, but then she noticed that the strap was broken) Huh?! My panties! (Punches Pork-O-Long) You idiot, you destroyed my panties!

Pork-O-Long: Hehehe, ain't Karma a bitch?

Katie: Wow, talk about backfired.

Zack: I think so, what's backfired.

Katie: I'll tell you later.

* * *

Soon, our heroes arrive at Scorpion Desert, Emily was trying her best to avoid the wind as much as she can so that it wouldn't blow up her skirt. As they walked, Katie, Kenta, Jacob, and Zack walked twenty feet away from Emily and Pork-O-Long, as Emily was walking extra slowly while holding down her skirt and Pork-O-Long was walking behind Emily while getting a good look at her naked butt up against her skirt.

Pork-O-Long: (Walks up to Emily) Hey Emily, I can't help but notice that your hands are on your skirt much more often than usual.

Emily: (Turns around to face him while putting her hands on her hips) Shut up! It's your fault that I have no panties, to begin with.

Pork-O-Long: Then maybe you shouldn't have taken them off.

Emily: And maybe YOU shouldn't have tried to escape from us! Ever thought of that?!

Pork-O-Long: (In a sarcastic tone) Oh yes, I feel so bad for what I did.

 **Sexual Content:**

Pork-O-Long then pulled up her skirt to see her pussy hairy pussy, which Emily blushed hard. Pork-O-Long was surprised that Emily had a bush, but he didn't mind. Pork-O-Long then raised Emily's skirt even more so that she could see her bush too.

Pork-O-Long: Oh yes, thanks to me, you have no panties. (Starts stroking her push of pubic hair) I feel so bad for you. (He then smells her pussy, which smelled great) Now your pussy must endure the cool breeze up your skirt.

Pork-O-Long then placed his nose on Emily's pubic hair and starts kissing her pussy. Emily was trying her best to keep her moans down because she didn't want anyone to see her or Pork-O-Long at the moment. While kissing her pussy, he also began rubbing her butt.

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

Zack turn to see what was going on and he frowns, he zooms in and punches Pork-O-Long's head to leave a big bump and has swirling eyes. Zack then uses his ki to make a strong rope around him.

Emily: (Surprise) Wow, thanks, Zack.

Zack: Don't mention it. (Grabs the pig and lift him up) If we ever find any people with girl clothes, you can go ask them.

Emily: Oh alright, I'm surprised you even helped me.

Zack: Trust me, even though you're still rude, sometimes not bright and stuff, pervs are not good, at least that's what Katie told me. (He walked back to Kenta, Jacob, and Katie)

Kenta: (Looks behind her) Hey sis, keep up!

Emily: Don't worry we are coming right now.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Ark 2: Ch 8: A Desert Bandit

**Previously, on the Four Warriors Of The World! Our heroes were making their way to Scorpion Desert. Along the way, Pork-O-Long tried to get away from the group by turning into a bird and flying away. However, Emily ended using her own panties to get him back, but by doing so, he accidentally broke the strap on her panties. So now, Emily has to be careful whenever the wind blows. And now, the continuation.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **A Desert Bandit:**

After a few minutes of walking, the group arrives at a stone house. The group was surprised to see a stone house was just standing there in the middle of the desert.

Kenta: Wow, a stone house, in a desert?

Emily: Me too.

Katie: Hopefully they have room service. I really need a shower.

Zack: Okay, Emily, you sit this one out and try not to do anything stupid.

Emily: What? Why?

Zack: Well, from what your little sister told me, you're rude, idiotic, impatient, and that you don't have good people skills. You shot Jacob, try to snatch the crystal shard from him, pointed a gun at a person who was not bad and tried to rob them. If you keep this up we'll have a major problem, so sit back and learn.

Emily: Hey, I'm the oldest here! Who put you in charge?!

Zack: At least Katie is not majorly stupid, rude, selfish, and impatient like you. Besides, your little sister shows the opposite of what you'doing, you're losing your touch of people, you don't know your sister Kenta seriously, who is like the oldest and you're like a brat, so sit back and shut it, and no gun till there is a bad guy around.

As Emily about to say something but sighs in defeat as everyone agrees on Zack. They then enter the stone house, the house itself was amazing. It had a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, hell they even had a TV somehow installed. Whoever was living here was doing pretty good for themselves. However, as amazing this place was, nobody was home.

Kenta: Hello? Anybody home?

Nobody answered. Kenta then steps forward and steps into the doormat just in front of the doorway. However, little did Kenta know was that there was a pressure plant under the doormat. When Kenta stepped on the pressure plant underneath the doormat, a giant blade came flying to cut Kenta's head clean off. When Jacob saw this, he ran to Kenta.

Jacob: KENTA! WATCH OUT!

Kenta: Huh?

Jacob quickly grabbed Kenta, and they both dropped to the floor, dodging the blade and saving Kenta's life. When Kenta opened her eyes, she saw that Jacob's face was close to her's, and their lips almost touching each other. When Kenta saw this, she blushed and was thinking of kissing Jacob for saving her.

Jacob: Kenta, are you alright?

Realizing that she and Jacob weren't alone, Kenta quickly separated herself from Jacob before he could figure out what was going on.

Kenta: (Blushing hard) Um, yes, I'm fine. (Sees that Jacob was getting back up) Um, thank you, Jacob, for rescuing me.

Jacob: Don't mention it.

Katie then tries to walk towards Kenta to help her up, but as she went to do so, she walked over an invisible string, making a huge log to fall on her to crush her.

Zack: KATIE! WATCH OUT!

Katie: Huh?

Zack quickly jumped up and punched the log and kicked it, making it burst into a bunch of pieces and have it fall around Katie instead of on her.

Zack: Are you okay Katie?

Katie: I'm okay... Thank you.

Kenta: This place is a death trap.

Jacob: Whoever lives here, doesn't want us to be here.

Zack: Everyone, be on your guard. Keep your eyes open for any traps. (Everyone nods)

Everyone began looking around, making sure that they don't start any more traps that may be laying around. Jacob tries to step forward and looks around to see if anything is out of place After looking around for a while, they came to the conclusion that there were no more traps.

Emily: Can I come in now?

Everyone: No!

Emily: How come?

Katie: There's a lot of traps laying around here.

Emily then walked a few feet away from the house with a pout on her face.

A few minutes later, about thirty feet away from the stone house, we see that a man riding on a motorcycle was riding his way to the house. The motorcycle also had a passenger buggy, which a passenger was ridding, and that passenger was a twelve-year-old girl. The man driving the motorcycle is named Edward, the Desert Bandit. Edward is seventeen years old. He is 6'0 feet tall and weighs 150 pounds, and ripped. Edward has long black hair with bangs, brown eyes, but we were wearing sand goggles to prevent the sand from getting into his eyes. Edward was wearing a dark blue jacket with dark silver shirt and long black pants. The twelve-year-old girl passenger was Edward's little sister, Alice. She was the same size as Kenta, and also had long black hair with bangs and brown eyes. She was also wearing sand goggles to prevent the sand from getting into her eyes. Alice was wearing a black shirt and dark blue pants. The motorbike then pulls over when they arrive at the back of the house.

Alice: That was a good hull, wasn't bro?

Edward: Sure was. (He then hears voices in the house) Do you hear that?

Alice: (Takes a listen) Sounds like someone is in the house.

Edward: Yeah. (Takes out his MP5 and gives his sister one) Let's see who our invited guest is.

Edward and Alice took the secret entrance in the back by push a certain spot on the wall, and a door opened up, they then went inside. When they went inside the back door, they arrived at their rooms and head over to the stairs where there was a balcony. There they saw Jacob, Zack, and Kenta looking through the house.

Kenta: Have you found anything yet?

Zack & Jacob: Not yet.

Edward: Well, well, well, (The kids look up and see that Edward and Alice were all pointing their guns at them) Look who we got here. Three noisy kids. Who are you three, and what are you doing in our house?

Kenta: Easy now... We are just looking for something.

Alice: (Points her gun at Kenta) And what are you three looking for that made you want to break into our house.

Zack: We don't have to answer to you. Ecspelley after you tried to kill us with those traps. We almost lost two friends of ours thanks to you.

Edward: Kid, that's the point. Those traps were made to keep intruders like you out. Though I will admit, I am impressed that you kids are still alive after you triggered the traps. So I'm going to give you kids one chance to turn around and leave this place and forget that you even saw us.

Zack: We're not leaving until we get what we came for.

Alice: And what is that? What is it that you are looking for that made you want to invade our house?!

Jacob: It's a shard (Pulls a shard out and shows her) Like this one.

Zack: Jacob! Don't show them!

Alice: (Whispers to Edward) They look just like our family heirloom.

Edward: Indeed.

Seeing that Edward was distracted, Zack jumped up and kicked Edward in the balls, making him drop his gun, drop down to his knees and tender to his balls, Zack then kicked Edward in the face, sending him flying and knocking him out cold. Alice was about to shoot Zack, but he kicked her gun out of her hands. He then uses his ki to make a whip to tide them up.

Zack: Now, take your friend and get out of here!

Alice: But we live here!

Zack: Not anymore! This is our home now! Get out of here before I knock you out too!

Fearing for her life, Alice picked up her unconscious brother and ran out. Jacob and Kenta were shocked to see this side of Zack. Soon, Katie finally came out of the bathroom.

Katie: Hey guys, what's going on? I heard a lot of yelling.

Zack: Don't worry, we handled it. Let's just keeping searching for the shards.

Emily: Hey guys, can I come in now?

Zack: NO! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUTSIDE! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF, LADY!

Everyone was shocked to see Zack so angry, and we're all wondering what suddenly gotten into him.

Kenta: Um... actually, my sister does have the radar, so having her around will make the search much faster.

Zack: Then just take it from her! She does not need to be here! UNDERSTOOD! (Kenta just stood there, shocked at Zack's behavior)

Katie: Zack, can I have a word with you for a minute?

Zack: (Sighs) Fine, but make it quick.

Katie: You two continue finding the shards, I'm going to have a word with Zack. (They both nod)

Both Zack and Katie leave the house, Emily sees them leaving, and Katie gives Emily a nod, letting her know that it's okay for her to enter the house, which she did. After walking a few feet away from the house, they began to talk.

Zack: Okay, what is it?

Katie: Don't "What is it" to me, okay. What's gotten into you, Zack? This isn't like you.

Zack: (Sigh) I was scared.

Katie: (Surprise) Scared? Scared of what?

Zack: Scared of losing you. (This surprises Katie) When I saw that log falling on you, I feared that I was going to lose you. I feared that even if I destroyed the log, it would somehow kill you. And then there were those bandits, pointing guns at us. The fear of losing Jacob, Kenta, or even you... I guess it made me snap. I don't ever want to lose anybody who is close to me, not after what happened to Hoppy.

Katie: You're still sad about Hoppy?

Zack: Always.

For those who are wondering who Hoppy is, Hoppy was Zack's pet rabbit five years ago. Zack and Katie met a rabbit in the woods, and they would play with it. Zack would soon name the rabbit, Hoppy. Zack was only seven years old at the time. However, three weeks after Katie and Zack met Hoppy, they found a fox killing Hoppy for dinner when they arrived at the forest to play with him. Zack was devasted when he found his pet bunny killed by the hands of a fox. After Zack killed the fox, he and Katie buried it and gave it a small funeral. Ever since Hoppy's funeral, Zack made a promise that he would always be there to help his friends at their time of need.

After remembering Hoppy, Zack grunts in tears, and Katie hugs him for comfort.

Katie: It's okay Zack, I miss Hoppy too. But at least we know that Hoppy is in a better place.

Zack: (Wipe his tears off) Yeah, he sure is, he was my first friend of a bunny, we always play with him, feed him, sleep together with him. I asked Grandpa if we can keep him as he accepted, I was making a home for him, but if only I should've at least kept him closer with me. If that darn fox didn't kill him. I was sad, upset and very angry! Angry as I blamed myself, I wish he was here now. So we can take him to travel around the journey with our new friend, and it'll be great, I was scared to lose you or our new friends, that why I wanted to train to grow strong.

Katie: I know.

They then heard crying and sniffing as they turn to see Emily, Jacob, and Kenta who listening to it.

Katie: Guys?

Zack: How much did you hear?

Jacob: The part where your pet bunny died.

Zack: Oh, yeah, Hoppy was a nice and cute rabbit.

Kenta: We're sorry for what happened to it.

Emily: Me too.

Zack: Thanks and sorry guys that I snapped like that, you too Emily.

Emily: It's okay you guys, I'm sorry how I've been acting lately, rude, impatient and stuff. It's just...

Kenta: What is it, sis?

Emily: It's just because I'm the oldest here, I feel that I need to be in charge.

Kenta: Emily, you always be the oldest but oldest or not, I know she is your responsibility and even to look out for me, but we all do and not doing it alone.

Katie: She's right, I mean besides you don't wanna be like those bad people around, cuz you don't wanna be worst like them?

Emily: No, I just new to me of traveling and I never did it, I try to pull whatever I thought I know and do when was growing up.

kenta: Yeah is new to me.

Jacob: And me.

Katie: Zack and I travel but sometimes is newer, but we adapt and get used to it.

Jacob: So even how you acted, we don't hate you, but it feels like we should all get along.

Zack: Emily, the key to this that we all do together, is about doing the right thing and want to get the heart, not just by age I mean, is alright sometimes people be in charge but in some right situation, is like a team as we all lead.

Emily: (Smiles) You're right Zack, it is.

Everyone smiles and soon went back to the house to look for the Crystal Shards. Thanks to Emily's help by using her radar, they managed to find the crystal shards inside Alice's room inside her jewelry box.

Emily: Hey guys, I found it.

Katie: Sweet.

Jacob: I think we got five now.

Kenta: And you would be right.

Zack: It is getting late, how about we crash here for the night and continue onwards tomorrow.

Everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

Later in the night, about fifty feet away from the stone house, Alice and Edward are seen at a campsite with a fireplace, and Alice is seen tendering to her big brother. Soon, Edward is seen waking up after being knocked out by Zack.

Alice: Ah, you're finally up. I feared that you were put into a coma.

Edward: Ow, my head. What happened?! And why are we outside? Why are we not at our place?

Alice: Um... Yeah, about that...

Alice then explained what happened while he was knocked out, and how Zack and the others kicked them out of their own house.

Edward: WHAT?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!

Alice: I'm afraid not. They kicked us out and threatened to beat me up if I didn't get out with you. (Starts crying) I barely got us out of there with our lives still intact.

Edward: Those bastards! I promise you, Alice, they won't get away with this!

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Ch 9: Girl And Girl Downtime

**Note: Sorry for the long wait for this story. I've been on a roll for my story Drogons, and I didn't want it to stop. However, once Drogons finishes its current arc, I'll be able to focus more on this story. Also, this chapter is going to be a lemon chapter, so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **Girl On Girl Down Time:**

Previously, on the Four Warriors Of The World. Our heroes arrived at Scorpion Desert, where they found a stone house in the middle of a desert. However, little did they know was that the house was owned by two desert bandits, Edward and his little sister Alice. Our heroes had a brief scuffle with the desert bandits and chased them out of their own house and decided to spend there for the night. However, after Edward woke up and found out that their house was taken from Zack and the others, Edward vowed revenge on our heroes.

However, now was not the time to focus that right now. Right now, we need to focus on Emily about to have a bath.

Emily: Hey you guys, I'm about to go have a bath, anybody needs to use the bathroom.

Jacob: I'm good.

Kenta: Same here.

Zack: I don't need to go.

Katie: Neither do I.

Emily: Okay, good. (She then went inside)

Emily removes her shirt first as her breast bounces a little. She then takes off her skirt, revealing her bubble-shaped butt and her hairy pussy. She wasn't wearing any panties because she lost them back in Chapter Seven. She then bends over to take off her shoes and socks, allowing us the readers to get a clear view of her butt and pussy, her butt opens up a bit, exposing her anus to us the viewers. Emily walks over to turn the warm water on. After getting undressed and turning on the hot water, she went back to her back bends over to open her bag, allowing us the readers to get another clear view of her butt and pussy to find her razor and shaving cream. While Emily was finding her razor and shaving cream, her butt opened up a bit again, exposing her anus. After she found her razor and shaving cream, she suddenly felt someone grabbing her butt and spreading it as far as it could go, making her pussy to spread too.

?: My, my, such a nice ass.

Emily quickly backed away and turned around and saw Katie, who was also naked too. Katie did why twenty-five pounds more than Emily, but she did have an amazing body. Her breasts were an amazing 32 D, bigger than Emily's 36 C size breasts. Emily blushed hard to see Katie in the bathroom with her, and naked too. She then looks down and sees that Katie had a bush of pubic hair over her pussy. Unlike Emily who has shaved her pussy but recently gotten lazy, Katie has never shaved her pussy before. Although she does know that she does have pubic hair, she doesn't bother shaving it off, she just lets it be.

Emily: Katie?! What are you doing here?!

Katie: You have such an amazing figure.

Katie then walks over and starts kissing Emily on the neck while feeling up her breasts and playing with her hard pink nipples.

Emily: (Moans) Katie... We shouldn't be doing this.

Katie: (Starts sucking on Emily's nipples) How come?

Emily: (Moans) The others will hear. (She had to admit, it felt really good)

Katie: (Starts licking her way to Emily's bellybutton) No need to worry. I sent them to go hunting for dinner tonight.

Emily: You sent them on their own?!

Katie: (Gives her thighs a rub) Relax, they handle themselves. Zack is with them after all. (Gives her bellybutton a lick) Until then, we shouldn't waste this golden opportunity.

Katie then had Emily to lay on the floor with her back with her legs wide open so that she can stare at her hairy pussy and rub her thighs.

Katie saw how Emily had a bush of pubic hair over her pussy and had pubic hair surrounding it. Even with all that pubic hair, her pussy was still clearly visible. Emily looked over her bush of pubic hair that her legs were still wide open and that Katie was staring at her pussy. When Emily realized that her legs were wide open and that Katie was staring at her pussy, her face turned dark red due to being embarrassed, which made her pussy pucker and get wetter, and her nipples got hard.

Katie: (Strokes Emily's pubic hair) You have such a nice pussy. I can tell that you used to shave your pussy but recently stopped. (She uses her thumbs to open her pussy to look at her insides and starts rubbing her clit) It seems you got lazy.

Emily: (Moans and blushes of being embarrassed) Katie, please, we can't do this. We're both girls!

Katie: (Giggles and places her nose on Emily's pubic hair) And your point? (Katie then starts licking Emily's pussy)

Emily: Please... Stop... Ah! (Moans as she was starting to enjoy the pleasure)

Katie then starts licking Emily's pussy and started feeling her belly. Emily began moaning like crazy when she felt Katie licking her pussy. Katie loved the taste of Emily's pussy, and couldn't get enough of it. She then swirls her tongue around Emily's pussy while also using her fingers to rub her clit. This feeling made Emily's body to jerk around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her pussy to get really wet. Katie smiles behind Emily's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick her pussy. She continued to rub her clit and opened her pussy up and looked in her insides to see how wet she was, this was making Emily go crazy.

Emily: (Moans) Katie... (Moans) Please...

Katie: (Rubs Emily's pussy super fast) How about you stop resisting the pleasure and enjoy it. It's not every day that someone gives you this kind of service.

Katie stares at Emily's pussy while rubbing her clit. At this point, Emily's pussy was super wet and was now sitting a pound of her own juices.

Katie: You have such a cute wet pussy. (Starts stroking Emily's pubic hair) But what I would like to know is why did you stop shaving down there?

Emily: I didn't have time to shave.

Katie: I see. Well, you have time now.

Katie took the razor and shaving cream from Emily's handed, soaked her entire naked body with warm water and began shaving her legs while keeping her legs wide open so that she can continue staring at her wet pussy. Emily watched Katie over her bush of pubic hair to watch her shaving her legs. After five minutes, Katie finished shaving Emily's legs, but did not shave her pussy, nor did she trim her bush or shave off the pubic hair surrounding her pussy. She left it all alone. Emily was confused by this and asked her why didn't she shave off her pussy.

Katie: (Strokes Emily's pubic hair) Because it looks good on you. I believe girls look sexy when they don't shave down there, and you look sexy with a bush.

Emily: (This made Emily blush) Um... Thank you.

Katie: Now, let's continue where we left off.

Katie then began rubbing her clit, making her moan. Katie then placed her nose on Emily's pubic hair starts licking Emily's pussy and started feeling her belly. Emily began moaning like crazy when she felt Katie licking her pussy. He then swirls his tongue around her pussy while also using his fingers to rub her clit. This feeling made Emily's body to jerk around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her pussy to get really wet. Katie smiles behind Emily's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick Emily's pussy. He continued to rub her clit and opened her pussy up and began licking her insides. Katie begins licking her wet pussy again and starts rubbing her butt together. Emily was moaning like crazy, and Katie began rubbing her clit again. He then looked at how wet her pussy was. Emily moans as her pussy was soaked, but she didn't know if she wanted more or push him away to make him stop. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. At this point, Emily couldn't take it anymore.

Emily: I'm... I'm... I'M CUMMING!

Katie: (Pulls away but keeps rubbing her clit super fast) Okay, now let out!

Emily soon let out a loud moan and came all over Katie's naked body. After Emily came, she began catching her breath.

Katie: Damn, you came a lot. I'm guessing that was your first orgasm, wasn't it? (Emily nods) I thought so. (Strokes Emily's pubic hair) Your pussy was delicious by the way.

Emily: (Looks up at her) Thank you... Katie.

Katie then picked Emily up bride style and entered the bath together. Katie then began feeling Emily's breasts and had her pussy to be rubbing on her's while they were kissing. Emily kisses Katie back as she pushes Katie onto the bath to kisses and licks her neck warmly.

Katie: (Moans) Oh my, how bold of you.

Emily: Maybe I am... I have my moments. Though, thanks to you, I'm so horny. (They then kiss)

While the girls make out, Emily has Katie to lay on the bath with her legs wide open, there she saw what Katie's pussy looked like. Just like Emily's pussy, Katie had a bush of pubic hair over her pussy and had pubic hair surrounding it. However, because Katie has never shaved down there before, her pubic hair is not as thick as Emily's. Emily also noticed that Katie's legs and the rest of her body were all soft and smooth as if they were recently shaved.

Emily: You have such a nice soft body.

Katie: Thank you.

Emily: Did you recently shave your legs? They are super soft and smooth.

Katie: That's just the thing. I don't need to shave my legs or underarms. For some odd unexplained reason, I don't grow any hair on my legs, arms or underarms, just my crotch.

Emily: Oh my God, you're so lucky.

Katie: Am I now?

Emily then looks at Katie's belly, she then began to rub it. Because Katie did weigh more than Emily, she did have more of a belly than Emily. Katie's belly was nice and soft, not too flat nor too fat like most girls. Emily took a look at Katie's bellybutton and saw that the shape of her bellybutton was in the shape of an oval. Emily then rubbing Katie's belly while also rubbing her bellybutton with her index finger. She then began kissing all around her belly, then she kissed her bellybutton a few times. Emily then began to lick Katies's bellybutton, this would make her giggle.

Katie: Having fun with my belly?

Emily: Yep.

Emily began rubbing Katie's soft belly while also rubbing her bellybutton with her index finger. She then began kissing all around her belly, then she kissed her bellybutton a few times. Katie giggles and strokes her hair. Emily then gave Katie's bellybutton a lick, she then rubbed her index finger on her bellybutton and then kissed it, which was followed by a lick. Katie giggles and starts to moan a little as it felt wet and good at the same time. Emily then began licking all over her bellybutton.

After making Katie's bellybutton nice and wet, Emily began licking her way to her pussy.

Katie strokes Emily's hair softly and nods at her. Emily then places her nose on Katie's pubic hair and starts licking her pussy.

Katie moans loudly as her pussy was being pleasured and strokes Emily's hair softly. Emily then used both her middle fingers from both of her hands to spread her pussy as far as she could, allowing the crowd to see her insides. Emily then used both her index fingers to rub her clit and her pinkies to rub her insides. This made Katie go crazy as she moaned, which also made her pussy to get wet. With each passing second, her juices started filling up, and it began to leak out of her pussy. Katie's body starts jerking around, which makes her breasts to jiggle. Soon Katie let out a loud moan and came while also squirting all over the place.

Katie: Wow, that felt so good. (Looks at Jewlea of hopes to get a turn to pleasure her next)

Emily: I'm glad you liked it. (She then kisses her)

Katie kisses Emily back as her hands grab her butt tightly. She lays Emily down at the bath then kisses and licks her hard nipples hard.

Katie places her nose on Emily's pubic hair and makes out with her pussy, Emily moans more, and her hands grab the strings, but she was enjoying the pleasure, Katie then stops and starts playing with Emily's pubic hair.

Katie then places her nose on Emily's pubic hair again and starts making out with Emily's pussy again, and Emily moans out loud as her thighs tightened up a little. Katie then shoves her tongue inside Emily's pussy and begins to lick her insides, while also rubbing her clit at the same the time. This made Emily go insane as she moaned loudly, and as her body was jerking around all over, making her breasts to jiggle, and her thighs tightening up at a rapid pace.

Emily: Shit! I'm about to cum again!

Emily then lets out out a loud moan and sprays her juices all over Katie's face, which she drinks up all of her juices and starts licking her pussy again. Because Emily just came, she was super sensitive. And any pleasure that she received was tenfold.

Katie: How was that, Emily? (Smiles at her)

Emily: It was awesome. (She then kisses her)

After washing each other, Katie then picked Emily up and placed her on the floor with her legs wide open. She then had her right leg to be under Emily's left legs and her left leg to be over her right leg and had her pussy touching Emily's pussy, making both of their pubic hair to be touching each other, making one big bush. Emily felt Katie's wet pussy touch her wet pussy and saw that their pussies were touching each other. Emily rubs her pussy up then down as she looks up at Katie as she moans loudly. Both girls could feel both of their pussies being rubbed on each other, their breasts were bouncing all over the place and they both could feel their pussies getting wetter. Katie rubs Emily's pussy more and faster as she screams as she wanted to feel more. Soon, both girls felt their thighs getting tighter.

Katie: I'm about to cum soon!

Emily: ME TOO!

Soon both girls let out a huge moan and came together.

Katie: How did that feel, Emily?

Emily: It was amazing. (They then kiss)

Meanwhile, while that is all happening, Pork-O-Long is watching Emily and Katie have their fun.

Pork-O-Long: (Thinking) Oh crap, I don't know how much longer I can handle this.

Zack: (Just outside the house) Katie, we're back.

Pork-O-Long: (Thinking) SHIT!

Pork-O-Long quickly pulls his pants back up and sits on the couch, pretending that he saw nothing.

Pork-O-Long: (Thinking) Man... I really wanted to join in and have fun with both of them.

Zack: Hey pig, how did you escape from my ki rope?

Pork-O-Long: Simple, it wore off.

Zack: Okay... Maybe next time I put it harder to get out

Soon Katie and Emily came out of the bathroom covered in towels.

Pork-O-Long turns his head and sees Katie and Emily were trying to cover their passionate love.

Katie: Hey guys, what did you catch for dinner?

Jacob: We brought some wolves.

Katie: Okay, let us get dressed and we'll start cooking it.

Zack was wondering why was Katie and Emily were half naked for.

Zack: Katie, why are you and Emily half naked?

Katie: Because Emily and I had a shower.

Pork-O-Long: (Coughs) Bullshit.

Katie and Emily turn to look at Pork-O-Long.

Jacob: Are you okay Pork-O-Long?

Pork-O-Long: Yeah, I'm fine. (Winks at Katie and Emily)

Katie and Emily turn deep red about how Pork-O-Long knew about their lovemaking in the bathroom.

However, Katie and Emily knowing that Pork-O-Long knowing about their little secret was the least of their problems, because little did our heroes know were that Edward and Alice were making a plan to get their home back.

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Ch 10: Zack Vs Edward: Round 2

**Note: Kept you waiting, huh? Yeah, I know, it's been a long time since this story has had an update. The reason behind this was because my story Drogons was at the center of my attention. But now I've stept away from that story so that I can work on this story a bit more. I've also worked on a few chapters in advance, so I hope you enjoy the following updates to this story. Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me make these handful chapters that will be launched in the future. So go check his stories out after you are done reading this chapter.**

 **With that said, let's get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **Boy Vs Desert Bandit:**

In the next morning, Emily is seen sleeping on Edward's bed. Emily is seen wearing a purple nightgown which was over her belly and still not wearing any panties, allowing us the readers to see her bubble shaped butt. When Emily woke up, she turned to her back, opened her legs, allowing us the readers to see her hairy pussy and stretched her arms. After Emily finished stretching her arms, she looked down and saw that her legs were wide open. After she saw that her legs were wide open, she looked at her bush. Emily then looked around to see if anyone was here, thankfully there wasn't. She then looked down at her crotch again, remembering how Katie pleased her. Just then, Pork-O-Long popped up between Emily's legs, allowing him to get a good look at her hairy pussy.

Pork-O-Long: Hello beautiful.

Emily: (Emily was blushing hard when she saw that Pork-O-Long was now staring at her pussy) Pork-O-Long?!

Pork-O-Long: (Rubs her thighs and stares at her pussy) How naughty of you, keeping your legs wide open and not wearing any panties. (Starts stroking her pubic hair) You're a real naughty girl.

Emily: That's not true... Please get out!

Pork-O-Long: I would, but I can't stop staring at your pussy. (He then smells it, which smelled amazing)

Emily moans lightly as she was wondering if this was a good idea or should she kick him out of her room. So she was thinking about what to do next if Pork-O-Long starts going to town with her pussy, then her breasts and nipples. As Pork-O-Long was staring at Emily's pussy, it began getting to pucker and get wet. Pork-O-Long then pulled Emily's nightgown over her breasts, making them jiggle. Pork-O-Long then began feeling her breasts, placed his nose on her pubic hair and was about to start licking her pussy. But before he had the chance, they hear a loud explosion just outside the house, making Emily and Pork-O-Long falling off the bed and waking up Jacob and the others.

Pork-O-Long: What the hell?! Are we having an Earthquake?!

There was another explosion, this time much closer to the house, making everyone losing their balance.

Jacob: Zack!

Zack: Come on... We are on the case!

Everyone got back on their feet and ran out of the house to see where the explosions were coming from. As soon as Zack, Jacob and Kenta get out of the house, a grenade lands beside them and explodes, sending the three kids flying into three different explosions.

Katie: ZACK!

Emily: KENTA!

Katie and Emily were about to run to Zack and Kenta to see if they were okay, but they were suddenly stopped when somebody shot a round of bullets right in front of their feet, stopping them from their tracks. The girls look up and see Edward and Alice, pointing their MP5s with grenade launchers attached to them. Both Katie and Emily were confused who these two people were.

Edward: Do I have your attention now?

Jacob: (Regains conscious and sees Edward and Alice) Those are the two from yesterday.

Emily: Who are you?

Alice: Seriously?! You don't remember us?!

Edward: You kicked us out of our own home yesterday?

Katie: We did?

Edward: Okay, seriously, did you hit your head on the way here?!

Jacob: They don't remember you because they didn't see you!

Alice and Edward turn their heads and see that Jacob was back on his feet, Zack and Kenta though were still knocked out.

Edward: So, you're the only one who managed to get back up. I'll have to admit, I'm disappointed that the Zack kid wasn't the one who got back up. But oh well. You'll make a good warm up before I go to kill that Zack kid.

Jacob: What do you want?!

Edward: What do I want? Hmm, let me think. Oh yes, WE WANT OUR HOME BACK!

Alice: Yeah, you and your Zack friend kicked us out of our own home and made yourselves at home while my brother and I had to endure the cold night last night.

Jacob: Oh... If that's all you want, then we are about to have some breakfast... You can join us if you like, then we will leave with shards.

Edward: Really? Wow, this turned out to be a lot simpler than I thought. Okay, tell you what, give us back our family heirloom, and we'll pretend this was all a bad dream.

Jacob: Family heirloom?

Zack: He means the Crystal Shard. (Everyone turns their heads and sees Zack getting back on his feet) And there's no way we're giving them to you.

Edward: Ah, good. You're up. I was beginning to think that I killed you with the grenade.

Zack: HA! It will take more than that to take me down. All you managed to do was knock the wind off of me. That's all.

Edward: Well that's good. There's a bone I want to pick on you.

Zack: So you haven't learned your lesson from yesterday? Fine, I'll play with you before breakfast.

Jacob: Zack, please. I think...

Zack: Stay out of this Jacob, this is between this murderer and me!

Edward: Murderer? Why are you calling me a murderer?

Zack: We almost lost two of our friends', thanks to you. Kenta, Katie, we almost lost them thanks to your traps! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO!

Edward: Kid, I made those traps to keep intruders like you out. But it seems that you're too stupid to understand that. (Drops his gun) So, (Goes into a stance) it looks like I'm going to have to beat some sense into you.

Zack: Bring it on, old man.

Jacob, Kenta, and Alice shake their heads than goes to sits down to starts cooking some wolves together.

Edward and Zack then charge at each other.

Zack tries to punch Edward first in the middle section, but his arm protects the attack. Edward then does a leg at Zack, Zack quickly catches himself from the fall and kicks Edward in the gut, then he kicks Edward in the balls. This makes Edward fall down to his knees and hold his balls while screaming in pain.

Edward: Goddamit, not again!

Jacob: Do you think they'll ever stop fighting?

Alice: Who knows.

Jacob: Wolf, Miss? (Hands the cooked fish to Alice with a bright smile)

Alice: Alice.

Jacob: Jacob. (Friendly smile appears for Alice and hopes to become friends with her)

Meanwhile, Zack is seen beating the living crap out of Edward. Katie and Emily couldn't help but feel sorry for Edward since a young adult was getting beaten up by a twelve-year-old boy.

Katie: Hey... Where's Jacob?

Emily: I think him and Kenta and that Alice girl went back inside.

Katie: So what do you want to do now?

Emily: I think we should stop this fight before it gets out of hand.

Katie: Oh right. (Turns to Zack) Yo Zack, I think he's had enough.

Zack: Oh you think so? (Looks at Edward and he was trying to say something but he in pain to speak) Fine, I think he's learned his lesson.

Zack then gets off of Edward and walks to Katie.

Katie: Zack... Help him into the house so we can treat his wounds and bruises.

Zack: Are you serious?! Don't you remember that he tried to kill you with those traps?!

Katie: I just think he was just protecting his home and their family's honor.

Jacob: (Comes outside while eating a cooked wolf leg) Also, if you really do think about it, we did kind of broke into his home and stole his property. So if any, this Edward guy should be mad at us instead of us being mad at him. (The girls look at Jacob, being shocked that he said something that was smart) What? (Jacob tilts his head into confusion as he looks at Alice starts smiling at them)

Katie: Jacob is right, as much as I hate to admit it, we are the bad guys here.

Zack: What?! How can you say that?!

Katie: Think about it, Zack. We broke into his home, we stole his stuff, AND you did kick him and his sister out of their own home. He should be mad at us instead of being the other way around.

Kenta: And not to mention we did make ourselves at home when we weren't even welcomed. (Zack then starts thinking about his actions)

The group nods and thinks about how to make it up to Edward and Alice. A little later, Katie and Emily are both treating Edwards cuts and bruises.

Edward: Thank you... I'm very sorry about the traps.

Katie: It's okay, we understand. (Katie and Emily glare at Zack) Even though some of us may not.

Emily: We're really sorry for our actions, is there any way we can make it up to you?

Edward: (Turns his eyes and sees Katie's amazing cleavage and shakes his head) You could give us back our family heirloom.

Emily: (Whispers to Katie) What do you think we should do? We give it back, we'll never complete the pieces.

Katie: (Whispers to Emily) We may as well tell him. (To Edward) Ahem, we may as well tell you why we need your family heirloom.

Edward: No you haven't said what you need them for?

Emily: (Shows Edward one of her pieces) You see, there are ten pieces in all, they're called Crystal Shards. Legend has it that if all ten pieces are gathered, a Pheonix will be summoned and will grant any wish that we desire. But only one.

Edward: (Looks into Emily's nightgown to see her breasts) My grandpa used to tell me and Alice stories about it.

Jacob: Really?

Kenta: What do you know about it?

Edward: He said about collecting all of the shards than miracle or wish is granted (He was trying his best to not check Katie or Emily out)

Katie: (Bends over to allow Edward to see her cleavage) Then how about how come join us on our journey.

Zack: WHAT?!

Edward: (Looks at Katie's cleavage) Um... (Looks away) If you can protect my little sister, then yes.

Jacob: Sure, we can do that.

Kenta: Besides, she looks like she can protect herself.

Edward: Alright then... Let me go and pack my things. (In his mind) Damnit... Those two girls have a nice set, I really want to squeeze them.

Zack: Oh no, he's not coming along!

Katie: And why not?

Zack: Because... Because... Skylus can't hold any more people.

Alice: That's okay. My brother does have a motorcycle, so he and I can just ride on that.

Zack: (Thinking) Damn it.

Kenta: You know Zack, if I couldn't notice, you seem to be jealous.

Zack: Jealous?! Jealous of what?

Kenta: Well, seeing the way that Katie and Edward were looking at each other, I would say...

Zack: (His face was beaming red at this point) THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE! Let's get going. (Runs outside)

Kenta: Yep, he's jealous.

A little later, everyone is seen getting ready to head on out. Emily is seen wearing new attire. Seen wearing a strapless white tank top, a white mini skirt, and white flip-flops. The white tank top looked like it was a little small for her, it did not cover her belly and showed off a great amount of her cleavage, right to the point where her pink nipples were just barely covered by her tank top, and it came down above her bellybutton, showing off her belly. The mini skirt that she was wearing was asked her hip and was so small that it showed off her soft smooth thighs and if she would bend down, her bubble-shaped naked butt would be exposed for everyone to see, then she still wasn't wearing any panties. Zack, Jacob, Kenta, and Emily hop onto Skylus, with Emily holding onto Pork-O-Long. But to Zack's surprise, Emily hops onto the bike with Edward while Alice is in the passenger seat of the motorcycle. Edward's face turned dark red when he felt Emily's breasts were pressed into his back.

Emily: (Whispers Edward in the ear in a sexual tone) Be sure not to drive too fast. It's my first time on a motorbike.

Edward: (Blushes) Of course... I will make sure to drive smooth and nice (Starts his bike up and Zack glares at Edward)

And with that, our heroes drove off to find the other pieces of the crystal shards. They now have five crystal shards, only five more to go.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Ark 3: Ch 11: The Bison King Attacks

**Previously, on the Four Warriors Of The World. Our heroes came to a rude awakening when Edward attacked early in the morning, trying to get his home back. Zack easily defeated Edward, but thanks to Jacob and the others, they managed to convince Zack that they did intrude in their home. After things calmed down, Edward and Alice agreed to join our heroes on the search for the remaining Crystal Shards.**

 **And now, the continuation.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **The Bison King Attacks:**

Our heroes have just exited out of Scorpion desert, Jacob, Zack, Kenta, Pork-O-Long, and Katie, who was holding Pork-O-Long were all ridding on the Skylus cloud while Edward, Alice, and Emily were ridding on Edward's bike.

Emily: Okay we should be there from what the radar said.

Pork-O-Long: (Rest his head on Katie's breasts) Man, this is the life.

Katie: Hands off pig!

Pork-O-Long: (Pulls down Katie's tank top, making her breasts to pop out, which makes Zack blush) Ah, come on. (Start feeling her breasts) I was relaxing! (Starts playing with her nipples to make them hard) Plus your breasts are nice and soft. (Starts sucking on her nipples)

Katie punches Pork-O-Long, knocking him out cold.

Katie: Pervert. (Fixes her top)

Zack: I'm still wondering why Emily brought him along.

Katie: Come on now Zack, I know we have our difference, so we should get along.

Zack: Fine, but I'm getting used to it, for now.

Jacob: Is it just me or is it getting hot all of a sudden?

Zack: Well it is a desert here.

Kenta: We just got out of the desert though. Things should be cooling down.

Emily: We must be approaching Cutthroat Mountain. Legend has it that there is a castle there, and the castle is surrounded by a huge ring of fire.

Jacob and Zack: A ring of fire?

Emily: Yep.

Jacob: How are we going to get there?

Emily: I don't know, but I'm sure we'll think of something.

Edward: Yeah but if we go there they must have guards.

Emily: Maybe, but there's a good chance that the Bison King might be there.

Keneta: Yeah and we need a plan how to get in there.

Emily: Fear not, I'll think of something.

Kenta: Okay.

Jacob: Say, Zack, how come the fur of your tail is white?

Zack: It's actually how I was born with.

Jacob: Really?

Zack: Yeah, but somehow you, Katie and Kenta have the same fur tail, but mine is white as snow as I do some odd ability like intangible and invisible.

Jacob & Kenta: Wow.

Emily: You can do that?!

Zack: Can your sister turn inviable and intangible?

Emily: No, at least not what am aware of.

Zack: Well anything when she adopted?

Emily: Well, she acted wild and stuff even hard to listen till she bumped her head hard.

Jacob: Hey, that happened to me too!

Katie: I don't remember much, but I do remember being hit very hard at the ground.

Zack: Weird, I never got a bump nor hit in the head.

Edward: Maybe you just got lucky.

Zack: Well it never happened, I mean usually I got hit in the head nothing, I just am the same old me (This surprise them)

Alice: Man, it just keeps getting hot out here.

Katie: Any plans how we get in yet? Cuz we can't sit here all day.

Emily: We haven't even arrived yet. We need to be there so that I can take a look at the place.

The group arrives at Cutthroat Mountain, where they see a huge ring of fire surrounding the castle. It was also around that time where Pork-Pork-Long woke up.

Edward: Well, here we are.

Pork-O-Long: Okay, we're here! Can we please leave before Mr. You Know Who shows up.

Emily: Not until we get the Crystal Shard. (Checks her radar) There is no denying it. The Crystal Shard is in that castle.

Zack: How do we get in?

Emily: Zack, you can turn invisible and intangible at the same time right?

Zack: Yeah.

Emily: Do you think you can go invisible and intangible at the same time to go inside the castle and get the crystal shard?

Zack: I could, but it sucks the life out of me, especially if I using both abilities at the same time.

Katie: Do you think you can hurry it up.

Zack: I could, but I'll need the radar so that can know where is it inside of the castle.

Emily: (Gives Zack the radar) Here.

Zack: Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can.

Zack then dashed towards the castle. Jacob and the others sat there, waiting for Zack's return. Two minutes have passed since Zack went into the castle, but for our heroes, it felt like an age. Why? Because they didn't want to be standing there when the Bison King arrived.

Pork-O-Long: Damn it, what's taking him so long?! He's been gone for hours.

Katie: It's only been two minutes.

Pork-O-Long: Are you sure about that?

Katie: I should, I do have a watch on me.

After another minute, Zack finally came back, and he was exhausted. He fell to his knees when he arrived back to the group.

Katie: Zack! (Catches Zack) Are you okay?

Zack: I... I should be... After I rest for a few minutes.

Emily: Did you at least find the Crystal Shard?

Zack: Yeah, I did. (Gives it to Emily) Be careful though, it's very hot.

Emily: (Sees that the Crystal Shard was glowing red) Actually, you can hold on to it for now.

Just then, our heroes began hearing thumping, which made the ground shake.

?: Fee, Fa, Fo, Fum! I smell the blood of intruders!

The groups turn to see Bison King has arrived.

Pork-O-Long: HE'S HERE!

Jacob: Is he the Bison King?

Pork-O-Long: YES! HE IS! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

The Bison King looks down and sees Pork-O-Long.

Bison King: YOU! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE THAT ONE PIG THAT MANAGED TO GET AWAY!

Pork-O-Long: (Laughs nervously) Um... I'm flattered that you remember me. (Quickly hides behind Emily) DON'T LET HIM GET ME! (He looks up Emily's skirt to see her bare naked bubble shaped butt) Nice. (Slaps her butt)

Emily: What are you doing you pervert?!

Emily ended up kicking Pork-O-Long in the balls, making him scream in pain, fall to his knees while holding his balls.

Bison King: ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU PIG, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A ROASTED PIGGY!

Edward: Alice!

Alice: Right!

Both Edward and Alice took out their MP5's and started firing at the Bison King, the Bison King flexed his muscles, and the bullets that were hitting him were hitting him as if they were BB bullets, having no effect on him what so ever. They kept firing until they ran out of ammo.

Alice: Our bullets, their not working on him.

Edward: It's like they are BB bullets to him!

Bison King: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S GOING TO TAKE MORE THAN BULLETS TO TAKE ME DOWN!

Edward: Okay, how about this then. (Turns to the group) EVERYBODY! GET DOWN!

Everybody gets down, and Edward and Alice used the grenade launchers attached to their MP5's against the Bison King, creating a bunch of explosions and causing a huge smoke screen.

Jacob: That was an explosive hello.

Edward and Alice shot five grenades each at Bison King, after that, they ran out of ammo, both for bullets, and grenades.

Alice: Did we get him?

Edward: I don't know. The smoke is too thick to tell. (Just then, they heard the Bison King laughing) WHAT?!

Alice: Are you kidding me?!

When the smoke cleared, we see that not only was the Bison King still alive, but he was standing tall, laughing at our heroes. Although the grenades did no damage to him, they did manage to make his clothes dirty. Our heroes were shocked to see The Bison King was still alive and well after all the grenades that were fired at him.

Alice: YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Edward: HE'S STILL ALIVE AFTER ALL THAT?!

Bison King: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK THOSE TINY EXPLOSIVE WEAPONS WOULD WORK ON ME?! I TRAINED MYSELF TO RESIST GUNS AND EXPLOSIVES!

Edward: Oh yeah? (Takes out his sword) Have you trained yourself against swords?!

Edward then jumps up and attempts to slice the Bison's head open, the Bison King stands there and puts his arm to shield his face.

Alice: That fool, Edward is going to cut his arm in half!

However, to everyone's shock, when Edward's sword made contact to the Bison King's arm, instead of it cutting it in half like everyone thought it would, it ended up shattering into a million pieces when it tried to cut The Bison King's arm. Edward and the others were shocked to see that his blade was destroyed after it made contact with the Bison King's arm. The Bison King took notice that Edward was still in mid-air and still in shock after seeing his sword burst into a million pieces, so he took this opportunity to punch him, making him fly to a wall and fall down to the ground on his back and his legs wide open. The Bison King then used his right foot to stomp Edward on his balls, making him scream in pain.

Edward: Godammit, not again!

Zack: Damn, I really hate to be Edward right now.

Katie and Emily felt sorry for Edward.

Bison King: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW DOES THAT FEEL LITTLE MAN?!

Edward: Screw you!

Jacob: We should probably help him. (Zack nods)

Jacob, Zack, Katie, and Kenta all charge towards the Bison King. The Bison King quickly kicks Edward towards Katie, making him fall on him and accidentally pulling her tank top up and falling with her. Katie was now topless, laying on her back, and Edward had his hands on her breasts and laying his head on her belly. When Edward gained back his composure, the first thing he saw was Katie's oval bellybutton. He also saw that Katie had a bit of a belly, but it was soft and that her shorts were at her hip, not even trying to hide her belly. He also noticed that his hands were on her breasts and that they felt nice and soft.

Edward: I'm very sorry!

Before Katie could say anything, Zack came over kicked Edward away from Katie.

Zack: Damn pervert.

When Zack turned his head, he saw Katie topless, he saw how her breasts were exposed and that her pink nipples were hard and saw her soft belly and bellybutton. This made Zack blush hard and suddenly felt a sudden tightness between his legs. When Katie gained back her composure, she noticed that she was topless and that Zack was staring at her. Katie then got back up, allowing Zack to see her naked beauty.

Katie: Zack, why did you attack Edward like that? (This made her breasts jiggle)

Zack: (Blushes) He touched your breasts.

Katie: Oh okay. (Looks for her shirt) Where did my top go? (This made her breasts jiggle)

Zack: Right here (Gives her the top)

Katie: Thanks.

Katie then puts her top back on, but this also made her breasts jiggle as she put it on. Zack turns away of blushing deeply, but he soon turned his head again and saw that Katie now had her top back on, but noticed that it did not cover her belly and bellybutton. He also noticed that her shorts only went up to her hip and did not cover her belly, which Zack was starting to like what he saw, though he didn't know why.

Katie: Anyways, we should help the others with the Bison King.

Zack: Right.

Katie and Zack turn their heads and see Kenta and Jacob unleashing their attacks at the Bison King. However, none of their attacks are working on him, and the Bison King is just standing there laughing at Jacob and Kenta.

Jacob: Nothing is working.

Bison King: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU KIDS GOT?!

Jacob, Zack, and Kenta weren't going to give up the fight. Katie then jumped up and kicked the Bison King in the legs, which almost made him lose balance.

Katie: Guys, aim for his legs.

Jacob, Kenta, and Zack aim their attacks on the Bison King's legs. However, the Bison King would always sidestep to avoid their attacks. He was much faster than he looked.

Jacob: This is impossible, but I won't give up.

Kenta: Me neither.

Bison King: ENOUGH OF THIS! TIME FOR ME TO END THIS!

The Bison King then clapped his hands together, and they began glowing. Jacob steps forward and stands in front of the group which he was going to take the hit for the team. But suddenly, Zack suddenly recognizes the attack that the Bison King was about to unleash.

Zack: Wait, that attack...

Bison King: SHOCKING FRIDAY!

The Bison King then unleashes a huge lighting blast at our heroes. Zack quickly gets in front of Jacob and creates an energy shield to protect him and his friends from the attack.

Zack: I will not allow my friends to die here!

Bison King: A KI USER HUH? I DIDN'T THINK THAT KIDS WERE CAPABLE OF USING KI!

Zack: Where did you learn that attack?!

Bison King: HUH?

Zack: Where did you learn that attack?! There is one person that I know who knows that attack, and that is my grandpa!

Bison King: GRANDPA? WAIT, ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU'RE MASTER STEAVEN'S GRANDSON?!

Zack: Wait, you know my grandpa?

Bison King: OF COURSE I KNOW HIM, HE WAS MY MASTER! HE TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING THAT I KNOW! IN FACT, HE EVEN TAUGHT ME HOW TO USE THE SHOCKING FRIDAY ATTACK!

Zack: Why would he teach you the attack, and not me?!

Bison King: PROBABLY BECAUSE I WAS HIS STUDENT LONG BEFORE YOU WERE EVEN BORN! BUT THE MORE I THINK ABOUT IT, I DON'T REMEMBER THE MASTER MARRYING SOMEONE TO HAVE GRANDCHILDREN.

Zack: Oh, that's because I'm adopted.

Bison King: OH, THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING. (Jacob and the others were confused to know what to do next) I AM GLAD TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE HIS GRANDSON THOUGH. BECAUSE I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME!

Zack: Um sure... What is it?

Bison King: AS YOU CAN SEE, MY CASTLE IS COVERED IN A RING OF FLAME. I MADE A DEAL WITH A WITCH TO PROTECT MY TREASURE, BUT THE WITCH ENDED UP TRICKING ME! THANKS TO HER, MY DAUGHTER AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO SLEEP IN OUR OWN HOME. CAN YOU PLEASE GO SEE MASTER STEVENS AND SEE IF HE CAN TAKE OUT THIS FIRE?

Zack looks at the tower and ring of fire then turns his head to asks his friends.

Zack: I think we should help this guy out.

Emily: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HE TRIED TO KILL US!

Jacob stops attacking and thinks about helping the Bison King with his problem.

Jacob: I think we should do it.

Emily: No way! I won't do it!

Katie: Then we will leave you here, with (Points at the Bison King) him.

Emily: Say what?

Katie: You heard me.

Emily gets disappointed as she walks over and sits down away from Bison King to think what do when the group has left to find Master Stevens.

Jacob: So I guess that decides it. We'll go get Master Stevens for you.

Bison King: EXCELLENT! ALSO, WHILE YOU'RE ON YOUR WAY THERE, CAN YOU KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY DAUGHTER?! SHE WENT TO GO HUNTING A LITTLE WHILE AGO, BUT IT'S BEEN A FEW HOURS NOW, AND I'M BEGINNING TO WORRY FOR HER.

Jacob: You got it, sir!

Zack: Jacob, you can come with me, the rest of you can stay here and wait. This shouldn't take long.

Alice: Do we have to?

Zack: Yes.

Alice nods the boys, and Bison King sits down to thinks about what to do to kill time. Emily sits down behind at a rock away from the group, she sits down and opens her legs wide open, allowing us the readers to see her hairy pussy.


	12. Ch 12: Finding Master Stevens

**Previously, on The Four Warriors Of The World, our Heroes arrived at Cut Throat Mountain, and thanks to Zack and his abilities, they were able to recover the crystal Shard inside the Burning Castle. Shortly after however, they were suddenly attacked by the Bison King. Our Heroes gave it everything they had against the Bison King, but no matter what they tried, none of their attacks worked on him. But the fight is suddenly is taken to a sudden halt when the Bison King uses a technique that Zack's grandfather, master Stevens once used. When Zack asked the Bison King where he learned the technique, it was revealed that's the Bison King was once a student to Master Stevens. It was then revealed that long ago, the Bison King made a deal with a witch to protect his treasure. However, the witch ended up tricking the Bison King, making a ring of fire around the castle, that way the Bison King and his daughter wouldn't be able to sleep in their own home. Desperate to put out the fire, the Bison King asks Zack in the others to bring Master Stevens to the castle the try to figure out how to put out the flames. Also along the way, try to find his daughter. Zack and Jacob then head out to get master Stevens while the others wait.**

 **Will Master Stevens be willing to go to Cutthroat Mountain to meet his old student, will they be able to find the Bison King's Daughter if she isn't dead already? Find out, on this exciting chapter of The Four Warriors Of The World.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **Picking Up Master Stevens:**

We see Zack and Jacob riding on the Skylust cloud, making their way to master Stephens Island, however, they are also keeping an eye out for the Bison King Daughter. While making their way to the island, something crost Jacob's mind.

Jacob: Hey Zack?

Zack: Yeah?

Jacob: This just occurred to me. Do you know what the Bison King's daughter looks like? Let alone her name?

Zack: (He realizes that he never asked for a name or what the girl looks like) That's a good question.

Jacob: Well this is just great, we're pretty much flying around blind.

Zack: I'm sure something will come up, hopefully.

Jacob: You think we should go back and ask the Bison King what his daughter looks like and what her name is?

Zack: Nah, we're almost to the ocean, heading back would only waste time.

Jacob: I guess you're right.

Zack was searching for any girl of Bison King which his mind was thinking about her appearance.

Jacob: Hey, I can smell the ocean from here.

Zack: That's good. Once we get to the ocean, we will be at my grandpa's place at no time.

Jacob becomes curious about what the girl would look like. His eyes close about something then trying to find the girl.

Just then, the boys heard a scream, a girl scream to be exact.

Jacob opens his eyes and turns to see who was screaming.

Jacob: Whose screaming?

Zack: I don't know, but it sounds like a girl.

Zack and Jacob look down and sees that a twelve-year-old girl is being chased by a pack of mountain lions.

Jacob: I think she needs our help?

Zack: Yes, and she might be the Bison King's Daughter.

Jacob: Let's help her then... Do you have a plan?

Zack: We go in, fight the mountain lions, and save the girl.

Jacob: I call the right side!

Zack: Then I call the left.

Jacob and Zack jump off of their cloud then and they fight lions. The girl that the mountain lions were chasing was 4'7 feet tall and weighed ninety pounds. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and blue shorts and shoes. Jacob and Zack begin to beat the lions and makes sure none of them gets to the girl. Soon, the mountain lions got the hint and started running away from the boys. After the mountain lions ran off, Jacob and Zack then look at the girl

Jacob: Are you okay?

Girl: (Hugs Jacob) Oh thank you! I thought I was a goner for sure.

Jacob was surprised about the hug and starts wrapping his arms around her.

Zack: Are you okay though? Those mountain lions didn't hurt you, did they?

Girl: (Pulls away from Jacob) No they didn't, but thanks to you two, I get to live another day.

Jacob: Why were they chasing you?

Girl: I was doing some hunting for my father, but as I was doing that, those mountain lions picked up my scent and started chasing me.

Jacob: Sounds like the hunter became the hunted. (The girl sadly nods)

Zack: (Just then, something crosses Zack's mind) Wait a minute, are you by chance the Bison King's Daughter?

Girl: Why yes I am? How did you know?

Jacob: Wow really?! What luck, we were searching for you.

Girl: You were?

Zack: Yes, we met your father a little while ago and he told us that you were gone hunting and have been gone for a while, so he asked us to find you for him.

Girl: Wow, you met my dad and got to live to tell about it? (Jacob and Zack nod at her) Wow, I don't think I know anybody that managed to survive against my dad. He's a very strong man.

Jacob: Yeah, we know.

Zack: By the way, what's your name?

Bella: My name is Bella.

Jacob looks at Bella and Zack then shrugs his shoulders then calls for his cloud to come and pick them up.

Jacob: Do you think she can ride on Skylust?

Bella: I will try to. (Jacob's offers his hand to her)

Jacob helps Bella on the cloud, and surprisingly, she is able to stay on, she didn't need anybody to help her up.

Zack: Wow, you must've been good all your life.

Jacob: I bet she is (Bella starts blushing for his hand was holding onto hers and his hand felt warm)

Zack: Okay, hang tight. Next stop, grandpa's island.

Bella nods at him, and the cloud took off to the ocean.

Bella: By the way, where are we going?

Zack: We're going to my grandpa's place, your father needs his help to put out the fire around his house.

Bella: Do you think he'll be able to help? Let's hope so.

Zack: We're hoping so.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Master Stevens's island, Master Stevens is seen sitting at his house reading a dirty magazine.

Master Stevens: Man, this is amazing.

Little did he know, however, was that Zack, Jacob, and Bella all arrived on his Island thanks to the Skylus cloud, they didn't get off all that once they arrive at the island.

Zack: Grandpa!

Hearing Zack's voice made Master Stevens jump, and he quickly hides the dirty magazine.

Master Stevens: Zack, is that you?

Zack: Yes it's me, and Jacob.

Master Stevens: Huh? Jacob too?

He walks out of the house and sees, Zack, Jacob, and Bella standing in front of his door.

Master Stevens: What are you kids doing here? (Sees Bella) And who is this?

Jacob: She's our new friend.

Zack: And the Bison King's daughter, Bella.

Master Stevens: The Bison King? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while.

Bella: These two saved me.

Master Stevens: That's good to know.

Zack: The Bison King claims that he was once your student, is that true?

Master Stevens: Yes, it is true. Of course, he wasn't known as the Bison King around that time.

Jacob: So Master Stevens... Can you help us with a little problem?

Master Stevens: And what would that be?

Jacob: His home is surrounded by flames.

Master Stevens: So, the rumors of Cutthroat Mountain are true, that means he's been killing innocent people that go near his castle. I had hoped that these rumors were false. Damn him, I taught him better than that! What would make a man go from kind and gentle to such a violent man?

Zack: Greed?

Master Stevens: Very good Zack, greed can make people change.

Jacob was learning a new lesson from Master Stevens, his attention to sees the beautiful scene of the ocean. Walks over and watching the waves are flipping everywhere.

Zack: So... About the castle...

Master Stevens: Forget it, I'm not helping him.

The Kids: WHAT?!

Master Stevens: You heard me, I'm not helping him. The Bison King made his own bed and it's time for him to lay on it. The next time you see the Bison King, tell him he's on his own because I want no part of him anymore. (He turns around and heads back in the house)

Bella: Wait, you don't understand.

Master Stevens: What is it that I don't understand, other than the fact that your father dug himself inside a hole and became a soulless murdering monster.

Bella: Please Master Stevens, you don't understand the whole story, my father was tricked.

Master Stevens: By who?

Bella: By a witch. You see many years ago before our castle was covered in flames, thieves would always break into our home to try to steal our treasure, forcing my father to wake up in the middle of the night to stop them. Eventually, my father had enough of all the break-ins and made a deal with the witch to protect his treasure. However, the witch ended up tricking him, she created a ring of fire around our home preventing us to sleep in our home ever again. The witch then told my father that if he wants the ring of fire to be gone, he must deliver 1000 decapitated heads to her, only then, will she get rid of the Ring of Fire. So you see these Masters Stevens, it's all that witch's fault.

Jacob: I see. (Returns from the sight)

Master Stevens: (Sighs) Fine. I'll help put the fire out. (This makes the kids cheer in joy) (Thinking) Of course, I am going to give that Bison King a piece of my mind when I arrive.

Jacob and Zack were smiling at Master Stevens, then they are fist bump with each other.

Zack: Okay, now that you're on board, let's get going.

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Ch 13: A Special Moment With A Bandit

**Note: The following is a lemon chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Special Moment With A Bandit:**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Cutthroat Mountain, Kenta and the others are seen sitting around, waiting for Zack and Jacob to return. Kenta, Alice, Katie, Pork-O-Long and The Bison King were all playing a game of goldfish to pass the time.

Katie: Does anyone have any threes?

Everyone: Go fish.

Meanwhile, while the game is going on, Emily is seen sitting behind a large rock, fifty feet away from the group. She is seen sitting on a large rock behind another large rock, listening to music on her Ipad. She then takes off her foot lops to have her be barefoot, lays down and opens her legs wide open, revealing that she still wasn't wearing any panties, allowing us the readers to get a clear view of her hairy pussy.

Emily: At least they are having fun.

Emily used to wear panties, but they were destroyed thanks to Pork-O-Long. There was a time where Emily used to shave her pussy, but when this whole adventure began, she stopped shaving down there all together and allowed her pubic hair to grow in. Now, ever since she stopped shaving her crotch, she now had a bush of pubic hair on top of her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it. Despite the fact that she lost her panties, she continues to wear mini skirts. She would rather wear mini-skirts over anything. She does not like wearing pants or shorts, she'd rather wear mini skirts, even if it meant not wearing panties, and if her butt and pussy are seen when she bends over, she'll take the risk. Although she has stopped shaving her pussy, she does continue to shave her arms, underarms, and legs, she would never let any hair grow on those areas, her pussy though, she is willing to let it be. Emily looks down and sees her open wide legs and how hairy her pussy has gotten and that her skirt was over her bush. She knew that her pubic hair was only going to get thicker as time went on. Emily could be playful when she wants to be but when it comes down to it. She wanted to know what would it feel like to have someone take her. The thought of never wearing panties ever again did cross after she talked to Katie but wasn't 100% on board.

Emily: I guess this is what mom meant when she said that if I shaved my crotch, it will only grow back thicker, and I would have to keep shaving it. It's definitely a lot thicker when I first shaved it. (Starts stroking her pubic hair) I wonder what it will look like when it reaches its limit. Should I start trimming it, or let it be? I definitely don't want it to look like a forest. Right now, it doesn't seem too bad, but I can't tell if my pussy is still visible or not. I'll need a second person to see for me, but who? There is no well in Hell that it's going to be Pork-O-Long.

Just then, Edward came around, he saw Emily and was about to say hi to her, but then he took notice that Emily was wearing a mini skirt, had her legs wide open, and was not wearing any panties. He could see her pussy clear as day. When he saw her pussy, his face turned dark red. The question then crossed his mind? Should he turn around and pretend that he never saw her pussy, or should he confront her about it and possibly take a closer look at her pussy. Just then, Emily took notice of Edward.

Emily: Is something wrong, Edward?

Edward: (Thinking) Damn it, she caught me, now what? (To Emily) Um... (Trying not to stare at her pussy) It's pretty warm out here, isn't it?

Emily: (She smiles at him) Yes it is... But it's nice though.

Edward was trying so hard not to stare at her pussy, but it looked too good.

Edward: (Trying not to stare at her pussy) Um... That's good. (It didn't take long for Edward's eyes to be staring at her pussy)

Emily then looked down and realized that Edward was staring at her pussy, she blushed when she realized this, but kept her legs open, allowing him to get a good look at it. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw Edward at his blushed state.

Emily: Something down there that you like?

Edward: Oh geez. (He looks away) I didn't mean to stare.

Emily: (Giggles) It's okay, I don't mind if you look. I don't blame you for looking. Though you caught me in a good mood. Though if you were that pig, I would close my legs and kick your balls. (Opens her legs wider, making her pussy to open up a bit) But since you're not, (Rubs her soft smooth legs) you have the privilege to look at it.

Edward: (His face was beaming red) Um... Thanks. (He then starts staring at her pussy again)

Emily: Don't be a stranger, you can come over and take a closer look at it.

Edward: (Shocked and blushes hard) Are... Are you serious?

Emily: (Blushes and giggles) Yep. As I said, you caught me in a good mood. So I'll let you stare at it as long as you like.

Edward: Okay.

Edward walked up to Emily, got down on all fours to get a closer look at Emily's pussy. Edward was surprised to see that Emily wasn't shaved down there, but he didn't mind. Emily was blushing red, as she has never let a man look at her pussy this close before, but she didn't mind if it was Edward. She could feel Edward breathing on her and was getting turned on, which was making her pussy wet. He then smelled her pussy, which smelled amazing, Emily even felt him smelling it, which made her moan lightly.

Emily: Can you see it okay?

Edward: Yeah, I can see it perfectly. Even with all this hair down here, I can see it perfectly.

Emily: That's good. I feared that it couldn't be seen.

Edward: Can I touch it?

Emily: (Blushes) Sure. Touch it as you may feel fit.

Edward then began touching and rubbing her pussy, making her moan and getting wet.

Edward: (Strokes Emily's pubic hair) You know, I always thought that girls always shaved down here.

Emily: (Blushes) Well, I used to shave down there.

Edward: (Strokes Emily's pubic hair) Why did you stop?

Emily: I see no reasons to, plus I haven't had the time.

Edward: Are you going to start shaving it again once you get back home.

Emily: Naw, I've decided to stop shaving down there. But if it does get too long, I will trim it.

Edward: I see. You do have a cute pussy though, and it smells amazing.

Emily: (Blushes) Thank you.

Edward opens Emily's pussy up more as he glances up, then picks himself up. He then places his nose on her bush of pubic hair and starts kissing her clit and rubs her body warmly underneath her shirt, where he finds her breasts, making her moan. Edward begins licking her pussy a bit more and starts pulling up her tank top her to make her breasts bounces of freedom. Emily couldn't believe this was happening but was loving every moment of it. Edward takes Emily's zipper off of her skirt and throws it away as begins licking her pussy more while his hands found her butt and spanked it, Emily was now naked. Emily was moaning like crazy. Edward places himself to kisses and licks her hard nipples awhile she begins to take his shirt off. Emily takes off Edwards shirt and throws it away and Edward starts kissing his way back to her pussy, but not before giving her bellybutton a kiss. Emily giggles when Edward was kissing her belly.

Edward then licked his way back down to Emily's pulling and began to lick it, making her moan slightly. With his index finger from his left hand, he opened Emily up in order to lick inside of her, Emily started moaning a little louder once he started licking inside of her. With his index finger from his right hand, Edward began to rub inside Emily's pussy, making her more yet and more even more slightly louder, but with his middle finger, however, that's when things started to get intense. With his middle finger from his right hand, Edward began to rub Emily clit, giving a huge jolt into Emily's body and making her moan even more. Edward continued to rub Emily's clit while using his right-hand index finger to rub her pussy and licking it, this drove Emily crazy. With her clit being rubbed, and her pussy being licked, Emily was going crazy, she was moaning very loudly and her body kept twitching all over the place, the more her body twitched, the more her breasts jiggled. Edward noticed this and took both of his hands and placed them on her breasts and began to massage them, then he put his tongue all the way inside of her pussy, and resting his nose on her pubic hair, this made Emily moan very loud. Emily continued to moan and get wetter. Emily's thighs began getting tighter. Edward continued to lick Emily's pussy and watched it get wetter, and at this point, her juices were leaking out of her pussy. At this point, Emily's thighs were at it's tightest and she was about to reach her climax.

Emily: I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO CUM!

Edward stops licking her pussy but keeps rubbing her clit while spreading her pussy using his thumbs. Soon, Emily let out one last moan and came all over Edward's face. Edward licks the juices from his face and from her pussy with a gentle smile appears for her.

Edward: So how was that?

Emily: (Catching her breath) It was amazing.

Emily pushes him off of her, got down on her knees and started unclipping his pants since she wanted to give pleasure to him. She unclipped his pants and pulled it down, revealing his hard four inches long and thick dick to her.

Emily starts rubbing his length at first, as begins kissing and licks his length, then his tip next, then she put the whole thing in her mouth. Edward strokes Emily's hair softly as she begins pumping his dick more into her mouth deeply and more.

Edward: Damn, this is the best

Emily pulls away from sucking it as she glances up with teasing smile.

Emily: I bet you want to put this rod inside of me?

Edward: Hell yeah.

Edward places Emily in the missionary position and she kisses him as he pushes his dick into her pussy. He manages to put his headpiece in, but before he could put it in all the way...

Kenta: Sis, where are you?

Edward & Emily: Shit!

They quickly get off of each other and start putting their clothes back on.

Emily teases Edward by showing nice bubble shaped butt towards him, which he spanks it.

Emily: Do you want to do a quick one?

Kenta: (Just around the corner) Sis. (Emily quickly hides her butt) Ah, there you are. How come you weren't answering me?

Emily: Sorry Kenta, I dozed off a few minutes.

Kenta: Then what's Edward doing here?

Emily: He came here to check up on me.

Edward: Um, yeah... What she said.

Kenta: Hm, okay...

Alice: Hey guys, they're coming back!


	14. Ch 14: Howling Light Blast

**Before we get this chapter started, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. After you are finished reading this chapter, go check his stories out.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Previously on the Four Warriors Of The World, after having a brief fight with the Bison King, Jacob and Zack head out to find master Stevens to get him to put out the fire on his castle. While on the way there, they save the Bison King's Daughter, Bella from a pack of hungry wolves. After sav** **ing Bella and reaching to master Stevens house, they managed to convince him to come back with them to put the fire out. While that was happenin** **g, Emily and Edward were getting to know each other, "In a personal level." However, they had to stop what they were doing when they heard Kenta coming towards them, making them stop what they were doing and put their clothes back on. Shortly after this, the boys return from their brief trip. Will Master Stevens be able to put out the fire in the Bison King's Castle, find out on this chapter of The Four Warriors Of The World!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 **The Howling Light Blast:**

* * *

Edward and Emily quickly get off of each other and start putting their clothes back on. Emily teases Edward by showing nice bubble shaped butt towards him, which he spanks it.

Emily: Do you want to do a quick one?

Kenta: (Just around the corner) Sis. (Emily quickly hides her butt) Ah, there you are. How come you weren't answering me?

Emily: Sorry Kenta, I dozed off a few minutes.

Kenta: Then what's Edward doing here?

Emily: He came here to check up on me.

Edward: Um, yeah... What she said.

Kenta: Hm, okay...

Alice: Hey guys, they're coming back!

Kenta: Huh? (Looks up and sees the two boys coming back) Hey, here they come!

Zack and Jacob returned to the Bison King's lair, now with Master Stevens and Bella with them. Zack had to hold Master Stevens to prevent him from falling off the cloud since he did not have a good heart.

Jacob: I'm very curious about the history of the Bison King and how did he become your apprentice?

Master Stevens: We'll discuss that later, right now, I need to have a chat with the man himself.

Jacob becomes scared of Master Steven and turns away to think for a little bit.

Bison King: MASTER STEVENS! ITS BEEN TOO LONG! WELCOME TO MY HOME!

Just then, Master Stevens jumped up to hit the Bison King in the head with his cane.

Jacob: Damn... That's got to hurt.

Bison King: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Master Stevens: Don't play dumb with me Harold! I know what you've been doing these past twenty years. You've been killing innocent people! I've taught you better than that. Has my training not teach you anything?!

Jacob & Zack: Uhh... No comments or questions.

Bison King: (Bows down before Master Stevens and cries) I'M SO SORRY MASTER! I WAS TRICKED INTO KILLING THOSE PEOPLE! THAT DAMN WITCH TRICKED ME!

Jacob: Who is the witch?

Master Stevens: Yes, who was this witch?

Bison: She goes by the name, Hocus.

Master Stevens: (Shocked) WHAT?! YOU MADE A DEAL WITH HOCUS?!

Jacob: Is that bad?

Master Stevens: Damn right it's bad. That woman is nothing but bad news.

Jacob: So what's so bad with her?

Master Stevens: She is one of those witches that will trick you by cursing you when you want something from her. And if you want that curse to be lifted, you will have to do something for her, which usually results in murder.

Zack: How do you know her grandpa.

Master Stevens: Because... (He sighs) She's my sister.

Everybody becomes surprised by the news.

Kenta: Wait, the witch is your sister?!

Zack: Grandpa... You never told this because you wanted to protect me right?

Master Stevens: Yes, I never wanted you to know her. If she were to find about you, she would use you to get to me.

Zack: It's alright grandpa, besides I would never betray you for anything.

Master Grandpa: Thanks, Zack.

Emily: Anyways, the Bison King said that you could help us.

Master Stevens: Maybe I can... As long as someone doesn't continue killing innocent people. (Glares at The Bison King)

Bison King: Yes... Master Stevens (Becomes scared of him)

Master Stevens: Anyways, time for me to get to work. (Walks towards the burning castle)

Everyone steps away from Master Stevens.

Jacob: He's heading towards the castle.

Kenta: But why?

Zack: Just watch.

Master Stevens was now standing twenty feet away from the burning castle. He then takes off his shirt, revealing to have a worn-down old man's body. Everyone except Zack and Jacob wasn't impressed this.

Master Steven: Hey Katie, does this turn you on?

Katie: IN YOUR DREAMS OLD MAN!

Master Stevens: Oh just wait for it.

Master Stevens then begins to gather energy and he suddenly went from 5'5 feet tall to 6'5 feet tall and muscles pop out of his chest, arms and legs, going from 130 pounds to 375 pounds, buffed up.

Jacob: Wow, he suddenly got bigger!

The girls become surprised and impressed as Master Steven was strong.

Bison King: WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE A TREAT!

Jacob was ready to see what happens next. Master Stevens then begins to slowly put his hands together. His cupped hands are drawn to his side.

Jacob: What is he doing?

Zack: Just watch.

Master Stevens starts gathering energy inside of his hands, a small light ball appeared in his hands, which it soon got bigger.

Master Stevens: Howling Light Blast!

Master Stevens then shot a huge white energy blast at the burning castle, surprising everybody. When the smoke cleared, Master Stevens was now back to his normal size and had his back to the castle, sitting down and catching his breath. And to everybody's shock, not only was the ring of fire now gone, but the castle that once stood was now reduced to rebel. When Jacob saw the beam blast first hand, he becomes very interested in learning that technique.

Katie: I think you overdid it.

Master Stevens: Huh? What do you mean? (He looks behind him and sees that the castle that once stood was now reduced to rebel) HOLY CRAP! Hehehe. Looks like I added a little too much power.

Jacob steps away and starts learning how to put his hands together. Which his energy was light silver and gathers into a sphere for it. Jacob was amazed that he was capable of doing this. This even caught the attention of Zack and Master Stevens, which he put his shirt back on walked over to Zack and Jacob.

Zack: Hey Jacob, are you doing what I think you're doing?

Master Stevens: (Thinking) No, don't tell me that he already knows how to do it!

Jacob: I think I learned how to do it

Jacob then shoots the energy blast towards a tree. Sadly though, it was nowhere near as big as Master Stevens's beam. Jacob's beam was a little skinny beam, which burned a small hole through the tree. Jacob was disappointed that his beam was nowhere near as big as Master Stevens's beam, but Zack and Master Stevens were amazed that Jacob was even cable of shooting the blast at all.

Master Steven: (Thinking) Incredible... It nearly took half of my life to learn and develop this technique but he learns how to do it by watching me! Just like Zack when he saw me use that technique.

* * *

 **Flashback: Eight Years Ago:**

Master Stevens and a six-year-old Zack arrive at a destroyed town. The villagers of that town ask Master Stevens to come over to their town to destroy a monster who has been harassing their town. However, by the time Master Stevens and Zack arrived, the once-proud town was now reduced to rebel and all the people who once lived there were all dead.

Zack: What happened here?

Master Stevens: We were too late.

Zack: Is there anything we can do, grandpa?

Master Stevens: I'm afraid not. (Just then, he senses something) Zack, do you sense that?

Zack: Just a little.

Just then, they see the monster that destroyed the town come to view of Zack and Master Stevens. The monster was a werewolf. It had brown fur and yellow wolf eyes. It was 7'5 feet tall and weighed 400 pounds. The werewolf is seen eating a decapitated head. Zack and Master Steven becomes furious of the creature. The Werewolf then turned its head and saw the two, it then threw away the head it was eating and let out a loud roar.

Master Stevens: Zack, stay back!

Zack: Yes sir.

The werewolf then dashed towards Master Stevens, and Master Stevens dashed towards the werewolf. Master Steven dodges the attack from the werewolf and punches him in the gut. The Werewolf growls of anger and strikes his claws towards Master Stevens, trying to cut his middle section, but Master Stevens quickly back up out of the way in a nick of time and kicks the werewolf in the gut, then uses his free leg to kick the werewolf on the left side of his neck, sending him flying to a nearby tree. The werewolf quickly gains back his composure and starts firing a stream of energy blasts at Master Stevens. Master Stevens was shocked when he saw that the werewolf was capable of firing energy blasts. Master Stevens jumped up to dodge the blasts, the werewolf smirked at this and jumped up after Master Stevens and kicked him back down to the ground. When Master Stevens landed hard on his back, the werewolf kneed him in the gut, making Master Stevens cough up blood and tries to bite his head off, but Master Stevens quickly grabs the werewolf's mouth, keeping him away from his face. Frustrated that he was unable to bite his face-off, the werewolf is seen about to dig his claws into Master Steven's gut so that he can gain the advantage of the struggle. Zack sees this and runs over to the two and grabs the werewolf by the hand that he was about to use to claw Master Stevens.

Zack: Leave my grandpa alone you meanie!

The werewolf becomes annoyed at Zack trying to play hero, so he headbutts Zack, sending him flying to a nearby building.

Master Stevens: ZACK!

The werewolf laughs at how stupid Zack was when he tried to play the hero. Angry after seeing his grandson get hurt, Master Stevens headbutts the werewolf, making him scream in pain, then Master Stevens knees the werewolf to the gut, and punches him across the face, sending flying into a nearby building. After seeing the werewolf go flying, he gets up. When the smoke cleared, the werewolf is seen getting back up and growls at Master Stevens.

Master Stevens: (Thinking) This is no ordinary werewolf. This werewolf seems to have a conscious. I read that werewolves have no conscious and attack blindly. This werewolf, however, seems to have one, since he's showing frustration, which werewolves normally don't show you. Either way, I have to finish this.

Master Stevens then takes off his shirt, revealing to have a worn-down old man's body, the werewolf becomes disgusted and confused at this.

Master Stevens: (Thinking) He's also showing disgust. The way I see it, whoever this man is, is able to control his werewolf form, which makes it much deadlier. (To the werewolf) Just you wait, someday, you'll have a body just like mine.

The werewolf turns red when he heard this and roars at Master Stevens out of anger. Master Stevens then begins to gather energy and he suddenly went from 5'5 feet tall to 6'5 feet tall and muscles pop out of his chest, arms and legs, going from 130 pounds to 375 pounds, buffed up. This catches the werewolf off guard, but grins, knowing that he was about to get a challenge.

Master Stevens: Okay you werewolf, round two!

The werewolf then dashed towards Master Stevens, and Master Stevens dashed towards the werewolf.

Master Stevens then dodged the werewolf's punch and punched the werewolf in the gut, then elbowed him to the face, then grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face to the wall. After the werewolf gains back his composure, he sees a sharp piece that fell from the cracked wall, he grabbed it and tried to use it as a weapon against Master Stevens, Master Stevens managed to dodge the werewolf's knife attacks and kicked him in the gut, making him drop his weapon, the werewolf then tried to punch Master Stevens again, only for him to dodge the attack and make a hole in the wall, Master Stevens then knees the werewolf to the gut and threw him towards his friends, where they catch him.

The werewolf tried to punch Master Stevens again, only for Master Stevens to catch the werewolf's fist, punch him in the gut, knee smash him to the face, elbow smash him to the face, knee him to the gut, punch him in the face and finally kick him in the gut to send him flying. By the time Master Stevens was done, the werewolf was done on his knees coughing up blood and looking at Master Stevens with a hateful look. Because of his old age, Master Stevens was getting fatigued, and his vision was getting blurry. He needed to finish this fight right now. Seeing that he was backed into a corner, the werewolf puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a ninety-degree angle. He then starts gathering energy, and a purple energy ball starts forming between his hands.

Master Stevens: He's planning to finish this with an energy blast?! Fine, I'll do the same.

Around this time, Zack is seen gaining back concessions and sees his grandpa and the werewolf about to have one last showdown.

Zack: Grandpa?

Master Stevens then begins to slowly put his hands together. His cupped hands are drawn to his side. Energy is seen forming from both parties, heavy guests are blowing violently, and electricity begins surrounding them. Zack is seen both shocked and amazed at this moment.

Werewolf: Die old man!

Master Stevens: You first.

Werewolf: HAZARD LUMINOUS!

The werewolf shot a huge purple energy blast towards Master Stevens.

Master Stevens: HOWLING LIGHT BLAST!

Master Stevens then shot a huge blue energy blast towards the werewolf and entering a massive beam struggle. Both parties were struggling to get over the other. Master Stevens then let his power explode, overpowering the werewolf's energy blast and engulf the werewolf, making him scream in pain when the blast hit him, and a huge mushroom cloud erupts. After the fight was over, and Master Stevens winning the beam struggle, he went back down to his normal size, fell down to his knees and began catching his breath.

Master Stevens: (Catching his breath) I'm getting too old for this.

Zack: (Runs over to Master Stevens) Grandpa!

Master Stevens: (Looks at Zack) Zack?

Zack: Grandpa! That was amazing! Can you teach me that energy move?

Master Stevens: (Laughs) Maybe when you're older my boy. It nearly took half of my life to learn and develop that technique. It requires a lot of training and discipline to master it.

Zack refused to accept this fact, so he starts putting his hands together, trying to do exactly like how his grandfather did it. Which his energy was light silver and gathers into a sphere for it. Zack was amazed that he was capable of doing this. Zack then shoots the energy blast towards a tree. Sadly though, it was nowhere near as big as Master Stevens's beam. Zack's beam was a little skinny beam, which burned a small hole through a building. Zack was disappointed that his beam was nowhere near as big as Master Stevens's beam, but Master Stevens was amazed that Zack was even cable of shooting the blast at all.

Zack: Aw, it was nowhere near as big as yours.

Master Steven: (Thinking) Incredible... It nearly took half of my life to learn and develop this technique but he learns how to do it in five seconds by watching me! (To Zack) Ahem, don't feel too bad Zack. If you keep practicing, your beam will be just as big as mine, not if bigger. (Zack nods at this)

Master Stevens then sees that the smoke began clearing up where the werewolf was. He then picks himself up, puts his shirt back on and starts walks walking towards where the werewolf was.

Zack: Grandpa, where are you going?

Master Stevens: Making sure that the werewolf is dead.

When the smoke cleared, the werewolf is seen laying on the ground unconcessions, and smoke coming out of his body.

Master Stevens: Looks like he's still alive. Well not for long.

Master Stevens walks up to the werewolf and is about to finish the werewolf off, but before he could, he notices that the werewolf began changing, his size and shape began to shrink. This meant that the werewolf was reverting back to his human form. However, to Zack's and Master Steven's shock, it was revealed that the werewolf was not a man at all, instead, it was a ten-year-old girl. The ten-year-old girl was 4'5 feet tall and weighed eighty pounds, and had long black hair that went down to her shoulders. Both Zack and Master Stevens were shocked when realized that they were fighting a little girl.

Master Stevens: A little girl?! We've been fighting a little girl this whole time?!

Master Stevens was not sure what to think of this discovery. He felt horrible that he attacked a little girl. But now a new problem arose, does he finish her off while she was down and out? But if he did that, it would mean taking a life of a little girl. Master Stevens was at a crossroad, which direction would he take?

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Back in the present, Master Stevens is seen remembering the past.

Katie: Hey, old man.

Master Steven: Yes, what is it?

Katie: Are you okay, you seem to have zoned out

Master Stevens: Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how big your boobies can get by the end of the year. (Stares at her cleavage)

Katie then slapped Master Stevens across the face.

Zack: (Sighs and facepalms) Grandpa will never learn

A little later, everyone is seen packing up to move on for the next Crystal Shard

Jacob: I wonder where should we go next?

Kenta: According to the radar, the nearest shard is all the way to Canada.

Katie: Wow, that far?

Kenta: Yep.

Emily: Hey, has anyone seen Pork-O-Long? I can't find him anywhere.

Bison King: HE MUST'VE RAN OFF WHEN YOU GUYS WEREN'T LOOKING!

Emily: Damn it, I take my eyes off him for a second and he takes off.

Zack: He could be anywhere by now.

Jacob: No good. I guess we will have to continue without him.

Emily: I guess you're right.

Edward is seen starting up his motorbike.

Edward: Is everyone ready to go.

Zack: First we need to take Grandpa back home and then we'll get going for Canada.

Master Steven: Thank you Zack and the show too, Katie.

Katie then slapped Master Stevens and the group took off. After the Bison King and Bella waved our heroes goodbye, they turned around and saw Pork-O-Long tied up with an apple in his mouth, scared for his life.

Bella: Looks like we are having roasted pig tonight.

Bison King: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

The Bison King then took his ax and cut Pork-O-Long's head clean off.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Ark 4: Ch 15: Crossing Detroit

**Previously, on The Four Warriors Of The World, our heroes arrived at Cut Throat Mountain, and thanks to Zack and his abilities, they were able to recover the Crystal Shard inside the Burning Castle. Shortly after, however, they were suddenly attacked by the Bison King. Our Heroes gave it everything they had against the Bison King, but no matter what they tried, none of their attacks worked on him. But the fight is suddenly taken to a sudden halt when the Bison King uses a technique that Zack's grandfather, master Stevens once used. When Zack asked the Bison King where he learned the technique, it was revealed that the Bison King was once a student to Master Stevens. It was then revealed that long ago, the Bison King made a deal with a witch to protect his treasure. However, the witch ended up tricking the Bison King, making a ring of fire around the castle, that way, the Bison King and his daughter wouldn't be able to sleep in their own home. Desperate to put out the fire, the Bison King asked Zack and the others to bring Master Stevens to the castle to try to figure out how to put out the flames. Also, along the way, try to find his daughter. Zack and Jacob then head out to get master Stevens while the others wait. While on the way there, they save the Bison King's Daughter, Bella from a pack of hungry wolves. After saving Bella and reaching to master Stevens house, they managed to convince him to come back with them to put the fire out. While that was happening, Emily and Edward were getting to know each other, "In a personal level." However, they had to stop what they were doing when they heard Kenta coming towards them, making them stop what they were doing and put their clothes back on. Shortly after this, the boys return from their brief trip. After scolding the Bison King for all of his crimes, master Stevens got to work by putting out the fire by using his signature technique, the Howling Light Blast. However, in a shocking twist of fate, it turned out that master Stevens put it in a little bit too much power into the blast, not only putting out the fire but destroying the castle itself. Despite this, the Bison King was not angry that his castle was destroyed, he was just happy that the Flames were finally put out. Now that their business with the Bison King was finally over, our Heroes head out to look for the next Crystal Shard. Our Heroes currently have six shards on them, only four more to go.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

 **Crossing Detroit:**

* * *

Our heroes are currently making their way to Canada, as the nearest crystal shard is somewhere in that country. I'm sorry did I say only one Crystal shard is in Canada, I meant two crystal shards. That's right, two Crystal Shards are somewhere in Canada, though our heroes are not sure exactly where the crystals are in Canada. Our Heroes are currently making their way to Detroit, the final city in America that they need to cross before they reach Canada. There is a bridge between the city of Detroit and Windsor, which Windsor is a city in Canada. If our Heroes can cross that bridge between Detroit and Windsor, they will officially make it to Canada. However, even after Crossing that bridge, they have another challenge ahead of them, and that is to figure out where exactly the Crystal Shards are. But before they even reach that bridge, our heroes are going to have to make a pit stop. Will they be successful in collecting the last four? Find out and this exciting chapter all of The Four Warriors Of The World!

Our heroes are currently making their way to Detroit City, Jacob, Zack, Kenta, and Katie were riding on the Skylus cloud, while Edward, Emily, and Alice we're all riding on Edwards motorbike. Edward takes a look at his gas tank meter and sees that the gas for his motorbike was almost empty.

Edward: Hey, guys.

Jacob: Yeah?

Edward: We need to make a pit stop real quick, my bike is almost out of gas.

Emily: We're almost to Detroit, there's bound to be a bunch of gas stations there somewhere.

Kenta: Hey, sis, you did take out some Canadian money, did you? I don't think Canada is going to accept our American money.

Emily: I honestly didn't think that our travels would lead us to Canada.

Katie: Well, our research has said that they are to be spread out all over the world. So I doubt they're not all in one country.

Emily: I'll go to the nearest bank to get some Canadian money after we reach Detroit.

Kenta: Okay.

Katie: Hey Zack, as soon as we get near Detroit, we're going to have to get off of Skylus, I don't think they take too kindly on flying clouds.

Zack: Does that mean we have to ride with Edward?

Kenta: Edward's bike can only fit three people, him as the driver included, so I highly doubt it. (Zack takes a sigh of relief)

Edward: Besides, with all of you on my bike, all your combined weight would probably break my bike.

Katie: are you calling Zack heavy?

Edward: Well, he is strong and all.

Zack: Or are you calling Katie fat?!

Edward: What?! No, I didn't call her fat.

Katie: Then, why did you say we would break you break.

Edward: I wasn't just talking about you two, I was talking about everyone and their combined weight, I wasn't talking about you or Zack specifically. Besides, my bike can only hold three people at a time, including me.

Emily: So everyone on the two seats is fat?

Edward: I... Uh... um, hey look... a gas station!

They spotted a gas station.

After our heroes got near Detroit, Jacob, Kenta, Zack, and Katie got off of Skylus. When Katie got off of the flying cloud, her breasts bounced when she landed on the ground. Seeing Katie's breasts bouce made Zack blush. After they got off of the cloud, they began walking the rest to the city. When our heroes arrived in Detroit, they started heading towards the nearest gas station.

Edward: Okay, guys, I'm going to fuel up this old lady, and we'll continue on to Canada.

Zack: Old lady? Where?

Emily: The bike

Zack: they can age? And its a girl?

Emily: Nevermind, anyway, Edward fuel the gas.

Edwards nods and heads towards the gas station.

Jacob: Hey, can we get something to eat? I'm starving.

Emily: I guess we can grab a bite to eat, it has been a while since we have last eaten.

Edward: You guys go on ahead, I want to pick up a few stuff at the gas station anyways.

Katie: And I want to look around at the shops.

And so, our hero split up, doing the things that they wanted to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a fast-food restaurant, we see two handsome men with tan skin eating at a table outside of a fast-food restaurant. These men were named Kevin and Nash

Nash: Damn, I wish something interesting would happen today.

Kevin: I agree. Life was a lot more interesting when Christale City was taken over by crime families. Nowadays, everything is all peaceful and boring.

Nash: Yeah, but look on the bright side, at least more beautiful girls are showing themselves nowadays.

Kevin: Yeah, no doubt. (Sees Katie walking towards them) Hey, don't look now, but there's a hot babe, twelve 0'clock.

Nash: Huh?

When Kevin and Nash turned their heads, they see that Katie was wearing a black tank top that was a little too small for her since it did show off half of her cleavage and didn't even cover her belly, which only came down to over her bellybutton, and that it barely covered her pink nipples. She was also wearing a matching pair of black short-shorts that showed off the shape of her bubble shaped butt, and only had her below her hips, and has a wolf tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. Her wolf tail was located just above her butt, so she had no choice but to have her shorts just below her tail, where a hint of her butt crack was exposed. If she were to bend down though, half of her butt crack would be exposed for everyone to see, but she didn't mind. When Kevin and Nash saw this, their minds were blown at how much skin Katie was showing.

Nash: Holy shit! Look how much skin she's showing.

Kevin: Yeah, and look how much cleavage she's showing. Her boobs look like they're about to pop out any minute.

Kevin: How about we have some fun with her?

Nash: Agreed.

Kevin and Nash then picked themselves up and started walking towards Katie.

Katie: I should probably meet up with the others soon, I got what I wanted.

Kevin: Hey, beautiful.

Katie: Huh? (Noticed that Kevin and Nash we're walking towards her) Can... Can I help you two?

Nash: What's a beautiful girl like you doing in these parts of town?

Kevin: And looking so fine too?

Katie: Meeting up with my friends.

Kevin: Oh, really? And where are your friends?

Zack: Right here!

Zack: I'm Katie's friend

Nash: Hey babe, how about ditch those losers and hang with us?

Kevin: Yeah, we'll give you a great time.

Katie: (Squeezes her way out of Kevin and Nash) And I'm sure you can, (Stands besides Zack) but I don't have time to "Have a good time," I need to meet up with my friends.

Nash: Wait, you'd rather be with a brat like him than be with a man like us?

Kevin: Nash, don't...

Nash: Come on, Kevin, Doesn't this piss you off that she wants to be with a kid than us?

Kevin: Of course it does, but you're making a...

Nash: (To Katie) Who the hell do you think you are?!

Kevin: Nash, please, we really shouldn't...

Nash: I have you know that Kevin and I were once elite soldiers of a powerful army. You're making a huge mistake but not being with us.

Katie: I don't think I am, plus I'm not interested.

Nash: WHAT?!

Kevin: (Tries pulling Nash away) Nash, let's just...

Nash: GET OFF OF ME! (Pushes Kevin away from him) I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS NO TO US! (He then dashes towards Katie and Zack)

Kevin: Nash, NO!

Katie prepares to fight Nash, but Zack suddenly jumped over Katie and kicked Nash in the gut, making him fly back a bit.

Katie: Thanks, Zack.

Zack: No problem.

Nash: (Holding his gut) Damnit, staying on this planet has made me weak. That kick shouldn't have hurt me.

Kevin: (Helps Nash up) Nash, we should get out of here before...

Nash: GET OFF OF ME! (Pushes Kevin away from him) YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BRAT! (Nash then dashed towards Zack)

Kevin: Goddamit Nash!

Zack tightened his right fist and jumped back from Nash's attack.

Zack: Alright then, I'll make it painfully obvious of your manners and to teach you when a lady declines.

Zack punch Nash's face so hard, he groans in pain, then he was sent flying into the sky and crashed down to the ground with a broken nose, lost some teeth, a black eye and bruise up in his face, and was unconscious.

Kevin: Holy shit!

Katie: Wow!

Zack then landed down and glared at Kevin.

Zack: Take your damn friend and leave. NOW!

Kevin: Y-Yeah, and sorry about him, he's got issues.

Kevin then ran to the unconscious Nash, picked him up then started running away. Katie picks up Zack and hugs him, making her breasts to be on his face.

Katie: Thank you for helping me, my little hero.

Zack: (Blushing hard when his face was at her breasts) N-No problem.

Zack tried to slightly pull away from Katie's breasts so that he can breathe. But when he did so, he accidentally pulled her tank top slightly, letting her pink nipples out. Katie was surprised when Zack accidentally pulled her top down but giggled. Zack blushed hard when he accidentally let her nipples out, and quickly pulled her top back up to hide her nipples.

Katie: Say Zacky, I have a question.

Zack: Yeah?

Katie: How did you get so strong?

Zack: I do push-ups, situp, and drink plantly of juice every morning.

Katie: Sweet and I do stuff too, mind we train together you and me soon?

Zack: Okay, let's go back to the gang to see they have any food.

Katie nods, and they start heading back to the gang.

Katie: (Thinking) It's funny when I think about it, once upon a time I used to be stronger than Zack, and even though I have been training with him for the last eight years, he seems to have met with me. I wonder, if he's this strong now, I wonder how strong he'll be when he's all grown up.

Soon Katie and Zack met up with the others. Edward had fueled up his bike, the group grabbed a bite to eat, and they rode off to Canada to find the crystal shards.

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Ch 16: A Favor For Ken

**Starting next week, a new story is going to be launched on my file. And this chapter of The Four Warriors Of The World serves as a taste of what's to come in the new story. I don't want to get into too much since I don't want to spoil the story, but it's a story that you will want to get into. Anyways, let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Previously, on The Four Warriors Of The World, our heroes arrived at Detroit City, the final city to cross Canada. While in Detroit City, our Heroes had to replenish on supplies and gas. While there, Katie bumps into two men named Kevin and Nash. Kevin and Nash start hitting on Katie, but Zack comes in and put a stop to it. Nash did not like that and tried to attack Katie and Zack, only to get knocked out cold by Zack for his efforts. After the little scuffle, Kevin picked up the unconscious Nash and ran away, and our heroes continue their way to Canada. Will they be able to find the to Crystal Shards in Canada? Find out, on this chapter of The Four Warriors Of The World!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:  
** **A Favor For Ken:**

* * *

Two days have passed since the incident that happened at Detroit City, and our heroes are moving to the location of the two Crystal Shards, which happens to be at the same city, Christale City. Three years ago, Christale City was run by two crime families, and the police over there had no power over them. However, somewhere along the line, the police decided to get their act together and decided to take the city back from the crime families, and made the city to be a respectable one for the later generations. Our heroes are seen ten miles away from the city. Emily was now wearing a pink strapless tank top that showed a bit of her cleavage and a white mini-skirt.

Kenta: Okay guys, we are almost approaching Christale City. Once we arrived, we have to be extra careful.

Jacob: Why's that?

Kenta: Because I once read online that this city used to be run by crime families, and that they made the citizens lives miserable.

Zack: I'm guessing that's no longer the case, right?

Kenta: That's right. Eventually, the police finally got their act together and took back the city. However, there might still be stranglers that were left from the purge by the police. So we have to be careful when we approach the city.

Zack: Fear not, if that happens, I will knock them out just like those two guys back in Detroit City.

Jacob: What two guys?

Katie: Nevermind, that's not important right now.

As the group approach to the city, Zack and Katie suddenly got a cold chill across their spine.

Zack: Hey, Katie, do you sense that?

Katie: Yeah, and I do not like it.

Kenta: Sense what?

Katie: I'm guessing you don't know how to sense energy, right. (Jacob and Kenta shake their heads) Don't worry, we will teach you the ability sometime. But right now, Zack and I are sensing something sinister from that city.

Emily: Something sinister?

Zack: Yeah, someone very powerful lives in that city.

Katie: And it's evil.

Emily: It's probably just in your head, or maybe you're just scared of entering a city that was once controlled by crime families.

Zack: That's not it at all.

Edward: Well, whatever it may be, I'm sure you kids can take care of it, right?

Katie: (Under her breath) I don't think we can.

Emily: Well, whatever energy this says, I'm sure we will avoid it at all cost.

Zack: I hope so.

Our heroes soon arrive at Christale City. When they got near the city, everyone got off the cloud, which made Katie's breasts bounce when he jumped off, which made Zack blush. The city itself seems peaceful enough, it wasn't in complete chaos like they all feared it would.

Zack: Hey Kenta, where is the nearest Christale Shard?

Katie: Yeah, I don't want to stay in this city any longer than we have to.

Kenta: (Checks the radar) We have one Crystal Shard that's only a few blocks away from us, and another Crystal Shard that... (Surprised) won't stop moving.

Zack: Won't stop moving?

Katie: My guess is someone has one of the Crystal Shards on them.

Kenta: We'll track down that person later. Let's first go to the one that is staying in place.

The group nod and head over to the crystal Shard that was staying still.

* * *

Our heroes arrived at Chestnut street, Kenta I was paying attention to the radar, making sure that they were heading to the direction that the radar was telling them.

Emily: How far are we now?

Kenta: We're pretty close.

Our Heroes then arrived at a house, it read 498. Whoever lived inside this house, also had the crystal shard in it.

Kenta: There is no denying it, the Crystal Shard is definitely inside this house.

Jacob: So how do we get it.

Kenta: Well, obviously, we knock on the door and see if we can have it. (Glares at Emily) and we will not be taking it by force.

Emily: Jeez, you act like I do that all the time.

Kenta then rang the doorbell, after a few minutes of waiting, someone finally opened the door, revealing to be a woman inside. The woman herself had long brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like a young and attractive woman, who looked like she was either in her late twenties or early thirties. She was surprised to see two teenage girls, one teenage boy, and four kids standing before her.

Woman: Oh my, it's not every day that I get visitors like this.

Kenta: Hello ma'am, sorry to disturb you but we have reasons to believe that you may have something in your household that we are looking for.

Woman: Really, now? And what might that be?

Emily then takes out one of the Crystal shards from her purse and shows it to the woman.

Emily: We are looking for one of these.

Katie: And we believe that one of them is somewhere in your house.

Woman: I see. Now that I think about it I think I have seen one of these things on my husband's workshop, but I've never really paid much attention to it or thought that these things had any amount of value.

Emily: Trust me, ma'am, they are very valuable.

Katie: You said that you may have found one in your husband's workshop, is your husband home right now?

Woman: No, not at the moment, he's currently at work right now. Though judging by the time, (She looks at the clock reading three p.m.) He should be here any minute now.

Katie: Do you mind if we come in and wait for him.

Woman: Not at all, come on in. (The group starts going in) You kids came and great timing, I just finished making a pot of tea. (Closes the door)

Emily: So what's your name?

Woman: My name is Laura, Laura Seinaruyami.

Laura leads our heroes to the living room, where they take a seat at the couch, Edward ended up sitting beside Emily, there he began to rub her soft, smooth thighs, but backed away when Laura entered of the living room with them. Zack sat beside Katie, and the rest sat on the floor. Zack turns his head and sees that when Katie sat down, her shorts were lowered, showing off three-quarters of her butt crack, which Zack blushed hard when her butt was out for him to see. Katie turns her head and sees Zack staring at her butt, she giggles.

Katie: (Whispers to Zack) Enjoying the view?

Zack: (Zack blushes hard and quickly turns his head away) View? What view?

Katie couldn't help but giggle at Zack's blushed state.

Soon, Laura came into the room, holding a tray of teacups.

Laura: I'm sorry that we don't have a lot of seats, it's not very often that we get any company.

Katie: Why is that?

Woman: I'm not sure, maybe it's because we're not that many interesting people. (She then sat down)

Kenta: Is it just you and your husband here?

Laura: Oh no, we do have a son, but he's hardly ever home, he's normally seen hanging out with his friends, especially that Shelley girl.

Emily: Do you have a problem with this Shelley girl?

Laura: Oh, goodness no, she's actually a sweet girl. I can tell that my son has a huge crush on her. I just wish that he would hurry up and ask her out already.

Kenta: I see.

Just that they heard a car pull over near their house.

Laura: Oh, that must be my husband right now.

Emily threw her teacup away and made a mad dash towards the door to meet Laura's husband.

Kenta: Sis, come on. You didn't need to break it!

Kenta then goes after Emily. Kenta and Emily exit the house to see a black car pulling over at the driveway near the garage. The car pulls over and stops. The man was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 160 pounds. He had orange hair and blue eyes, he was also wearing a white collar shirt with a blue tie and blue was also wearing a phone earpiece talking to someone.

Man: Yes, I understand, I'll make sure to get the money I promise. He isn't going to escape from responsibility. (He turns his head and sees Kenta and Emily) I have to go now. I got company, okay bye. (He hangs up) can I help you, ladies?

Emily: Are you Laura's husband?

Ken: Yes, I am, why?

Just then, Laura came in.

Laura: I'm so sorry, Ken, they came out here before I could do anything.

Kenta: Technically, Emily did as soon as she heard your car. Apparently, she couldn't wait for you to get out of your car and enter your house.

Ken: The impatient type, huh? I used to be like that when I was her age.

Ken then opened the door to his car and took out a bunch of things from the passenger seat. He started putting all of them together, which made a wheelchair. Kenta and Emily were shocked to find out that Laura's husband was a handicapped person. After Ken got his wheelchair together, he pulled himself up using his arms to get himself to sit on his wheelchair.

Ken: So, how can I help you, ladies.

Kenta: Um... We have reasons to believe that you may have something that we are looking for.

Ken: Oh? And what might that be?

Kenta: Emily.

Emily: Right.

Emily cakes out one of the Crystal shards from her purse egg shows it to Ken.

Ken: Oh, there is more than one of these!

Emily: Wait, you know of them?

Ken: Only what I've researched about them. If you want, we can head inside and talk more about them.

Kenta and Emily nod and head inside. Once they get inside, they enter a custom-made elevator. This elevator was made for Ken to get inside the basement and to his bedroom since his wheelchair is unable to do the stairs. Once they arrived at the basement, Emily and Kenta noticed that there were a bunch of inventions hanging on the wall. There was no hint of a doubt that he was an inventor. Ken then went into his desk, pulled out one of the drawers, and pulled out his crystal shard.

Ken: I'm guessing what I've read about these guys it wasn't such a myth after all.

Emily: So what do you know about them?

Ken: From what I've read, I've learned that there are ten of these guys and that if you collect all ten of them, a giant Phoenix will come out in grant you one wish, and only one wish. I was actually curious about going out and collect them all to see if what I read was actually true. However, because I am unable to walk, I can't go out there and collect them, God knows what's guarding them. Though I also happen to have a friend who may be able to collect them all, I doubt that he will want to go out on a scavenger hunt, since he's a busy man and all. By the way, how many of them have you collected?

Emily: We've collected six so far.

Ken: Six, huh? Looks like you girls have been busy.

Kenta: Well, it's not just us.

Emily: Our friends are back upstairs. In fact, I don't think they know that we're down here.

Ken: Is that so. Then I guess we'll have to keep this brief.

Emily: Anyways, you probably won't be meaning that shard, we'll just go ahead and take that out of your hands.

Ken: Now hold on right there young lady, who said anything about me giving it to you.

Emily: Well, you said so yourself that you're not able to go out there and find them yourself.

Ken: True, but I never said anything about me giving it to you?

Kenta: But what good would it do for you by just staying with you?

Ken: Tell you what, if you can do a small favor for me, I'll give it to you.

Emily: That's it, just a favor?

Ken: Yes.

Kenta: What's the favor?

Ken: I'm sure that you heard me talking on the phone shortly after I got home.

Emily & Kenta: Yeah?

Ken: Well, you see, a few weeks ago, a group of friends of mine and I got together for a poker game. The game ended up in a tie between a friend of mine and me, but I've known for a few years. However, Jack, my other friend, ended up losing the game, pretty much losing $400 dollars in the process. He keeps saying that he will pay us the money that he is earned, but he seems to be stalling for time. It has gotten to the point where he's not even replying to any of my messages. And to make matters worse, the friend that I tied up with in the game is getting restless with his cut. I want you to go to his house and find out when he's planning on paying us from the poker game. If you can do that for me, I'll give you the crystal shard.

Emily: Okay, where does he live?

Ken: He lives at 496 Waller Street, a few blocks away from here.

Emily: Okay will do that, you can count on us.

Ken: Good, if you do this, it will take off a lot of weight on my shoulders.

The girls nod and head back upstairs.

Emily: We might need one of the boys to come with us, in case this Jack guy might be violent.

Kenta: Okay.

When the girls got back to the main level, and get back to the living room, they see everyone eating some cookies that Laura baked.

Kenta: Hey, Jacob!

Jacob: (His mouth was stuffed with cookies) Yeah?

Emily: You're coming with us, let's go.

Jacob: (Swallows the cookies) Okay.

Jacob picked himself up and ran to Emily and Kenta, and they walked out the door.

Zack: Where are they going?

Katie: I have no idea.

After they walk out of the house, Emily, Kenta, and Jacob all start walking to Jack's place.

Jacob: so where are we going?

Emily: We're doing a favor for the man of the house, and if we do this favor for him, he'll give us the crystal shard. you are the muscle of the group in case something goes wrong.

Jacob: Okay.

* * *

Jacob and the girls make their way to Waller Street, and they eventually get to the house that they are supposed to go.

Kenta: 496 Waller Street, this is the place.

Emily: Okay, let's do this quickly, the faster we do this, the faster we will get that shard.

Emily then knocks on the door.

Emily: (Knocks on the door) YO JACK! OPEN UP!

Kenta: you know if your knock on the door like that he's probably not going to answer.

Emily: Quiet, I'm trying to make myself sound like a cop.

Emily put her hand on the door, putting a little pressure on it. However, that small pressure opened the door.

Jacob: Wow, you open that door without any effort.

Kenta: No, it was already open.

Emily: Who would leave their door open? Begging for someone to break in.

Jacob: That's just weird.

Emily: Well, since the door is open, we might as well let ourselves in.

Kenta: Sis, we can't just let ourselves in, that's breaking and entering.

Emily: It's not necessarily breaking and entering if the door is unlocked. (Enters the house)

Kenta: I got a bad feeling about this.

Jacob, in the girls, enters the house and start looking for Jack.

Kenta: Hello, Jack? Ken sent us, he wants to know when you're planning on paying him back for the poker game. (No response) Okay, I am really not liking this.

Jacob: Maybe he went out to get something to eat?

Emily: Then, why would he leave his door open?

Jacob and the girls continue to look around, their search eventually LED them to the living room, there they saw Jack dead, surrounded by a bunch of small plastic bags.

Kenta: Oh, my God!

Jacob: Is... Is he...

Kenta: Dead?

Emily: That would explain why Ken hasn't been able to get ahold of him. Emily then walks up to lifeless Jack to check his pulse, his body was cold as ice, meaning he's been dead for a while.

Emily: His body is cold, he's been dead for a while now.

Kenta: But who killed him?

Emily looks down on the ground and seas a bunch of small paper bags surrounding Jack, she looks inside the bag to see leftover myth.

Emily: It's not who killed him; it's what. If I had to guess, I'd say that he died from a drug overdose.

Kenta: A drug overdose?

Jacob: Hey, there seems to be something on the couch.

Emily turns her head and sees a letter on the couch that was left behind. She picks up the letter and reads it out loud.

 **The letter read:**

To whoever is reading this, if you have found my lifeless body then you will probably have known that I died from a drug overdose, the drug overdose was intentional. For the last month, my life has been going a downward spiral. My addiction to myth has taken over my life, I own money to a bunch of people. I borrowed money from Xyaqom, hoping to pay off my debts. However, my addiction to myth and gambling got the better of me. Three weeks ago, I entered a poker game to hopefully earn back the money that I owned to Xyaqom. Unfortunately, I ended up losing the game and owning even more money. To make matters even worse, rent is coming up. I have missed two payments on rent so far. The landlord told me that if I miss one more payment, I'm gone. The next payment for rent is only a week away, and I have no money to pay for my rent, nor any money to pay my debts. Not only will I become homeless, but I will also become a wanted man for all the people that I owe money to. I feel that the only way out from the mess that I put in my self in is by ending my own life. Ken, if you are reading this, I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I got you involved in this, that was never my intention. I only hope that when Xyaqom finds out that I have taken my own life, that he won't target you for my Dept. I am sorry, but I feel that taking my own life is the only way out. I am just hoping that I will have better luck in another life. Goodbye forever, Jack Hoss.

Emily: (Finished reading the note) That's all he wrote.

Kenta: Damn, he took his own life because he owned a bunch of people money?

Emily: Yeah, and he used the very thing to take his own life that got him into this mess.

Jacob: Damn.

Kenta: Anyways, we should head back and tell Ken the news.

Emily and Jacob nod.

Jacob, in the girls, hurries back to Ken's place report to him about Jack's fate.

Meanwhile, at Ken's place, everyone was in the living room drinking tea and eating cookies.

Ken: I must say, I don't think I've ever seen a bunch of kids with a huge appetite before.

Zack: Well, we haven't been eating for a while now.

Just then, someone enters the house. This was Ken's son, Koan. Koan was the spitting image of Ken.

Ken: Hey, son, how was school?

Koan: It was all right, (Sees Zack and the other) Are you having a meeting Dad.

Ken: Not really, just some unexpected guests.

Zack: Is he your son?

Ken: Yes, his name is Koan.

Zack: Hello.

Koan: Hi. Anyways I'm going to go upstairs to my room.

Ken: Okay. (Koan then head upstairs)

Soon, Jacob, in the girls, returns back to Ken's place.

Ken: Ah, you're back. (Wheels himself towards them) Any luck?

Emily: See for yourself. (She hands him the note)

Ken: Huh? What's this? (Takes the note and reads it) Oh my God, I had no idea that he's been dead this whole time. I knew he had an addiction, but I didn't think it was this bad. Thank you for letting me know, I'll let the police know right away. But now we have another problem. Since Jack has decided to take his own life, I fear that his debts have now gone to me.

Kenta: How much does he own everybody?

Ken: I have no idea, I'm going to have to make some phone calls to find out an exact amount. But knowing Jack, it's probably a lot of money.

Emily: Tell you what, find out how much Jack owned and I'll pay whatever he is owned.

Ken: Really? You're willing to pay off his debt?

Kenta: Our family is rich, so they can probably pay off whatever Jack owned.

Ken: Well, thank you. Thank you for helping me. You didn't have to, but I can tell that you're serious, so thank you.

Emily: Don't mention it. I'll contact my people, and you contact yours.

Emily and Ken got to work. Emily told her parents to let her know of the situation, and Ken called his friends to let him know that Jack has taken his own life and to find out just how much money he owns everybody. After calling everybody to see how much Jack owns, Ken was able to get a grand total of $10,000. Ken told Emily the exact amount of money that Jack owned, and Emily passed on the message to her parents. After a few minutes and giving her parents his bank details, Emily's parents were able to transfer the $10,000 to Ken's account.

Emily: Okay, thanks, daddy. (Hangs up and faces Ken) The money should be in your account. All you have to do now is take it out.

Ken: Thank you, thank you again. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for your generosity.

Kenta: It was nothing.

Ken: Here, (Hands her the shard) you've done so much for me in the short time that you've been here. I feel that I should be giving you more than this shard, but I honestly can't think of any more I can do for you.

Emily: Don't sweat it, (Takes the shard and puts it in her purse) besides our original deal was to find out what Jack was up to in exchange for the shard.

Kenta: Mind you, we didn't know that he overdosed himself at the time.

Emily: The shard is more than enough as payment.

Ken: Again, thank you very much. I know I said I couldn't think of another way to help you, but I may have an idea where you can find another one of those.

Kenta: Really, where?

Ken: A friend of mine, his name is Xyaqom. I believe I have seen him wearing one of those shards around his neck as a necklace, it says that it serves as a reminder, whatever that supposed to mean.

Kenta: (Thinking) I'm guessing that's the shard that was constantly moving when we first arrived here.

Emily: Do you know where we will find this Xyaqom guy?

Ken: That I'm not sure. He used to live in an apartment building not far from my house a few years ago. However, it caught on fire and was burnt down. I have no idea where he's living now.

Emily: Well if he is wearing it around his neck, I'm sure we can find it.

Ken: What makes you so sure about that?

Kenta: We have a radar location.

Ken: Oh, that actually explains everything. Well if he is wearing the shard around his neck, I'm sure you'll be able to locate him. Though I must warn you, proceed with caution when you approach Xyaqom, he isn't necessarily the nicest guy in the block.

Kenta: Why do you say that?

Ken: Just trust me, and don't say or do anything to get on his bad side either, you will regret it. (Emily nods)

Emily: Hey guys, we're moving out.

Katie: Okay.

Everyone then stood up after Emily told them that they were going to head out. Katie then stood up before Zack, and he got a great view of Katie's butt. When Katie stood up, her shorts were on the verge of falling to her feet, as most of her butt was exposed for Zack to see. Thankfully, nobody but Zack saw that Katie's butt was out. Or shorts have lower down to where Zack could see her whole butt but now her pussy, her shorts are still covering that. When Zack saw that Katie's butt was out, his face turned dark red and steam was coming out of his face. Katie then looked behind her and saw that Zack could see her butt and giggled. She then began to slowly pull her shorts back up but made sure that a hint of her butt crack was showing for Zack to see.

After Katie finished teasing Zack, our heroes began to move out. They said goodbye to Ken and his wife and started heading off to the next crystal shard.

Kenta: You know sis, that was a nice thing that you did for him.

Emily: It was the least I can do. Nobody should ever have to pay someone else's debt. (Kenta nod)

With that said, our heroes move out. However, the next crystal shard will prove to be a challenge for our heroes. Because not only do they have to pay a visit to a named Xyaqom, they will have to go through obstacles along the way. And those obstacles are old enemies that sack has faced before.

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. Ch 17: Breaking And Entering

**Note: I'm back ladies and gentlemen, this story is not dead. This story was last updated on July 27th, 2019. This story hasn't been updated in five months. Now, I know what you're thinking, what the hell?! Why hasn't it been so long? Well in order to answer that question, I have to go back.** **I've been on Fanfiction since March 31st, 2017, and since then, I never set a solid schedule. Yes, I did update my stories once a week, but the stories that I would update would always be random, you never knew what story was going to be updated until it was updated, unless I set up a poll. This strategy did work out at first, but over the last few years that followed, I began to realize that certain stories wouldn't be updated for months with this strategy, even when the next chapter was ready to be launched. This ends now.**

 **Starting as of January 4th, 2020, all of my stories are going to have a set schedule for the following weeks of the months ahead.**

 **Saturday Of The First Week: Drogons will be updated**

 **Saturday Of The Second Week: The Four Warriors Of The World will be updated**

 **Saturday Of The Third Week: To Love Ru: Gender Swap will be updated**

 **Saturday Of The Fourth Week: High School DXD: Fallen Devil will be updated**

 **Saturday Of The Fifth Week (If there is one): Will be decided on a poll**

 **Now with this new schedule, all stories will be updated once a month. I apologize for any inconvenience that this new schedule has caused, but at least it will ensure you when each story will be updated and will prevent any stories from not being updated for months on end. Now, I understand that sometimes, there are five full weeks in a month, including a Saturday in the fifth week of the month, but that's not always the case. So, to fill up that void, the story that will fit in that spot will be decided on a poll. Whichever story gets the most votes will fill in that void if there is a fifth full week of a month.**

 **Now I know what you're probably asking, what about One-Shot Mondays and Beta Wednesdays? Those days are still in effect, so you can expect one-shots are launching on Mondays and Beta Ideas launching on Wednesdays. Those aren't going to change.**

 **Anyways I've kept you here long enough. I hope that you like the new schedule that I created for this year and the years that will follow. If you need a reminder of the new schedule, you can either go back to this chapter or go to my profile page to see the new schedule. I will be posting it there too.**

 **With that said, let's get on to this chapter.**

* * *

 **Previously, on the Four Warriors Of The World, our Heroes arrived at Christale City. There they met a man named Ken Seinaruyami. After doing a favor for him, our Heroes were awarded the crystal shard. Ken even gave them a clue of where to find the next one. However, they were going to have to get passed a man named Xyaqom.**

 **Will our heroes be successful? Find out on this chapter of the Four Warriors Of The World!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:  
** **Breaking And Entering:**

* * *

A few hours have passed since our heroes left Ken's place. Kenta was watching the radar, who was watching that one Crystal shard move around, and waiting for it to finally stop at one place long enough for them to get over there.

Emily: Has it stopped moving yet?

Kenta: Not yet.

Zack: Man, I'm getting bored.

Edward: Same here.

Jacob: And I'm getting hungry.

Alice: Jacob, you ate a bunch of cookies back at Ken's place.

Jacob: Yeah, but that was hours ago. I need a snack.

Zack then pulls out a banana from his backpack.

Zack: Here, you can have this.

Jacob: Oh, thank you.

Jacob takes the banana, peels it off and starts eating it.

Katie: I hope the owner of that crystal shard stops soon, I'm getting bored out of my skull.

Zack: Yeah, me too. There's nothing to do.

Emily: Oh, stop your bellyaching. I'm bored too, and yet you don't see me complaining about it.

Katie: Well, you constantly ask Kenta if the shard has stopped moving.

Emily: That's different. Kenta has the radar, whereas I don't. So I have to ask her.

Kenta: Guys, shut up for a minute, I think the shard has finally stopped.

Everyone: It has?!

Kenta: Yeah, it finally stopped at a location from (Points at North) This way. It's been in that location for a few minutes now.

Emily: What?! It's been in that direction this whole time, and yet you didn't bother telling us?!

Kenta: I had to make sure that it was going to stay at that location. Whatever location it went to, it wouldn't stay there for long. I had to make sure, but the person decided to stay there for good.

Emily: But still, you couldn't...

Katie: That's not important right now, Emily. What's important is that we should get over there before that person starts moving again.

Everybody nods and starts making their way to North. Our Heroes began making their way to North. And after a ten-minute walk, they come to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

Katie: It's a warehouse.

Edward: Yeah, and it looks like it's been abandoned for years.

Emily walks up to the entrance, she tries opening the front doors, but they were locked.

Emily: Damn it, they're locked. Kenta, are you sure the shard is in here.

Kenta: (Looks at the radar) Yeah, it is. And it's still there.

Emily: If that's the case, then how did he get in?

Katie: Maybe he has the keys?

Zack: Maybe he lives here?

Emily: Who would want to live in this dump? I know I wouldn't.

Kenta: News flash sis, everybody is not you.

Katie: And most people don't have the luxuries like you and your sister do.

Zack: Yeah, and some people enjoy living a simple life.

Emily: Oh, like you?

Katie: Hey, we may not be rich and famous like you are, but we have a place where we are happy to call home, and we don't have to worry about interviewers and all that crap.

Emily: Okay, okay, that is enough. The last thing I need right now is a monologue from you two. Now, there has to be a way in here.

Emily then starts walking around the warehouse and sees a window that was partly open on the right side of the warehouse.

Emily: Hey guys, I found our way in.

Everybody then ran up to where Emily was.

Kenta: Sis, I don't think breaking and entering is a good idea.

Katie: Yeah, how about we just wait for the guy to come out? He has to come out at some point.

Emily: And how long would that take? Sorry, but I'm not going to sit on my ass all day and wait. It's time to take action. (She then goes on her tiptoes to pull the window up) Okay, let's get in.

Edward, Katie, and Emily helped Zack, Jacob, Kenta, and Alice up in the warehouse first. Next, Edward squat down and held his hands out, helped Katie up. Katie put her foot on Edward's hand, and he lifted her up so that she could climb inside the window. When Edward lifted Katie up, her belly was right up at his face, since Katie wore clothes that didn't cover her belly. And because Katie did have a bit of a belly, his lips were almost touching her bellybutton, which he blushed really hard.

Edward: Do you always wear clothing that showed off your belly?

Katie: (Giggles) Like what you're seeing? It's just easy that way. The fewer clothes I wear, the faster I move.

Edward: (In a joking tone) So if you were naked, you would be at your fastest?

Katie: Well, yes, I would. But I can't just walk around naked. I mean, I could, I'm not ashamed of my body, but I know that a lot of people wouldn't like that. Especially the police.

Edward: Okay, understood. But you do have a nice body, and a nice belly too. (Kisses her bellybutton)

Katie: (Giggles) Thank you.

Zack: (Zack was growing jealous watching Katie and Edward flurt with each other) Hey, stop messing around and get in here!

Katie: Oh, right. (Starts getting herself climbed in)

Kenta: What's wrong, Zack? Jealous?

Zack: (Starts turning red) Jealous? No, we just don't have all day to be in here!

After Katie got in, it was now Emily's turn.

Edward: Okay, Emily, it's your turn.

Emily nodded and lifted her foot on Edward's hand. When Emily lifted her foot on Edward's hand, Edward saw her mini skirt rose above her bush of pubic hair, getting a clear view of her pussy. She was still not wearing any panties. It has been five days since our heroes left Cut Throat Mountain and came to Christale City. During those five days, Emily never shaved down there. Because of this, her pubic hair grew an inch longer. When Emily pulled herself up, her pussy was right at Edward's face.

Edward: (Thinking) Holy crap, her pussy is right at my face.

Edward took a quick whiff at Emily's pussy, which smelled amazing. Emily moaned lightly when she felt Edward smelling her pussy, but chose to say nothing. She looked down and saw that Edward was getting a clear view of her hairy pussy. When she saw this, she blushed hard, allowing Edward to watch her pussy quiver and get wet.

Kenta: Is everything okay, sis?

Emily: Huh? Oh, yes, I'm going up now.

After helping Emily up, it was now impossible for Edward to get inside.

Edward: Hey, at this point, it's impossible for me to get inside with you guys.

Emily: The front doors are probably not too far from here. We will open them to let you in.

Katie: Yeah, so sit tight.

Edward nodded at the girls and made his way to the entrance to wait for them. This also allowed to give Edward some time to calm himself down.

Emily: Okay, first, we find the entrance doors to let Edward in, then we find the guy who's holding the crystal shard.

Zack: We will have to tread carefully, though.

Emily: Why is that?

Zack: Because I'm smelling a lot of sense in this building.

Katie: Me too.

Kenta: We're not alone in this building.

Jacob: As in, there are more people than the guy who has the shard.

Emily: What? By how many.

Jacob: I'm smelling at least twenty people.

Katie: But there might be more.

Kenta: Sis, what have you gotten us into?

Emily: Okay, guys, calm down. Since you guys can smell them, we can just stay away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement level, Kevin and Nash were seen in the gym area, working out. Kevin is seen lifting weights while Nash was punching the sandbag.

Kevin: You seem to be pissed about something.

Nash: Damn right, I'm pissed. That brat from Detroit humiliated me. I swear the next time I see that kid, I'm going to rip his head clean off.

Justin Kevin takes a whiff in the air.

Kevin: That might be sooner than later.

Nash: Huh? (Takes a sniff) Wait, that smell... You don't think...

Kevin: The brat from Detroit? It has to be. There's no other scent that smells like him.

Nash: But what is he doing here? Never mind. Best not to question it. All that matters now is that I get to have a chance for revenge.

Kevin: It's not just the brat, I'm smelling other scents that are with him. He's not alone.

Nash: Including the hot babe. I smell her too. Oh, this is great. Lady luck is finally being kind to us. Not only do I get a chance for revenge, but I also get a chance to bang that hot babe.

Kevin: Since we have intruders, we should let the boss and the others know.

Nash: No, the boss needs his rest. He doesn't need to worry about something that we can handle. Besides, thanks to the power boost that I got back in Detroit, there is no way I can lose to him now.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone is seen at the front doors. Emily on lock the doors and lets Edward in.

Edward: Thanks, I feared that you guys might have gotten lost.

Zack: It's kind of hard to get lost when we can smell your scent.

After letting Edward in, our Heroes went deeper into the warehouse until Zack took a whiff at something.

Zack: Wait, do you guys smell that?

Emily: Smell what?

Just then, our heroes started hearing singing deep within the shadows.

?: (Singing): I~ am about to whip somebody's ass.

?: (Singing): Oh~ I'm~ about to whip somebody's ass.

?: (Singing): Oh~ If you don't leave me alone...

?: (Singing): You're going to have to send me home...

?: (Singing): Cause~ (They step out of the shadows, revealing to be Kevin and Nash) I'm~ about to whip somebody's ass.

Katie & Zack: YOU GUYS AGAIN?!

Emily: Wait, have you guys met before?

Katie: Zack and I met them, where they were hitting on me back in Detroit.

Kevin: Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in.

Zack: What are you guys doing here?!

Nash: We live here, boy!

Katie and Zack: Live here?!

Kevin: That's right.

Nash: We have a sweet little deal here, and you and your friends are intruders.

Kevin: And our jobs are to take care of intruders like you.

Nash: I am glad you kids are here. Especially (Points at Zack) you. I've been itching for a chance for revenge for what happened in Detroit. I was planning on hunting you down and end you. But it seems that Lady Luck was kind to me and sent you to my direction.

Zack: So you didn't learn your lesson the first time, huh? Very well then, (Starts cracking his fists) if you want me to knock you out cold again, I'd be more than happy to.

Jacob: Um, Zack, are you sure this is a good idea.

Zack: Don't worry, Jacob, these guys are a joke. This will be done before you know it.

Nash: (Laughs) You think I'm a joke to you? I'll have you know that I'm nowhere near as weak as I was back in Detroit.

Zack: Oh, you think you're stronger now. Ha! Then let's test that theory.

Zack then dashed towards Nash uppercut him and send him flying, just like how he did back in Detroit. However, instead of sending him flying like originally, Nash caught Zack's fist with minimal effort. Zack and Katie, we're shocked to see Nash was able to catch Zack's attack so easily, unlike last time.

Zack: Huh?

Nash grinned, and punched Zack in the gut, and uppercut him through the ceiling and sent him flying to the sky. Everyone was shocked to see Nash's newfound strength.

Katie: ZACK!

Nash: Damn, that felt good. That was therapy right there.

Everybody began fearing for Zack's condition, but shortly after they started doing that, Zack flew right back down to their level but had a purple bruise below his chin.

Zack: You jerk, that actually hurt.

Kevin: Aw, what's wrong, boy? You want your mommy to kiss that bruise better?

Nash: Now, do you understand boy, you are now facing a new and improved Nash.

Zack: Lucky hit, that's all.

Nash: Still not convinced, huh? I'd be more than happy to give you a few more examples.

Zack then dashed towards Nash to try to kick him, but Nash quickly stepped out of the way, grabbed his foot and slammed him at the nearby wall. Zack then fell to the ground holding his back.

Nash: Still not convinced yet? How about this?

Nash attempts to stomp Zack's face in, but Zack quickly moves out of the way, quickly does a leg sweep to make Nash fall, and when he was about to fall on his face, Zack then uppercut him bellow the chin. But I'm like in Detroit, where is Zack sent him flying, Zack was only able to send him up the above floor. Katie was starting to get a little concerned. Zack was able to send Nash flying back in Detroit, but this time around, he couldn't. Either Zack has gotten weaker, or Nash has gotten stronger. But how were any of those possibilities possible? Is it only been two days since they last met? There's no way anybody could get that strong in just two days, was it?

Nash quickly got back on his feet, who only got a kick in the gut by Zack shortly after following him. But Nash quickly grabbed Zack's foot before it could make contact with his gut. Next, he slammed him down to the floor, making him fall back down to where the others were.

Katie: Zack, are you okay?

Zack: (Grunted due to the pain) I'm fine, just stay out of this.

Nash then jump back down to where the others were.

Nash: Are you convinced now, boy? Or are you still thirsty for a beating?

Katie: I don't get it, you were nowhere near this powerful back in Detroit, what the hell happened to you.

Nash: Your friend over there made the biggest mistake of his life. And that is not killing me when he had the chance.

Everyone: What?!

Kevin: That's right. Us Loboaiyjins has a secret ability. Whenever we recover from a near-death experience, we become stronger than the person who almost killed us.

Zack and Katie: What?!

Nash: That's right; we become twenty-five percent stronger than the person who almost killed us. Back in Detroit, when when the brat knocked me out cold, I was at the break of death. He had the golden opportunity to finish me off, but he chose not to take it. And because of this, I become a lot more powerful than him. You should have killed me when you had the chance, and now you're going to pay!

Zack: Hmm, so you're stronger than me, huh? That's odd. I could have sworn that I didn't use my full strength when I knock you out.

Kevin & Nash: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Nash: Are you serious?!

Zack: Of course I am, if I used my full strength on you, I would have taken your head clean off when I gave you that uppercut. I was only using a quarter of my strength to knock you out, you know.

Nash: (Shocked and starts getting scared) You... You can't be serious. You're bluffing!

Zack: Sorry, I don't bluff when it comes to strength. So you're bragging about how you're now a quarter stronger than me? Even though I wasn't even going all out? The way I see it, you're only a quarter stronger than me when I was only using half of my strength.

Nash: No, no, no, this can't be happening!

Zack: But since using only half of my strength isn't going to cut it anymore, I guess I should start going for three-quarters.

Nash: (Scared out of his mind) No! This isn't happening!

Zack then closes his eyes, takes a big breath, and opens his eyes with a serious expression.

Zack: Okay, let's go!

Zack then dashed towards Nash and punched him in the gut. This time, Nash was unable to catch the attack and took the hit, making him couch up blood, then, he punches Nash away and flies after them to right hook kick him in their face. Zack then ax kicks the side of Nash's head, knocking them away and inflicting a great deal of damage to him. Nash crash lands at a wall, going through it. It seemed that the area was the bathroom since there was a humanoid lion sitting on the toilet reading a newspaper.

Nash slowly picked himself up.

Nash: Damn you!

Nash then dashes towards Zack, only to get elbowed in the face by him, which was followed by a series of powerful punches and kicks. After punching and kicking Nash fifty times (Twenty-Five punches and Twenty-Five kicks respectively), Zack finishes the combo with a powerful punch to the gut, making Nash scream in pain and hold his stomach.

Zack: Now, the finishing blow.

Zack winds up a punch and punches him through another room, which is shown to be a library. Nash hits one of the shelves, making it fall on him along with the books that were on it, this also created a domino effect, since one bookshelf fell after the other. It wasn't long until Nash was under a pile of bookshelves. Everyone was shocked and amazed at Zack's strength. Kevin, on the other hand, feared that his long-time friend was dead, so he ran over there to check upon him.

Kevin: Nash, can you hear me? Say something if you can.

Nash: (Under the bookshelves) Get the shelves off me.

Kevin began to pull the shelves off of Nash, allowing him to be free and catch his breath. It is there we see that Nash was covered in bruises.

Kevin: Are you okay?

Nash: I'm fine. (Slowly picks himself back up)

Kevin: Maybe we should get the boss to take care of him, that brat is obviously on another level than us.

Nash: No, as I said before, the boss doesn't need to worry about something that we can handle.

Kevin: Nash, be reasonable. This kid obviously has you on the ropes. The way he is now, there's no way we can beat him.

Nash: He may be stronger than me at the moment, but I am yet to use my trump card.

Kevin: Wait, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you? He's just a kid.

Nash: And a powerful one at that. The boss gave us one order, and that was too drive out any intruders by any means necessary. Those kids over there are intruders, and we need to do whatever it takes to get them out of here. Even if it means using "That." (Kevin nods)

With that said, Kevin and Nash picked himself up and walked their way back to Zack and the others.

Zack: Not giving up? That's cool. I can do this all day.

Nash: (Grins) Can you now? (This makes Zack raise an eyebrow) I'll admit, you've become more of a nuisance then I originally thought you would be. I never thought that you would give me such a problem. However, I'm afraid I have a bit of a confession to make. (Zack and co were confused) You see, I've been holding back myself.

Everyone: What?!

Nash: You see, I've been hiding a different side of myself, a side that I locked away a few years ago. But ever since our paths crossed, you have a reawakened (His voice suddenly changes to a beast sound) THE BEAST WITHIN!

Zack and the others are caught off guard Nash's sudden voice change, and Nash begins transforming. Brown fur began growing on his body, he began getting taller, and his body began getting thicker. His teeth then began turning into fangs, and his face was morphing into what looked like a wolf. His nails became black razor-sharp claws. His belt suddenly came undone, which was revealed that his belt was in a belt at all, but was a wolf tail. Kevin smiled as he watched his friend Nash transform, while Zack and the others were terrified of what they were witnessing.

Emily: What the hell is going on?!

Katie: He's transforming.

When the transformation was complete, it was revealed that Nash turned himself into a werewolf. After he finished transforming, he out a loud howl. Thanks to the transformation, Nash was now over ten feet tall and weighed over 600 pounds. But don't think that this transformation is just for show, the transformation also made him a lot stronger than originally, granting him a ten multiplier power-boost.

Nash: (Chuckles and his voice sounds like a monster) How do you like this, boy? YOU'RE MINE NOW!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: Sorry for not updating this story yesterday, I completely forgot about it.**


	18. Ch 18: Werewolf Showdown

**The Following Chapter takes place right where the previous chapter left off.**

 **Also, I like to take this moment to show you just how powerful everyone is in terms of power.**

 **Everyone's power level is as followed:**

 **Jacob:**

20

 **Kenta:**

10

 **Katie:**

150

 **Zack:**

150

 **Edward:**

8

 **Kevin:**

15

 **Nash:**

20

47 (After getting a Zainkai Boost from his scuffle with Zack at Detroit)

470 (After turning into a werewolf, which gives him a ten multiplayer boost)

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Werewolf Showdown:**

* * *

Zack and the others are caught off guard Nash's sudden voice change, and Nash begins transforming. Brown fur began growing on his body, he began getting taller, and his body began getting thicker. His teeth then began turning into fangs, and his face was morphing into what looked like a wolf. His nails became black razor-sharp claws. His belt suddenly came undone, which was revealed that his belt was in a belt at all, but was a wolf tail. Kevin smiled as he watched his friend Nash transform, while Zack and the others were terrified of what they were witnessing.

Emily: What the hell is going on?!

Katie: He's transforming.

When the transformation was complete, it was revealed that Nash turned himself into a werewolf. After he finished transforming, he out a loud howl. Thanks to the transformation, Nash was now over ten feet tall and weighed over 600 pounds. But don't think that this transformation is just for show, the transformation also made him a lot stronger than originally, granting him a ten multiplier power-boost.

Nash: (Chuckles and his voice sounds like a monster) How do you like this, boy? YOU'RE MINE NOW!

Nash then dashes towards Zack, thanks for the transformation, Nash became ten times faster than he was before, meaning Zack was unable to see Nash come after him, which resulted in him successfully kneeing him in the gut. Emily and the others were shocked to see how fast Nash was now since they didn't even see him coming. Zack grunted in pain as he felt Nash knee him in the gut. Nash then grabbed Zack by the hair and slammed his face on the nearby wall, creating a huge hole in the wall. Before Zack could figure out where he was, Nash uppercut him below the jaw to send him flying, but before he flew up, Nash quickly grabbed his leg and slammed him back down to the floor, making him go through the floor fall three floors below. Zack tried to pick himself back up, but before he could, Nash quickly came down and kicked Zack in the gut, making him cough up blood. Nash then grabbed Zack by the hair, picked him up, and started head-butting him until he bled. After head-butting him five times, Zack's face now covered in blood. Proud that he made him bleed, Nash took Zack's face and slammed it at the wall and threw him across the room. Using his claws, he tried to slice Zack's gut open, but Zack quickly moved out of the way, but a part of his jacket was sliced off as a result.

Zack was now injured, but he wasn't going to give up. Zack then dashed towards Nash, only to get uppercut below the jaw for his efforts, making him fly back up to where the others were. Katie was horrified and shocked to see Zack's condition. Before Katie or anybody else could say anything, Nash immersed from the floor below Zack and punched him in the gut, making him cough up blood. The punch was so powerful that it sent Zack flying to the roof. Before Zack could catch his bearings, Nash emerged from the roof below him, grabbed him by the hair and started punching him in the face repeatedly. Nash was so fast in this form, it was impossible for Zack to defend himself. After punching Zack in the face fifty times, Nash quickly backed away, and clothesline Zack, nearly taking his head off, which was quickly followed up by a chokehold. Nash was planning on killing Zack by choking him out.

Nash: Enough of this, I'm through toying with you. Time to die!

Katie: Zack, NO! I WON'T LET THAT MAN KILL ZACK!

Getting tired of sitting by and getting angry at watching Nash beat up a defenseless Zack, Katie flew up to try to save him from Nash.

Kenta: Katie, no!

Nash now had Zack in a chokehold, preventing Zack to breathe. In a desperate effort, Zack began to elbow Nash in the gut repeatedly to try to get him to let go of the hold. Unfortunately, though, Zack's desperate effort to get Nash to let go were in vain, as his attacks only tickled Nash now, thanks to the transformation.

Nash: (Laughs as Zack desperately elbows him to the gut) Struggle all you want boy, it's pointless!

Just then, Katie emerged from the roof, flying towards Nash and Zack.

Katie: LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD!

Annoyed at this, Nash lets Zack go so that he can quickly take care of Katie. Katie tries to punch Nash, but he ducks under her attack and punches her in the gut, making her cough up blood.

Nash: Wait for your turn, bitch!

Nash then ax handled Katie, making her fall back down to the warehouse, and falling to the very bottom of the warehouse, and having debris fall on her. Zack saw this as he was trying to catch his breath, and he was angry when he saw Nash hurt Katie.

Zack: Katie, no! WHY YOU!

Zack then dashed towards Nash and punched him in the face. And thanks to the rage boost that he got after Katie got hurt, Zack was able to make Nash fly five feet away from him. However, despite getting a rage boost, it wasn't enough to knock Nash out. In fact, he only found it as an annoyance.

Nash: Got your second wind, huh? Let's fix that!

Nash then dashed towards Zack and shot a point-blank energy blast at him, making him fall back down to the warehouse. Nash quickly flew after Zack and kneed him in the gut before he landed on the floor where the others were, then he grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face onto the ground. Jacob and the others were shocked and horrified that Zack lost. They wanted to help, but what could they possibly do? Zack always made them look like chumps and seeing another man making Zack look like a chump; they were paralyzed in fear and didn't know what to do.

Nash: Still alive after all that, huh? Let's fix that!

Nash then got his claws ready and was about to dig his claws into his skull, but before his claws could meet with Zack's head, another werewolf immersed from the floor behind Nash, grabbed him by the hair and slammed him at the nearby wall. While in a dazed state, the werewolf trapped their arms around the neck and suplex him, creating a huge hole and shaking the warehouse.

Nash: Ow, Kevin, what the hell?!

Kevin: What are you talking about? That's not me!

Nash turns his head and sees that Kevin was still in his human form; he then realizes that this was a completely different werewolf. The werewolf then tried to punch Nash's face in, but he quickly rolled out of the way, but quickly got a kick in the back for his efforts, making him go through another room. The werewolf then looked at Jacob and the others.

Werewolf: TAKE ZACK AND GET OUT OF HERE!

Emily: Katie?!

Kenta: No time to ask questions, we need to get out of here!

Emily: But what about the shard?

Edward: (Picks up the unconscious Zack) We're going to have to come back here another time, things are too chaotic right now!

Just then, Kevin appeared in front of them.

Kevin: Aw, you want to leave now, now that things are starting to get interesting? Oh no, not on my watch.

Katie saw that the others were in trouble, but before she could do anything, Nash came out of nowhere and speared Katie and began choking her.

Nash: So you're that hot babe from Detroit? I knew I smelled a familiar scent. Who would've known that you were one of us!

Katie then head-butted Nash, making him release his grip on her, which was followed up by kicking him below the belt. Next, Katie quickly got back up and punched Nash in the face, but Nash caught the fist and threw her, sending her flying through another room, which Nash quickly followed her.

Edward: (Thinking) Damn it, Katie is busy with the other one. Hopefully, this Kevin guy isn't TOO tough. (To Emily) Here, hold Zack for me as I take care of this guy.

Emily: Ew, you want me to carry him? His face is covered in blood!

Kenta: Sis, now is not the time to worry about your hands getting dirty!

Emily: Oh, fine. (Takes Zack)

Edward: (Faces Kevin) Okay, buddy, I don't want to hurt you, but if you are going to prevent us from taking Zack to the hospital, you're giving me no choice.

Kevin: HA, you think the hospital will help the boy in the condition that he's in? The hospital is an hour walk from here; he'll be long dead before you even get there. The only person that can help him now is Dr. Rosaira, and her place is about a ten-minute walk from here, five minutes if you run. The way I see it, the boy has about fifteen minutes to live before he bleeds out. If you can beat me before then, you might be able to save him.

Edward: Well, if that's the case, I'll beat you in five minutes!

Kevin: Ha! You sure are a confident one, aren't you? But let me ask you a question. If your friend couldn't even defeat Nash, what makes you think you're going to be able to defeat me.

Edward: Well, according to your friend, he got a power boost after Zack almost killed him, right? Meaning you didn't. (This makes Kevin raise an eyebrow) Meaning you're not as strong as him.

Kevin: That may be true. But I can easily beat you. You, earthlings, are naturally weak. Turning into my beast form would pretty much be overkill when fighting you.

Emily: If we're naturally weak comparing to you guys, why did your friend turn into a werewolf against Zack?!

Kevin: Seriously, you haven't noticed it? Your friend Zack is obviously one of us, a Loboaiyjin. (Looks at Zack's White Wolf tail) Although I will admit, I've never seen a Loboaiyjin with a white tail before, but even though he is still one of us.

Emily: Oh, really? If that's the case, why didn't Zack turn into a werewolf when Nash turned into one?

Kevin: Seriously? How dense are you?! It's obvious that he probably doesn't know how to turn into one. The hot girl from Detroit, though, is an interest. It interests me that she is able to master her werewolf form at such a young age. It wasn't until Nash, and I was in our late twenties when we were able to master the form. But enough ranting, let's get the show on the road.

Edward: Gladly. (Gets into position)

Meanwhile, Katie and Nash were fighting amongst each other in their werewolf forms while also destroying the warehouse. They were slashing at each other biting each other, throwing each other around. The fight between them was fast and brutal. All the tenants that were living in the warehouse were getting out of there, not wanting anything to do with the two werewolves. Nash did have the upper hand on Katie when they first fought, due to a surprise attack to her. However, as the fight carried on, Katie would slowly but surely gain the upper hand. Her attacks became more powerful and faster, fast enough that Nash was unable to dodge or block the attacks. Nash was trying so hard to try to get the upper hand on Katie, but nothing he did work on her, it was like Katie knew what Nash was about to do before he had a chance to do it. As Katie and Nash continue to fight, the warehouse was shaking and getting destroyed by their fight. The fight between them would take them to a bathroom, where Katie pulled a sink from its place and smashed it on Nash's face, smashing it into a million pieces. She then grabbed a toilet, ripped it out of its place, smashed Nash in the gut with it, and smashed his face with it, smashing it into a million this point Nash was unable to defend himself.

Meanwhile, Edward was fighting Kevin, and things were not looking good for him. Kevin was dodging and blocking all of Edward's attacks. As the fight was carrying on, Kevin begin getting bored, so he punched Edward in the gut out of frustration. The punch was powerful enough for Edward to go down on his knees and hold his gut.

Kevin: Be thankful, I was holding back a lot of my strength from that punch. If I used all of my strength, I would have punched through your stomach.

Edward: (Thinking) Damn it, this isn't good. If this keeps up, Zack is going to be a goner. I have no choice. I need to start fighting dirty.

Kevin: You may as well give up now before you make more of a fool of yourself.

Edward: (Slowly gets back on his feet) Don't underestimate me. I may be an earthling, but earthlings can be crafty. (This makes Kevin raising an eyebrow)

Just then, Edward poked Kevin in the eyes, making him cover them while screaming in pain. Edward was about to kick Kevin below the belt, but Kevin quickly caught his kick before it made contact, catching Edward by surprise.

Kevin: Fighting dirty, huh? Allow me to return the favor.

That's when Kevin kicked Edward in the balls, Kevin kicked Edward in the balls hard, but not hard enough to actually kill him. When Edward felt his balls getting kicked, he screamed in pain and fell to his knees while tending to his balls.

Edward: (Holding his balls) GOD DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!

Kevin: Yeah, I had a feeling that you were going to kick me below the belt when you poked me in the eyes. So I decided to beat you to the punch.

Emily, Kenta, and Jacob were standing by as the fight on the fold, they were rooting for Edward, but when they saw him getting kicked in the balls, they knew it was over.

Meanwhile, Katie was seen beating up Nash. Katie's attacks became relentless and unpredictable, making Nash being unable to defend himself. After smashing the bathroom utilities on him, Katie grabbed Kevin by the hair and threw him upwards through the ceiling and to the fourth floor. At this point, Nash was gravely injured, he couldn't take any more of this. When he emerged from the floor on the fourth floor, he tried to crawl away from Katie. Unfortunately for him, though, Katie was right behind him.

Nash: Please, no more.

Katie: Oh, what's this? Are you begging for mercy? You didn't show any mercy to Zack when he was begging for it!

Nash: Actually, he wasn't begging at all!

Katie: True, but the look on his face said it all. (Grabs Nash by the fur on his chest area and lifts him up) He's only a kid, and yet you beat him relentlessly. And all for what, because he was defending me back in Detroit because he hurt your ego? You're willing to beat up a kid in order to satisfy your own ego?! Is that it?!

Nash: (Starts getting scared) No, please, I'm sorry!

Katie: Well, no more! I'm ending this! (Gets her claws ready) And you! (Has her claws at Nash's heart) SO DIE!

Before Katie could dig her claws into Nash's heart, someone suddenly comes in and kicks Katie in the chest, making her let Nash go and sending her flying through the warehouse. When Nash landed on the floor, and regain his composure, he looks up to see who his savior was, which was his Boss. The Big Boss was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 200 pounds, ripped. He had short black spiky hair and red blood eyes. He was wearing a black tank top and black leather pants and leather boots. He was also wearing one of the Crystal shards as a necklace. This man looked like he was around his early twenties.

Nash: B-Boss! Thank God you're here.

The Boss: What the hell is going on here?! I'm trying to get some much-needed rest, but can't because all I hear is thumping and smashing going on. And, (Looks around to see a half-destroyed Warehouse) WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY WAREHOUSE?!

Nash: Please, forgive us, Boss. Intruders have entered the warehouse, and are hell-bent on destroying the place. Two of them have proven to be much stronger than we could handle. That woman included.

The Boss: Wait, that werewolf that I kicked out of this building just now was a woman?

Before Nash could say anything, Katie flew back in the warehouse to attack the Boss, but before she could lay an attack on him, the Boss flicked Katie on the forehead, stopping her dead on her tracks and falling to the ground unconscious. When Katie lost consciousness, Nash and the Boss watched Katie revert back to her human form. Nash licked his lips when he saw that Katie was naked, and was looking at her amazing bubble-shaped butt.

The Boss: Don't get any ideas.

Nash: Aw.

The Boss then picked Katie up and carried her over his shoulder.

The Boss: Is there any more?

Nash: Yeah, they were on the main floor the last I checked. Kevin should be taking care of them right about now.

The Boss: Then let's go to the main floor. I'm going to give these bastards a piece of my mind. (Nash grins at this)

Nash and the Boss then made their way to the main floor. Meanwhile, on the main floor, Edward is seen slowly getting back to his feet, after the pain in his balls started to go away.

Kevin: You still want to fight me after getting kicked in the balls? You're either very brave or very stupid.

Emily: Quick, Kenta, Jacob, jump in to save Edward.

Kenta: Sis, I don't think we would be able to help much.

Just then, Nash and The Boss emerged to the main floor by going through a hole that was on the floor of the second floor, which was the first floor's ceiling. When Kevin saw the Boss, he couldn't help but laugh.

Kevin: Oh, you guys are going to get it now. The Boss is here, and he doesn't look happy.

Everybody turns their head to see Nash and the Boss. Everyone was shocked that the boss was carrying the unconscious Katie.

Jacob: No way!

Kenta: Katie lost?!

Nash: That's right. She didn't stand a chance against me, even in her werewolf form. HAHAHAHA!

The Boss: Oh, really? Then explain to me why you were begging for your life when she was about to rip your heart out. (This smashes Nash's ego down to the ground)

That's when the group realizes that Katie was winning against Nash, but when the Boss got involved, she didn't stand a chance. The Boss then threw the unconscious Katie to the group, which Edward caught her. He couldn't help but smile when his hand landed on her soft squishy butt.

Edward: (Thinking) Nice.

The Boss: From what I've been told, you guys are the intruders. So you guys have five seconds to explain to me why you're here and destroying my home before I erase you guys from existence!

Emily: Who the hell do you think you are making a demand like that. We don't have to tell you anything.

Kenta: Uh, sis, I don't think it's a good idea to provoke him.

Kevin: (To Emily) You watch your tongue little missy, do you have any idea who this man is?!

Emily: Don't know, don't care.

Kenta: Sis, seriously, I think you should start showing some respect.

Emily: Respect this! (Flips Xyaqom the bird)

Nash: YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BITCH! SHOW SOME RESPECT TO XYAQOM! HE'S POWERFUL ENOUGH TO WIPE YOU GUYS FROM EXISTENCE! SO IF I WERE YOU, I CHOOSE MY NEXT SET OF WORDS WISELY IF I DIDN'T WANT IT TO GET DESTROYED!

Kenta: (To Xyaqom) I'm really sorry about my sister, I have no idea what's gotten into her.

Xyaqom: You guys are starting to test my patience, which at the moment is very low, to begin with. So you better start explaining why you're here right now.

Emily then sees the crystal shard that was wrapped around Xyaqom's neck, wearing it as if it was a necklace.

Emily: Hey, he has a shard! So you're that guy who was constantly moving around.

Kenta: Um, sis... I don't think now is the time for...

Emily: (To Xyaqom) Do you have any idea how long we were sitting around waiting for you to make up your mind to stay in one place finally. And to make matters worse, you make us come all the way to this shithole?! (An angry tick appears over Xyaqom's head)

Kenta: Sis, seriously...

Emily: So how about you stop standing there with your thumb up your ass and give us that Crystal shard around your neck, NOW!

Everybody including Kevin and Nash we're shocked that Emily was saying these things to Xyaqom. She had no out of respect at all. Kenta and Edward now feared that they were now dead thanks to Emily. Xyaqom chuckles and looks at Nash.

Xyaqom: (To Nash) Is this bitch serious? (To Emily) Let me get this straight, first, you and your friends break into my home, then you destroy the place, where half of it is in ruin thanks to your werewolf friend there, then she almost kills Nash by attempting to rip his heart out, and now you're demanding me to give you my necklace?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU STUPID BITCH?! (Everyone's Jaws dropped when they heard Xyaqom calling Emily a bitch)

Emily: How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am?!

Xyaqom: Don't know, don't care.

Jacob: Damn, I had a feeling he was going to say that.

Emily: I am Emily Ovilan, the daughter of the famous doctor Ovilan. And if I were you, I would start showing some respect.

Xyaqom: Ha! You're one to talk; you were the one that wasn't showing me any respect.

Emily: That's because you're beneath me!

Kevin: (Thinking) Seriously, who the hell does this bitch think she is?

Xyaqom: Oh, I'm beneath you, huh? (Xyaqom then turns his hand into a blade, horrifying our Heroes as they watched the transformation) Well, not for long.

Xyaqom was about to charge towards Emily to kill her, but Kenta and Jacob stood between the two, making Xyaqom stop dead at his tracks.

Kenta: Wait, Mr. Xyaqom, I know we started off on the wrong foot, but please give us a chance to explain ourselves.

Emily: Seriously?! You're going to start kissing his ass now?!

Kenta: Sis, seriously, SHUT UP! We're already in enough hot water, thanks to you.

Jacob: Although I don't really understand half of what Kenta saying, I do have to agree with her.

Emily then crosses her arms and pouts.

Kevin: (To Edward) Is she always like this?

Edward: Not that I'm aware of.

Nash: I think she's on her period.

Kenta: And you would be right.

Emily: What?! What makes you think that I'm on my period?!

Kenta: Because I can smell it on you.

Emily: YOU CAN TELL BY JUST SMELLING ME?!

Xyaqom: ANYWAYS, (This catches everyone's attention) as much as it amuses me to hear how much the bitch stinks, I think you better start explaining to me why you're here.

Emily: (Tries not to cry) I... I don't stink.

Kenta: Sis, not now!

Kenta then started explaining to Xyaqom about the Crystal shards and what they are used for. She explains that there are ten of them and that he happens to be wearing one of them around his neck, and that they need it in order to finish their quest. She also tells him that she never wanted to break in the warehouse, but Emily was too impatient to wait for Xyaqom to leave so that they could meet him at the entrance. Kenta also explains that if Emily wasn't in a big fat hurry, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Xyaqom was caught off guard by how smart, kind, respectful, and patient that Kenta was, comparing to Emily.

Xyaqom: I'm sorry, how old are you again?

Kenta: I'm twelve.

Xyaqom: Are you sure, because your sister seems to be the younger one and you seem to be the older one.

Kenta: (Blushes while laughing nervously) That's because our parents spoiled her rotten.

Xyaqom, Kevin & Nash: That would explain it. (Emily pots more)

Xyaqom: But anyways, as fascinating your story sounds, I can't just simply give it to you, not after what your werewolf friend over there did to my place.

Kenta: I was afraid you were going to say that.

Xyaqom: Tell you what, if you repair the damages that were done in my warehouse, and make it look like what it used to look like before you guys came in here, I might think about giving it to you.

Emily: Wait, you mean... Actual labor work?!

Xyaqom: That is exactly what I mean.

Emily: You can't be serious?! Do you have any idea how long that would take?! It would take at least a year or not if two years to fix this place up!

Xyaqom: Well then, I guess you should have thought of that before you decided to break into my home, now would you. If you're in that much of a hurry, I suggest you start getting to work (Glares at Emily) Immediately. (This sends a cold chill down Emily's spine)

?: Wait...

Everybody looks at Edward since that's where the faint voice came from. Katie then fell out of Edward's arms and laying it on the floor.

Kenta: Edward, you had one job!

Edward: I didn't drop her. She rolled out of my hands.

Everyone then sees Katie slowly picking herself up. This allowed the guys to get a good look at her naked glory. Xyaqom blushed when he saw Katie naked and turned his head away from her.

Katie: My friend Zack, he's hurt, and he needs medical attention. If he doesn't get it soon, he'll die. Please, please allow me to take him to the hospital.

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom looked at the unconscious and bloodied Zack) Seeing the condition that he's in, he'll be dead by the time you get to the hospital. The only person that can save him now is Dr. Rosaira. Her place is not far from here.

Katie: Where is Dr. Rosaira?

Xyaqom began to give Katie directions to get to Dr. Rosaira's place. She tells Katie that once she comes across a huge white mansion, she has arrived.

Xyaqom: Once you arrive, tell her that I sent you, that will let her know that I will be covering for the cost. Also, (Blushes hard) I suggest you try to find your clothes before you head out, assuming that they didn't shred when you transformed.

Katie: (She looks down and sees that she's naked) Oh geez, I forgot that I was naked, I took my clothes off to prevent them from tearing apart when I transform. They should be where I left them.

With that said, she jumped down the hole that she made to save Zack from Nash when he was about to kill him. After moving some rubble out of the way, she found her clothes and quickly put them back on. Next, she jumped out of that same hole, grabbed Zack, and carried him out of the building to take him to Rosaira's place.

Xyaqom: As for the rest of you, get to work.

Emily: But none of us even knows the first thing about construction work.

Xyaqom: Well, then, you better start learning quickly; that's what the internet is for.

Emily then starts flailing her arms and has a temper tantrum. The others just shake their heads and get to work.

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Ch 19: Recovery

**Previously on the Four Warriors Of The World. Our Heroes tracked Xyaqom down to an abandoned warehouse, where he locked the doors before our heroes could even get near the place. Not wanting to wait for Xyaqom come to leave, she made everyone break into the warehouse so that they could find him and take his Crystal Shard. However, not long after they entered the warehouse, they met resistance and that resistance where Kevin and Nash. Since their scuffle in Detroit, Nash has been itching for some payback against Zack. When Zack fought Nash the first time around, he easily decimated him. However, it was revealed that Nash had a trick up his sleeve, and that was able to turn into a werewolf. Thanks to the werewolf transformation, Nash's strength, speed, and endurance were multiplied by ten. Thanks to the power-up Nash was able to decimate Zack.**

 **None of Zack's moves worked on him and he was unable to defend himself against the power-up, Nash. However, when's Zack was knocked out, and Nash about to deliver the finishing blow, Katie came out of nowhere reviewing to be a werewolf herself, and took Zack's place in the fight. Thanks to the transformation and the rage boost that she received when she feared that Zack was going to die, Katie decimated Nash, right to the point where he was unable to defend himself against her attacks. Eventually Nash was unable to continue the fight and beg for mercy to Katie. Katie, not having any of it, was about to finish Nash off. But her attempt to finish him off was interrupted when their boss, Xyaqom, intervened. After a heated conversation with Emily, which almost resulted in having Xyaqom to kill her, Kenta was able to calm Xyaqom down and explain why they came to his home. Xyaqom then told our heroes that if they repair his home, he MIGHT give them his necklace, which happens to be a crystal shard. Shortly after this Katie regained consciousness and begged Xyaqom to take the unconscious Zack to the hospital.**

 **Xyaqom told Katie that the hospital wouldn't be able to help him and even if she were to get to the hospital he would be dead before she even got there. The only person that could help him now was Doctor Rosaira. With that said, Katie took Zack and made her way to Dr. Rosaira.**

 **Will Katie make it to doctor Rosaira in time before Zack dies due to blood loss, or will she be too late? Find out in this chapter of The Four Warriors Of The World!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

 **Recovery:**

* * *

In the streets of Christale City, Katie is seen carrying Zack, who is unconscious and his face covered in blood. She is making her way to doctor Mirakas' mansion, where she is hoping that the doctor would be able to save Zack.

Katie: Hang in there Zack, according to the directions that I was given we should be there soon. (It wasn't long until she came to the white mansion) A white mansion, this must be the place.

Katie then ran towards the mansion and rang the doorbell. Katie stood there anxiously waiting for someone to answer the door. Each passing second that went by felt like an hour. After what felt like five hours, (Which was really a minute) the door finally opens, revealing a young, attractive woman, who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. The woman had reddish-brown hair and had green eyes. She was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 150 pounds. The size of her breasts was amazing 36G. They were so big that they put Katie's breasts to shame. She was wearing a white lab coat a pink low-cut tank top, so low, that a huge amount of her cleavage was showing. This was the Doctor Rosaira Mirakas.

Rosaira: Hello, may I help you?

Katie: Are you Dr. Mirakas' by chance?

Rosaira: That I am.

Katie: Xyaqom told me that you could help me, or more importantly, my friend Zack at this moment.

Rosaira: Xyaqom sent you? (She then looks at Zack's current condition) Oh my God, the poor boy. Quickly, follow me.

Katie nods and follows Rosaira to the emergency room. Once there, Rosaira takes Zack from Katie and has him lay on one of the medical beds. Next, she began hooking wires and tubes onto him.

Rosaira: It's a good thing that you came here when you did because I was just about to close up for the day. Of course, if Xyaqom really did send you to me, I would know that it was an emergency.

Katie: Can... Can you save him?

Rosaira: It is hard to say, due to his current condition. I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room, this procedure requires my full attention.

Katie nods and goes to the waiting room.

Half an hour passed, and Katie is waiting in the waiting room hoping that Zack will be okay. Even though it's been half an hour, waiting to hear Zack's current condition felt like days. Eventually, Rosaira steps out of the emergency room. When Katie saw Rosaira step out, she quickly stood up, which made her breasts bounce.

Katie: Is he okay? Please tell me I wasn't too late!

Rosaira: Calm down, no need to get yourself worked up. Your friend is going to be okay. He is stabilized.

Katie: Oh, thank goodness. So, um... what is his current condition? Will he be able to make a full recovery?

Rosaira: Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs a few days of rest and a week of nonphysical activities. I'm not sure what happened to him back there, but if he were to do that again he would get hurt all over again.

Katie: I see. Can I see him?

Rosaira: Of course, but I'm afraid you will not be able to talk to him because he's currently asleep at the moment.

Katie nods and went to sit next to the sleeping Zack.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the warehouse, Xyaqom was showing our heroes the blueprints of the warehouse that was destroyed thanks to Zack and Katie.

Xyaqom: Okay, this is what the warehouse looked like before you guys destroyed it. So get to work on making it look like what it used to be.

Emily: You know, Zack and Katie technically destroyed the place, not us.

Kenta: And Nash too.

Xyaqom: True, but from what I heard, it was your (He points at Emily) idea to break into my place the first place. So you are just as responsible. On the table beside you, you'll see what you'll be needing to fix the place. I hope you've been researching how to do construction work because you'll be needing it.

Emily: How come you can't fix?

Xyaqom: Because I wasn't the one who destroyed my own Warehouse, you were. I'm not sure where you guys are from, but here you have to take up the responsibility. and you're going to be taking responsibility right here, right now.

Emily: But I don't too.

Xyaqom: Well then, I guess you'll be kissing your quest for the shards goodbye then.

Emily: (Falls to her knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kenta: Come on guys, let's get to work.

* * *

The next day, Katie is seen sitting next to the unconsciousness Zack. There he is seen starting to wake up.

Katie: Zack, you're up!

Zack: (Still half-unconscious) K-Katie?

Katie: Yes, it's me. Don't worry, you're safe.

Zack: But... Where are we?

Katie: We're at... (Thinks about it) Um... Some sort of clinic. The doctor who is in charge of this place managed to save you.

Zack: Save me?

Rosaira: That's right.

Rosaira stepped in the room when Zack saw her, his face turned dark red after seeing how big are her breasts were, and how much cleavage she was showing. Seriously, Rosaira made Katie look flat in comparison, and she was a D.

Rosaira: You were in bad shape when your friend brought you in. I feared that it was too late for you. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. Honestly, I'm surprised that you woke up as soon as you did, I was expecting that you wouldn't wake up at least for a few days.

Just then, the machine that measured Zach's temperature started beeping, showing that it was rising. Katie takes a closer look at the machine, but this also allows Zack to get a good close look at her cleavage, and that her strapless tank top was barely hiding her nipples, making him blush harder.

Katie: Doctor, Zack's temperature is rising at an alarming rate.

Rosaira: What?! Let me see.

Rosaira ran to the machine to take a look at it and saw that she was right about his temperature rising. She was about to get Zack to take pills to lower his temperature, but then she looked at Katie and saw that she had her breasts almost touching Zack's face, giving him a great show of her breasts.

Rosaira: I believe I know why Zack's temperature is rising.

Katie: You do? Why?

Rosaira: (Points at Katie's cleavage) Because you're giving the young man a show.

Katie didn't know what Rosaira was talking about at first, but she looked down at her breasts and saw that Zack was getting a good look at her cleavage. When Katie realized this, her face turned red and quickly pulled herself away from Zack.

Katie: Ah! (Quickly pulled herself away from Zack) I'm so sorry Zack, I didn't realize I had my breasts at your face.

Zack: (Blushing hard due to being embarrassed) Um... I think I had an accident.

Katie: Huh?

Both Rosaira and Katie looked at the blanket and saw that it suddenly had a wet spot, and it wasn't because he needed to use the bathroom. Both Katie and Rosaira blushed hard when they realized what they made him do.

Rosaira: I'll get a new blanket.

Katie: I'll clean him up.

A little later, after changing the blanket and washing Zack up, Katie and Zack are seen talking to each other.

Zack: (Blushing hard due to being embarrassed) I'm so sorry you had to see that Katie, I tried to hold it, but...

Katie: No Zack, I should be apologizing, I didn't realize my breasts were close to your face until it was too late.

Zack: (Blushing hard) Anyways, (Tries to change the topic) What happened back at the warehouse? I remember fighting Nash, but then I lost consciousness. What happened?

Katie: (Thinking) Is it best to tell him now or later?

Rosaira: I'm sorry, did I just overhear you say that you two fought Nash, as in, Nash the werewolf?

Katie: That's correct.

Rosaira: If that's the case, I'm surprised that you two are even still alive. Nash is relentless whenever he turns into a werewolf. Now I know how Zack got all those wounds. (That's when Zack realized that he lost to Nash)

Katie: That's right.

Zack: But wait, if we're here, then where is Jacob and the others?!

Katie: They're back in the warehouse.

Zack: YOU LEFT THEM ALONE WITH THOSE WEREWOLVES?!

Katie: Don't worry, they're alive. A lot has happened after you were knocked out. Everyone is okay. Well, I don't think Emily is doing okay.

Zack: Wait, what's wrong with Emily?

Katie: (Thinks about how she should tell him) Well...

* * *

The next day, back at the warehouse, the others are fixing the place.

Emily: THIS IS THE WORST JOB, EVER! How could I, Emily Ovilan, the daughter of the famous Dr. Ovilan, be reduced to this... labor work?! I DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS!

Alice: Oh, shut up Emily.

Kenta: Yeah, you're the reason why we're stuck in this mess, to begin with!

Emily: What?! How am I responsible?!

Kenta: Hm, let me see. We could have waited for Xyaqom to leave the warehouse and we could have asked him then. But no, you were too impatient and you wanted to break into here. And when you decided to break into the warehouse, it created a chain of events that would cause the warehouse to be destroyed.

Emily: I'm sorry, news flash, I did not destroy this place, it was Nash, Zack, and Katie. I had nothing to do with all that.

Alice: Yeah but none of that would have happened if you didn't decide to break in! (Jacob was worried about Zack and how he was doing)

Emily: You shut your mouth! Do you know who I am?! I am Emily Ovilan!

That's when the girls got into a heated argument. But after they started arguing, everyone suddenly heard a loud stomp. They looked to where the stomp was, and they saw that it was Xyaqom who caused it, with Kevin and Nash standing behind him, who was holding in their laughter after hearing the group argue amongst themselves.

Xyaqom: Less talking, more working.

Jacob keeps working on the warehouse and turns to see if Emily should mouth out her problems or not?

Emily: Why are you not helping?

Xyaqom: Because I didn't destroy my own home. You guys did.

Emily: Well, (Points at Kevin and Nash) But they're just as guilty as us.

Kevin: You keep us out of this.

Xyaqom: Kevin and Nash were just doing their jobs. Plus from what Nash told me you guys wanted to destroy this place anyways. So it has come full circle.

Emily: WHAT?! I never said that!

Jacob: It was Emily's idea.

Emily: JACOB!

Jacob: What? It's true.

Emily: Doesn't mean you should tell him!

Katie: Jacob is right.

Everyone turns their head and sees both Katie and Zack, fully recovered.

Jacob, Kenta, and Emily: Katie and Zack?!

Kenta: Zack is already fully healed?

Zack: Yep, Rosaira was an amazing doctor.

Xyaqom: You're already back on your feet? I assumed that you would be out at least for a few days.

Zack: I guess not.

Xyaqom: Well then, since you're back on your feet, you can help your friends repair the warehouse.

Zack: No problem. With Katie with me, we'll get this place back in tip-top shape in a few hours.

Xyaqom: Wait, what?

Zack: Are you ready Katie?

Katie: Ready when you are.

And with their combined energy, they used their energy to create and tools, and equipment that they will need to fix the warehouse.

Xyaqom: Wow...

Kevin: I didn't know you could use energy like that.

Zack: Yes we can.

Katie then bent down to pick up the tools, making her breasts jiggle and allowing Zack to get a good look inside her cleavage. Zack turns deep red and turns away from trying to stay calm. Zack obviously had feelings for Katie, but because she was older than him, (By five years) he wasn't sure how she would react when he told her that he was in love with her, so he kept those feelings to himself.

Katie: Are you okay, Zack?

Zack: Um... Yeah. (Shakes off his flustered state) Let's get to work.

Katie: Oh... Okay.

They then began getting to work.

Jacob: Hey Zack, are you okay?

Zack: Yeah, I'm fine, why?

Jacob: You look very red.

Zack: Oh, well, it is pretty warm out here.

Jacob: I guess. (Picks six wooden boards with a problem.)

Zack: Don't pick up more than you can handle Jacob.

Jacob: But this is really easy for me (He then falls on his butt, due to the billboards being too heavy) I'm okay.

Zack: Here, let me take some of that from you.

Jacob: Thanks Zack (Laughing for being silly)

Zack then took three of the billboards and everyone got to work.

Zack was trying his best not to get distracted by Katie's appearance or her fun bags, meaning her breasts. But he couldn't stop taking glances at her belly. Katie always did had a bit of a belly, but she didn't mind. It also didn't help that her strapless tank top only came down above her bellybutton, and her short shorts only at her hips, showing off a great deal of her belly. Katie was starting to feel someone was watching her but maybe it was her imagination. Zack would then shake off the feeling that he was having and got back to work.

* * *

A few hours later, the warehouse was fully repaired, thanks to Zack and Katie.

Xyaqom: I have to say I didn't expect my home to be fully repaired today. But you guys manage to do it. the outside looks good but I'm going to check in the inside to see if you guys missed anything. Kevin, Nash, keep an eye on them while I take a look at the place, make sure that they don't runoff.

Kevin: Yes sir

Xyaqom then went into the warehouse to check to see if everything was where they needed to be. Katie sits down which her cleavage was showing to everyone even Zack, and Kevin and Nash were enjoying the view of her breasts.

Kevin: (Whispers to Nash) Damn... She has a nice pair, right?

Nash: (Whispers to Kevin) Yeah and she has a nice ass. I should know, I've seen it.

Zack: What are you two talking about?

Nash: None of your business, kid!

Kevin: Sorry about him... But I must ask why are you are after Xyaqom's necklace?

Nash: Kevin, have you forgotten what that little girl told us?

Kevin: Sorry... I have but that's no reasons to not try to make new friends

Just then, Xyaqom came out.

Xyaqom: Okay, everything looks good on the inside.

Zack: So are we free to go now, Sir?

Emily: Wait, we're not leaving without that necklace.

Xyaqom: And you think I would just give it to you?

Emily: But you said you would.

Xyaqom: I said I MIGHT give it to you, and I don't think you guys deserve it.

Emily: Oh come on. What do we have to do to get your necklace?

Xyaqom: Well, I can think of one thing, but you're probably not going to like it.

Zack: Let me guess, we have to fight your werewolf friends to earn it, right?

Xyaqom: (Surprised that he knew) How did you know?

Zack: The look on your face said it all.

Xyaqom: Well, in that case, yes, I want you to fight Nash since he's currently the strongest right now.

Katie: What?! You can't be serious!

Zack: It's fine Katie, I'll fight him again.

Katie: Zack, please reconsider, Nash almost killed you the last time. This time you might not be so lucky.

Alice: Or we could let them have Emily because she's the one who made us destroy his home.

Emily: What?! No!

Zack: It's fine. I'll fight him. Besides, I've been itching for some revenge.

Nash: How about we make a deal then?

Zack: What deal?

Nash: If you win, you get Xyaqom's necklace but if I happen to win I get something special.

Zack: (He was afraid to ask) And what would that be?

Nash: I get to keep your lady friend. (Points at Katie)

Katie: What?!

Zack: Then there's no way I can lose.

Katie: Zack, please tell me you're not accepting his offer?!

Zack: Don't worry Katie, I will beat him, I have to beat him. All I can ask is for you to trust me.

Katie: Fine, but you better not lose.

Zack: I won't.

Katie walks over and kisses his cheek softly which made Zack blush hard.

Xyaqom: Before you guys start fighting, why don't we take this to a more empty area? Where there are no buildings or people around.

Jacob: Good idea, Sir. (They start walking to an empty field and he goes to Xyaqom's side) Hey Xyaqom... Can I ask why are you so protective over your necklace?

Xyaqom: It serves as a reminder.

Jacob: Reminder... I hope it's a good one.

Xyaqom: Yeah.

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. Ch 20: Werewolf Showdown Round 2

**Previously on The Four Warriors Of The World. Zack managed to heal from his wounds against his battle with Nash, though he seemed to have recovered a lot quicker than he should have. After Zack recovered, he and the others were able to repair the warehouse in just a few hours. However, even though his home was fully repaired, Xyaqom wasn't completely sold on the idea of giving his necklace to our heroes. So, he made a deal with them. If they can defeat Nash, he will give them the shard. Since only Zack was able to stand a chance against Nash, Zack offers to fight against Nash, wanting some payback for what he did to him before, despite everyone trying to convince him not to go through with it. However, Nash also added more to the table. If Nash wins, he gets to keep Katie. Despite Katie being against the idea, Zack accepted. And now are set. If Zack, Xyaqom will give the crystal shard to our heroes, but if Nash, he gets to keep Katie, allowed to do whatever he wants with her. Katie's fate now rests in the hands of Zack. Will Zach be able to defeat Nash and prevent him from taking away Katie and getting the shard? Or will he fail? Find out on this exciting chapter of The Four Warriors Of The World!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty:**  
 **Werewolf Rumble:**  
 **Round Two:**

* * *

Everyone arrived at a grassy hill area, away from the city. Emily was panting after climbing the hill.

Xyaqom: Okay, we are twenty miles away from the city. No buildings will get destroyed and no people will get hurt while you guys are fighting. You two are allowed to go all out, but you are not allowed to kill each other. I will be the referee for this match. If either of you is too beat up to continue, I will stop the match. Understood?

Nash: (Chuckles) You know, I have to say, you're either really brave or really stupid for accepting to fight me, especially for what happened last time.

Zack: The only reason why I lost to you was because you caught me off-guard with your transformation. But this time I'm expecting it.

Nash: (Chuckles) Expecting it is one thing, beating me in that form is another.

Zack walks over and becomes ready to fight him with everything he's got.

Nash: Now, feast your eyes on fear itself.

Nash then began turning into a werewolf, and Emily screamed in terror and she and the others watched him transform.

Jacob: (Thinking) This guy, he has a tail just like me. And he's able to turn into a werewolf at will. (He then comes to a horrible realization) No, it can't be. Did I... Use that form to kill my grandpa.

Kenta: (Thinking) This guy, has a tail just like Jacob, Zack, Katie and myself. And he's able to turn into a werewolf at will. (She then comes to a horrible realization) No, it can't be. Did I... Use that form to destroy our city?

Zack: (Thinking) This guy, has a tail just like Jacob, Kenta, Katie and myself. And he's able to turn into a werewolf at will. I wonder, can I turn into a werewolf too?

Kevin: (Thinking) I hope the kid is ready for this, Nash is relentless in his beast form.

Finally, Nash finished his transformation when he let out a howl, he was now a werewolf.

Nash: I hope you said your prayers and paid off your health insurance, boy. Because after when I'm done with you, you're going to need it!

Zack: Actually I'm the one who gets to have Katie because she's my best friend.

Nash: Do you only like her as a friend? Or do you like her more? (Katie rose an eyebrow)

Zack: That's enough. Are we going to fight or not?

Nash: In a hurry to be sent to the hospital, huh? Fine, I'll make this quick by going all out.

Nash then dashes towards Zack, Zack shows a smirk and jumps to dodge the first strong attack, then his left foot kicks him into the chest section, sending him flying, but he quickly catches himself.

Nash: (Grunts in pain while holding his chest) What the hell? How the hell did he manage to dodge my attack let alone hit me?! AND EVEN HURT ME?! THAT KICK SHOULD HAVE FELT LIKE A TICKLE!

Zack: I guess what you said was true after all.

Nash: Huh?! And what exactly did I say?

Zack: You said that when we fought back in Detroit, you almost died, and when you recovered from that near-death experience, it made you stronger. Well, I guess that ability did wonders for me. (Nash is shocked at this)

Nash: No, this can't be? A runt like you getting the power up?! No, it can't be true! YOU'RE JUST A KID!

Nash then started running towards Zack. Zack starts seeing that his movements were slow and hits him with a strong fist to the gut, making Nash scream in pain and hold his gut. Zack then followed up with a kick to his head, sending him flying. Nash quickly catches himself, and powers up, with a yellow aura surrounding. After powering up, Nash dashed towards Zack and unleash the fury of punches and kicks, however, Zack was dodging all of them. After finding an opening, Zack quickly moved Nash's fist away and elbowed him in the face, making him stagger a bit. Next, he did a lag sweep to make him fall on his back, but before he could land on the ground, Zack quickly kicked him in the back, sending him flying to the sky. He then flew after him and kicked him in the gut, sending him down to the ground. Right after Nash landed on the ground, Zack quickly landed on the ground and did a sideways kick across Nash's stomach, sending him flying into a nearby rock, exploding at impact.

Katie: Wow... Zack is amazing and strong (Starts blushing slightly)

Jacob: Did... Did he win?

Just then, what was left from the giant rock suddenly exploded, with Nash exploding and screaming in anger.

Nash: WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!

Zack: Is this the best you got? I'm starting to feel embarrassed by losing to you the last time.

Nash: YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH, YOU LITTLE RUNT! I HAVE YOU KNOW BUT I AM THE SECOND STRONGEST PERSON ON THIS PLANET!

Zack: The second strongest? Well then, I guess ever since I came around, that now makes you the third strongest.

Nash: I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!

Nash then dashed towards Zack and let out a huge punch, with Zack dodging it with ease. Zack then jumped over Nash and kicked him in the back with both feet, sending him flying into another big rock, exploding on impact.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Interesting, he's using Nash's anger to his advantage. He must have known right away that Nash fights sloppy whenever he's angry.

Jacob: Wow Jacob, how did you get that strong so fast?

Zack: You just study your opponent

Zack turns to see Katie was smiling, which she was enjoying the show. Zack gave Katie a thumbs up, letting her know that he had this fight in the bag.

Just then, what was left from the giant rock suddenly exploded, with Nash exploding and screaming in anger. Nash was really angry, as veins were popping out of his head.

Nash: I HATE YOU! (He then threw a fistful of a rebel at Zack)

Zack: (Steps out of the way to dodge the rock) You hate losing. You've never fought anybody that is stronger than you, until now.

Nash: YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!

Xyaqom: NASH!

Nash: (Looks at Xyaqom) Huh?

Xyaqom: HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT THIS KID IF YOU ARE SO ANGRY THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE STRAIGHT?! CALM DOWN!

Nash just realized that he was allowing his anger to get the better of him again. Nash then started taking deep breaths, allowing him to calm himself down. And soon, he was calm again.

Nash: (Grins) Okay you little runt, round two.

Kenta: Um... Guys... Why does it feel that the tide of this battle suddenly changed?

Jacob: Things are about to get interesting.

Nash then began to power up. Zack felt the ground was moving then his eyes were focused on Nash, not on Katie or her bouncing breasts. Nash then let out a loud roar after he finished powering up.

Nash: Now, the real fight starts now.

Zack: Agreed.

Without warning, Nash shot a massive energy blast at Zack using his right hand. Zack dodges the attack but his left foot and knee get burned by the attack.  
Zack: Ah!

Seeing that Zack was distracted, he dashed towards to do an ax handle on him, but Zack quickly used an afterimage to dodge the attack.

Nash: What?!

Just then, Zack appeared behind Nash and tried to kick him behind his head, but Nash saw it coming and grabbed his foot before he could kick him, catching Zack by surprise. Nash was about to slam Zack to the ground, but Zack used his free leg to kick him in the face to get himself free from Nash's hold, but he had to use the leg that was burnt in order to free himself.

Zack was breathing in and out, which he knew one thing, this fight was starting to get serious. At first, Zack had the upper hand by using Nash's anger against him. But since Xyaqom managed to calm him down, Zack no longer has that advantage. Plus having a busted up leg really put him to a disadvantage, meaning he was nowhere near as nimble as he used too. He was going to have to be a little clever if he wanted to win this fight.

Nash: It seems that your leg was caught in my last blast. That means you're not going to be as fast as you used to be. Plus, I doubt that you'll be able to dodge this next attack.

Without warning, Nash shot a massive mouth blast towards Zack at a short-range. Zack barely had enough time to shoot an energy blast of his own to block Nash's attack, causing a huge explosion and a smokescreen.

Katie: Zack!

Kenta: Is... Is Zack okay?

Jacob: I don't know, I didn't see him move.

When the smoke cleared a bit, Nash was standing tall, laughing.

Nash: HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU, LITTLE RUNT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Xyaqom: Nash, I wouldn't be celebrating so early if I were you.

Nash: Huh? (When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Zach was still alive standing while guarding his face, Nash was shocked to see that he was still alive) WHAT?!

Zack: Phew, that was a close one. A second longer and I would have been a goner.

Nash: How?! How did you manage to block that in such short-range?!

Zack: It's simple but your attack was effective... I saw a weak point on the right side.

Nash: What? Weak point?

Zack looks at his right claw and sees that it was damaged during their fight. This gives Zack an idea. Zack looks at Nash and dashes over to him, then pinches his left shoulder, and sees what his reaction was, which was nothing, but that's his idea.

Nash: (Laugh) Was that supposed to hurt me?

Zack: It may not have hurt, but you won't be using that arm for a while.

Nash then tries moving his left arm, but it wouldn't move.

Nash: The hell?! What did you do to my arm?

Zack: I attacked the nerve that supported your shoulder. Rendering it useless.

Nash: WHY YOU!

Nash then dashed towards Zack and tried to attack him with his good arm, relying on his claws to gravely wound him, but Zack quickly steps out of the way. Nash was wondering why his claws weren't giving him the support of the range that it was supposed to. He then looked at his claws and realize that it was damaged during their fight.

Nash: What?! My claws?

Zack: That's right. I noticed that your claws from your right hand were damaged, and I assumed that you relied on your claws to give you that extra range on me. So I decided to take your left arm out of commission, making you have no choice but to use your right arm. And since your clothes from your right arm are damaged, you're going to have to get a little closer to me to cause some damage.

Nash: Damn you...

Jacob: Wow, Zack sure is smart.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) The nerve pinch technique huh? I didn't know he was even capable of using that kind of technique. I remember using that technique on the neck in order to get some answers from my enemies. Oh, those were the days.

Zack: It's over. Please give up.

Nash: Damn you, I may be down in one arm, but I still got the rest of my limbs!

Nash then ran towards Zack. Zack kicks him hard which sends him towards Emily and they land in an awkward position. Both Nash and Emily ended up in a sixty-nine position, with Emily on top, and when the two collided, Nash accidentally ripped off her skirt and took off her flipflops, and because Emily wasn't wearing any panties, she was now bottomless and shoeless, and because she was now bottomless, Nash was getting a close look at her hairy pussy, which smelled amazing. Shortly after this, he turns back to normal. When the others saw this, they were all shocked. Kenta quickly covered Jacob's eyes to keep him from seeing Emily's butt and pussy while blushing red. Katie had hearts for eyes when she saw Emily in this position, Edward was having a severe nosebleed, Alice turned red, Xyaqom was blushing hard when he saw Emily's butt and pussy were out for everyone to see, and Kevin was drooling while having hearts for eyes.

Zack becomes deep red and turns away from the sight, which Nash was trying to stop himself from licking the pussy in front of him, but he did use his workable hand and felt her butt and spread it, and used his thump to open her pussy to look into her insides. When Emily gained back her composure, she realized the position that she was in with Nash and that he could see everything, she turned dark red, making her pussy quiver, and allowing him to watch her pussy get wet. She let out a scream of horror. She quickly rolled off of him, and slapped him across the face, and got back his feet while also covering her pussy.

Emily: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU PERVERT?! (Turns her head to see Zack and waves her hands all over the place) ZACK, WHAT THE HELL?!

Zack: (Blushes and chuckles nervously) Sorry Emily, I didn't know you were behind him when I kicked him.

While Emily was screaming at Zack and waving her arms around, this allowed Nash to get a good close up look at her pussy, which he licked his lips. Emily did not move away from Nash when she slapped him, so he was getting a show. He then brought his head closer to her pussy to smell it again.

Xyaqom: Okay, I think I'm going to stop the fight here. Zack wins.

Nash: Damn, so soon? Oh well. (Uses his usable hand to stroke Emily's bush of pubic hair) At least I got to see a nice pussy, so thanks for the view.

He then places his nose on her bush of pubic hair and gives her pussy a kiss and her clit a lick making her moan. Emily blushed hard and was angry when Nash thanked her for seeing and kissing her pussy, which she slapped him across the face again. Even after getting slapped across the face, Nash continued to stare at her hairy pussy, smell it and kiss it. He felt he was in heaven. Kenta walked over and picked up Emily's skirt, which was completely ripped in half, making it useless.

Kenta: Wow, Nash did a real number on Emily's skirt, it's completely useless.

Katie: Well then, I guess Emily is going to have to be bottomless from this point on. (Jacob and Zack blushed hard when they heard Katie say that)

Emily: ABSOLUTELY NOT! (To Xyaqom) Hey you, do you have any clothes that you can lend?

Xyaqom: I have clothes that are for men but not for women.

Emily: What?! You have no girl clothing at all?

Xyaqom: What do you think I am, a woman?!

Emily: Damn it, there is no way in hell that I'm going to be caught dead wearing men's clothing.

Katie: (Starts feeling Emily's butt) Well Emily, it's either that or you stay bottomless.

Zack and Jacob blushed hard when Katie began playing with Emily's butt. Even Nash got to watch Katie group Emily butt and watch her hand rub down to her pussy and rub her clit, making her moan. Nash had hearts for eyes and was drooling as he was watching Katie have her way with Emily.

Nash: (Thinking) Holy shit, this must be my luckiest day. I may have lost to that little shit, but THIS is much better. I wonder if they are actually going to go down right in front of me. Maybe they'll let me join in!

Emily: (Moans) Katie, please.

Xyaqom: (Blushes hard and looks away) Well, if you are going to be picky about it, you may as well go see Rosaira. I'm sure she'll lend you something.

Emily: Fine, we will. (To Nash) Don't get any funny ideas, werewolf pervert!

Emily took Katie's hand and leads them to Rosaira's place again. Nash and Kevin were watching Emily's butt swings a little)

Nash: Damn, look at that sexy ass go.

Alice: Should we follow them?

Zack: Naw... Unless Nash and his friend wants another slap from Emily.

Xyaqom: Ah yes, before I forget, (He takes off his necklace of the shard and gives it to Zack) I believe we had a deal.

Zack: Thank you, Mister (Gracefully accepts Xyaqom's necklace)

Xyaqom: As much as it pains me to part with this necklace, I am a man of my word, you have earned it.

Zack: Thank you, sir, we will take good care of it, I promise.

And so, Zack was able to defeat Nash in order to win Xyaqom's Crystal Shard. But they now have a new problem, Emily is now bottomless. Will they be able to get some new bottoms for Emily? Find out, on the next chapter of The Four Warriors Of The World.

 **To Be Continued...**


	21. Ch 21: Wardrobe Malfunction

**Note: Before we get this chapter started,** **Also, I would like to thank Alvin D-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So go check out his stories after you are finished reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Previously, on the Four Warriors Of The World, our Heroes arrived at Christale City. There they met a man named Ken Seinaruyami. After doing a favor for him, our Heroes were awarded the crystal shard. Ken even gave them a clue of where to find the next one. However, they were going to have to get passed a man named Xyaqom. Our Heroes tracked Xyaqom down to an abandoned warehouse, where he locked the doors before our heroes could even get near the place. Not wanting to wait for Xyaqom come to leave, she made everyone break into the warehouse so that they could find him and take his Crystal Shard. However, not long after they entered the warehouse, they met resistance and that resistance where Kevin and Nash.**

 **Since their scuffle in Detroit, Nash has been itching for some payback against Zack. When Zack fought Nash the first time around, he easily decimated him. However, it was revealed that Nash had a trick up his sleeve, and that was able to turn into a werewolf. Thanks to the werewolf transformation, Nash's strength, speed, and endurance were multiplied by ten. Thanks to the power-up Nash was able to decimate Zack. None of Zack's moves worked on him and he was unable to defend himself against the power-up, Nash. However, when's Zack was knocked out, and Nash about to deliver the finishing blow, Katie came out of nowhere reviewing to be a werewolf herself, and took Zack's place in the fight. Thanks to the transformation and the rage boost that she received when she feared that Zack was going to die, Katie decimated Nash, right to the point where he was unable to defend himself against her attacks. Eventually Nash was unable to continue the fight and beg for mercy to Katie. Katie, not having any of it, was about to finish Nash off. But her attempt to finish him off was interrupted when their boss, Xyaqom, intervened. After a heated conversation with Emily, which almost resulted in having Xyaqom to kill her, Kenta was able to calm Xyaqom down and explain why they came to his home. Xyaqom then told our heroes that if they repair his home, he MIGHT give them his necklace, which happens to be a crystal shard. Shortly after this Katie regained consciousness and begged Xyaqom to take the unconscious Zack to the hospital. Xyaqom told Katie that the hospital wouldn't be able to help him and even if she were to get to the hospital he would be dead before she even got there. The only person that could help him now was Doctor Rosaira. With that said, Katie took Zack and made her way to Dr. Rosaira.**

 **There, Zack managed to heal from his wounds against his battle with Nash, though he seemed to have recovered a lot quicker than he should have. After Zack recovered, he and the others were able to repair the warehouse in just a few hours. However, even though his home was fully repaired, Xyaqom wasn't completely sold on the idea of giving his necklace to our heroes. So, he made a deal with them. If they can defeat Nash, he will give them the shard. Since only Zack was able to stand a chance against Nash, Zack offers to fight against Nash, wanting some payback for what he did to him before, despite everyone trying to convince him not to go through with it. However, Nash also added more to the table. If Nash wins, he gets to keep Katie. Despite Katie being against the idea, Zack accepted. If Zack, Xyaqom will give the crystal shard to our heroes, but if Nash, he gets to keep Katie, allowed to do whatever he wants with her, making Katie's fate to rest solely on Zack's hands. Thankfully though, Zack managed to defeat Nash the second time around. However, the fight came to a sudden end when Nash crash-landed on Emily, making her have a... ahem... Wardrobe malfunction.**

 **Will Emily be able to find some bottoms? Find out in the chapter of The Four Warriors Of The World!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**  
 **Wardrobe Malfunction:**

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie and Emily were running their way to Rosaira's place. Both girls have breasts were bouncing as they ran, and Emily's butt was swinging back and forth as she ran. Emily stopped covering her pussy when she and Katie started making their way to Rosaira's place, meaning her hairy pussy was out for everyone to see. Both girls were wearing strapless tank tops with no bras and didn't cover their bellies, meaning their breasts were bouncing freely as they ran. Finally, the girls were at Rosaira's place.

Emily: We finally made it.

Katie began checking Emily out and saw her bush of pubic hair was moving with the wind.

Katie: (Starts feeling her shoulders and makes her way to her top) Yes we have. (Starts pulling down her top to see her breasts) You know Emily, you do look good being bottomless. (Emily's breasts then popped out, and her shirt fell to her bare feet, now making her naked.

Emily: Katie... Are you serious about wanting to do it here?

Katie: (Starts feeling her breasts and rubs her nipples to make them hard) Seeing your butt has been turning me on for a while now, I just can't take it anymore. (Gives her nipples a lick)

Katie then started sucking on her nipples, making Emily moan. As Katie sucked on Emily's nipples, Emily pulled down Katie's shorts, revealing her bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy, since she wasn't wearing any panties.

Katie then went on her knees to take a closer look at Emily's pussy and sees that her pubic hair has gotten longer since she last saw it.

Katie: (Giggles) Still not shaving down here, huh.

Emily: Nope. (Starts blushing which she was kinda thinking about Edward)

Katie then placed her nose on Emily's bush of pubic hair and began kissing and licking her clit, making her moan. With both of her hands, she grabbed Emily's butt, and spread it, and used her index finger from her right hand to rub her anus, making Emily moan loudly. The feeling of Katie licking her clit and rubbing her anus was making Emily's body to jerk around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle. Emily then pulled off Katie's top and threw it away, making her breasts bounce out of freedom. Just then, the doors to the clinic open, revealing to have Rosaria on the other side, carrying some grocery bags. She was surprised to see Emily naked at her doorstep and Katie about to lick her pussy.

Rosaira: Oh my, what a surprise. This is the first time I've ever seen two naked girls going at it at my doorstep.

Emily gets shocked when she hears Rosaira, making her breasts bounce, she tries to pull her top back up to cover them, but Katie's knees were on them, making it impossible for here to pull it up, so she used her hands to cover her breasts and hard pink nipples. Katie stayed on her knees to continue looking and playing with Emily's pussy.

Emily: We are very sorry.

Katie: (Strokes Emily's bush of pubic hair) Sorry to intrude, doctor, but we need your help again.

Rosaira: Huh? Did somebody get hurt again?

Katie: (Rubs Emily's soft smooth thighs) Well no, but we kind of had a... (Points at Emily, who was covering her breast, and showing Rosaira that Emily was bottomless) wardrobe malfunction, and we were hoping that you would have any clothes to spare, especially the bottoms department.

Rosaira: Didn't Xyaqom offer any clothes to you that he could spare.

Katie: Yes, he did...

Emily: But he only had clothes that are for men, not for a woman.

Rosaira: Well, what do you expect? Xyaqom is a man, not a woman. It would only be natural for him to have men's clothing, not women's clothing.

Katie: That is what Xyaqom said, even going as far as questioning her if he looked like a woman to her.

Emily: Plus, I refuse to wear clothes that are meant for men.

Rosaira: (Slightly annoyed) Oh, you're one of those girls. (Sighs and shakes her head) Okay, come in.

Katie and Emily picked up their clothes that were taken off of them and entered Rosaira's home, but they did not put them on, they stayed naked. Emily takes a look at the place, she was amazed at how big it was. It was also cold in the house, which made the girls' nipples hard. Rosaira did not mind seeing the girls naked, in fact, she liked seeing them this way, and thought that they had nice bodies, and liked how their breasts bounced and jiggled. Of course, she kept that to herself.

Rosaira: Please don't go wandering off, you might get lost.

Katie: Yes ma'am

They soon arrived at Rosaira's room.

Rosaira: Okay, what do you prefer, pants, shorts or skirts?

Emily: Skirts, please.

Rosaira reveals different skirts to wear and starts checking Katie and Emily which she was wondering if they do some fun with her.

But she realized that the others are probably waiting for them, so they best not keep them waiting.

Rosaira: Okay, we have different kinds of skirts. Take your pick.

Emily was ignoring the long skirts and more focusing on the mini skirts, the ones that shoes off their thighs.

Emily smiles at dark blue and black ones

Emily: (Points at the dark blue mini skirt) I think I will have that one.

Emily: Thank you. (She puts on a dark blue skirt and she felt someone was watching her)

Katie then sneaked up behind Emily and grabbed her breasts.

Emily moans and turns her head to see Katie, which her head was shaking

Emily: I thought you forget about that?

Katie: How could I forget after seeing you naked.

Emily twirls around and kisses Katie as she pushes their breasts together.

While they kiss, Katie takes off Emily's skirt and feels her butt and spreads it. Emily moans and her hand went down then slaps Katie's butt hard. Katie then has Emily lay on the bed with her legs wide open. She starts feeling her soft smooth legs and smells her pussy, which smelled amazing. Even though Emily stopped shaving her pussy, she continued to shave her underarms and legs.

Katie: Your legs feel so smooth, and your pussy smells so good.

Emily: Thank you.

Katie then placed her nose on Emily's bush of pubic hair and starts licking her pussy. Emily moans loudly as she strokes Katie's hair softly.

Emily: Where have you learned how to do this?

Katie: I had practice and study a little top of that.

Emily: Who did you practice with?

Katie: I don't think you want to know

Katie then started eating Emily's pussy. Emily holds her breasts tightly in her hands as she was enjoying it.

Emily: Oh my God, I never thought this would feel so good!

Katie lays Emily down onto the bed and starts licking her pussy harder awhile rubs her clit warmly and hard. This makes Emily moans louder. Katie starts fingering her pussy to hear her scream. It didn't take long before Emily's thighs to tighten up.

Emily: I'm about to cum!

Katie continued to finger Emily's pussy and suck on her clit.

Emily: IM clit!

Emily would soon spray her juices at Katie's juices.

Katie: That was amazing

Emily: Yeah, it felt so good.

Katie smiles at Emily, and they then kiss. Emily puts her arms around Katie of enjoying the moment she shared with her. As they kiss, their breasts pushed against each other, and Emily grabbed Katie's butt. Katie moans inside of the kiss, Emily then had Katie to lay on her back and started to suck on her hard pink nipples. Emily then began licking her way to Katie's belly. Katie giggles and strokes Emily's hair. Emily began feeling Katie's belly and began licking her bellybutton, making it nice and wet. Katie smiles and giggles at Emily and enjoying the pleasure. After licking her belly, Emily began licking her way to her pussy. Katie moans as Emily begins kissing then licking her pussy hard This makes Katie moans and Emily licks her pussy more while rubbing her clit harder, she looks up from Katie's pussy to see her reaction, which she was enjoying it. Emily begins licking her pussy harder and faster then starts moving her fingers in her pussy deeply.

Katie: OH MY GOD! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!

Emily pushes her finger hard and starts licking her clit warmly

Katie: OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM!

Emily: Not yet (Gets up and starts rubbing her pussy against her own as she moans loudly)

Katie: OH MY GOD! THIS FEELS AMAZING!

Emily: YES IT IS! (Rubs their pussy more and harder against one another)

Katie: I'M GOING TO cum, FOR REAL THIS TIME!

Emily: Same here!

Soon they let out a loud moan and came together, Emily fell face first on Katie's breasts and they started catching their breaths.

Katie: Wow... that was amazing

Emily: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Katie: I bet you wanted to do it with Edward or maybe Nash?

Emily: Huh? How did you know that I like Edward?

Katie: I've seen the way you look at him. (Emily becomes deep red) Anyways, we should start getting dressed.

Emily: Right

The girls began getting dressed.

Emily: I guess these new clothes will do for now.

She then went to the underwear drawer and Katie checks Emily out and lifts her skirt up to see her butt, which makes Emily blush deeply. Katie then starts licking and kissing Emily's butt, which makes Emily giggle and turns her head to see Katie.

Emily: You know we should join the others.

Katie: I know, but your butt looks and tastes so good.

Emily: Well do it later.

Katie: Okay.

She then spanks her butt.

Emily nods at her and giggles and the girls then start getting dressed.

Emily: What color of panties do you think I should wear?

Katie: How about light blue.

Emily: Okay.

Katie: Besides, Edward might like it.

Katie: Yes, he might.

Emily smiles at Katie and kisses her cheek softly.

A little later, the others were seen back at the warehouse waiting for Katie and Emily.

Jacob: Now that I think about it... I have a lot of things to learn

Kenta: Like what?

Jacob: To fight better and think straight during battle.

That might be arranged.

Jacob: Yay! I can't wait

Soon our heroes saw the girls coming back, with Emily now wearing a new skirt. Zack smiles to see them have returned which he didn't know what to tell Katie because he almost lost her.

Emily: How about you and your crush on Zack, Katie?

Katie: Huh? How did you know that Zack has a crush on me?

Emily: Because I've seen how he looks at you.

Katie starts blushing but she looks at Zack was thinking where to go next.

After Emily and Katie came back, our heroes said their goodbyes to Xyaqom and moved on to find the remaining crystal shards.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
